Looking Into the Mirror
by Silvanyx5
Summary: It has been three years ever since the creation of big hero six. When an evil mastermind sets to take over San Fransokyo, during a confrontation an incident occurs that puts Hiro in a sticky situation. While Hiro had heard of the theory, never in his life had he imagined to see his ghosts haunt him once again. (Time Travel AU) (Tadashi Alive)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Do you guys love the movie? I do, it's like one of my favorite Disney movies now :3 I couldn't help but think about what could have happened if Tadashi actually survived the explosion so I decided to make a fanfiction based on the movie with a little twist. No, I'm not changing the plot of the movie, well, I kinda am, it takes place about three years after Big Hero 6. Ugh, just read it and you'll know what I mean. So...it's like the big what if Tadashi didn't die but did at the same time he did in reality(wow I just confused myself..XD). I figured Hiro would have a love life sometime soon(just adding some small romance for more stuff to write with) so I made an OC for him to be paired with. Well, I hope you like it and if it gets a fair amount of views or reviews I'll continue it :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this, the characters, _none_ of it. Well, except my OC but that's not the point of this note...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:<span> Evil Villains**

"There he is."

They were all crouched down, hiding behind a pillar as they watched their target. The old man, Casper, was currently tweaking with a weird machine, mumbling to himself. Basically he looked mad, his frazzled look and spiky smoked gray hair told you everything. Add the lab coat and wrinkles, he looked like a mad scientist/psychiatrist.

"What do we do?" Honey Lemon asked.

Hiro squinted and tried to take a closer look at the machine. "We should wait for the perfect opportunity then attack-"

"_Attack!_" Fred exclaimed, pouncing into the air before blasting a flamethrower everywhere.

Hiro had to stop himself from face palming and groaning. _Of course_ Fred would just charge recklessly. The guy never seemed to get tired of his monster suit no matter how many times he propelled himself up in the air and shot flamethrowers everywhere. He charged toward the incoming robots that the old man had activated, taking them out one by one with his microbots.

"Hiro!" He dodged a blow. "Go after Casper!" Gogo commanded, while kicking a bot away.

Hiro nodded, and charged toward the man who was almost down with the machine. "Give up." He said, launching a pillar of microbots at the man.

Somehow the microbots didn't hit the stupid guy, and it made Hiro frustrated. The man laughed insanely, "Never! Once I activate this you _all_ will be finished forever!" He cackled madly. "And there will be no more heroes for San Fransokyo to get in the way of my plans!"

"Hiro!" He glanced to his side to see Hikari Tsuyoki, beside him. "Got a plan?" She asked.

Now he should probably explain who Hikari was. She was a childhood friend, a fellow tech genius like him that just moved back from South Korwaii a year after Big Hero 6 was formed. She had light tan skin, bright blue eyes, and long straight black hair that reached her mid-back. Though she usually pulled her hair up in a high ponytail, and wore skinny jeans, black converse, and a navy blue/gray hoodie. Like Hiro, she had just graduated early and transferred to the institute of science. She specialized with hydro-technology and loved robots. She was kind of a tech nerd like him but she didn't seem to care at all.

She also helped out with the Big Hero 6. She wore armor similar to Gogo's, but it was a light blue mixed with black and navy blue, and instead of a helmet she had one of those futuristic lens that slid over her face and stayed attached like headphones, with tiny wings on both sides. She used her gloves to send out a invisible line of static controlled with a computer program. Sense static attracted water, she could use the static to maneuver water to her will, and turn it from solid to liquid with her tech. She also had a white, blue, and black hover-board, which was able to turn into a tiny portable box. All you had to do was press the button and toss it in the air and it transformed into a hover-board within seconds.

They added her to the team, not bothering to change the team name because they all did consider Hiro and Baymax as one package. He would never be Hiro the superhero, or even who he was today without his robot friend, and Baymax had been there for him when he needed it the most.

She was his best friend, and he kind of, sort of developed a crush on her over the past three years. How he wished that Tadashi was here to give him advice. Baymax didn't help at all, the last time Hikari had hugged him Baymax did a scan and stated that his neurotransmitter levels were elevated and the symptom was love. He was just glad that she was out of ear shot but when she gave him a funny look as he sheepishly stood in front of Baymax he knew she knew that something was up. He would never live it down if his feelings were conveyed by a fluffy nurse robot.

Hiro was about to say something but went against it. They didn't know exactly what the machine did see it would be hard to deactivate. "Nope!" They both jumped to the side, avoiding the explosion of one of the robots.

Hiro got so distracted that he never even noticed when the crazy guy flicked a switch on and a portal small portal can into existence, a bright green color. Hiro inwardly kicked himself for being so distracted that he had let the machine activate and dodged the robots, trying to get to the machine. Hiro punched the robot in the face, rolling over as another one tried to get him behind. With a flick of his wrist a sea of microbots dissembled the robot, and he plowed his way to the machine where the crazy old guy muttered to himself and frantically typed away on the keyboard.

"Hikari!" Wasabi shouted.

Hiro turned to where Hikari was and his eyes widened and she was getting cornered near the portal, and the old guy managed to sneak up on her after he had caught her close to disabling the machine. Hikari stood her ground, but she never noticed Casper sneak up behind her end push her in the portal.

"No!" He lunged for the portal, with the help of Baymax and managed to grab a hold of her before they both entered the bright light and he lost consciousness.

"_Hirooo!_"

* * *

><p>Hiro woke up to a light nudge, and groaned. He squinted his eyes, to see worried blue eyes staring at him. He looked at his surroundings and realized that they were in the old warehouse, with no signs of destruction anywhere. Where were his friends? And also 'Crazy Casper' as Fred loved to call him.<p>

Hikari sighed in relief, and hugged him tightly, "Thank goodness you're alright." He felt himself blush, and knew that if Baymax was here that robot would take any opportunity to scan him and innocently say that his hormone and neurotransmitter levels were elevated.

He leaned into the hug anyway, and ignored the prickling pain from his injuries. "Same to you." They parted awkwardly, and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Where are we? Where's Casper? Did the portal do anything?" He asked.

Hikari looked stumped, "I have no clue, this seems like the same area that we fought, but there's no debris anywhere. It's like it never happened." She shrugged, but looked like she was hiding something. Hiding something big, she only looked like that when she felt guilty.

The black haired teen frowned, "Like it never happened?" He paused, "_Hikari_, what are you hiding?"

She flinched and clutched a flyer in her hand, "Just...just look at this flyer and you'll get why I'm so worried and confused." She handed him the flyer reluctantly.

Hiro cautiously took the flyer, and flattened the crumpled paper and he froze. _The science convention, and the date..._ Hiro stared at it in shock, _that wasn't possible, that was three years ago unless-_

He fingered the flyer, his fingers hovering over the date. _Time travel?_

He must have spoken out loud because Hikari shook her head, "No, not time travel." She took out another paper, "I managed to snag Casper's blueprints before he pushed me. After studying, it's actually _dimensional_ travel." She frowned in frustration, "He never realized it, but once something happens in the past it creates a different dimension. We created a different dimension when we made a time ripple here." She explained.

His breathe hitched, "So you mean..." She nodded with a small smile on her face. "..we can save Tadashi?" He whispered in disbelief.

The blue-eyed girl laughed happily, "Isn't it great?" She asked.

He could actually save his brother in this timeline, although it wouldn't be his brother there was another Hiro in this timeline that would actually need him. He didn't want a younger version of himself live without Tadashi. He didn't want to do nothing while he could change something that could make his brother survive.

Hiro hardened his resolve, "We will save Tadashi, I may not have my brother anymore _but_..." It pained him to bring up Tadashi, but he made a promise to himself. "This timeline's Hiro Hamada needs his brother. At least the younger version of me in this dimension will get to keep his brother." His voice quivered.

She creased her eyebrows with worry, and gave him a brief hug before standing up, "Then we better start planning, right?" She asked, with a hand extended.

He accepted her hand, only to grunt in pain as he put pressure on his left ankle. "Did you break your ankle?" She asked worriedly.

He gave a strained smile from his spot on the ground, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm a big boy now." He reassured.

She rolled her eyes and tossed him the blueprint from his spot on the ground, then threw a wad of clothes at his face that obscured his vision. "Just get changed, Hiro. You're lucky I always bring that emergency pack with me. Just rest, study the blueprint, and stay put. I put a protective barrier up already." He just then realized that she was in her regular clothes, not her armor. "I'll go find a place to stay, and then we can fix that ankle." She then finalized.

Seeing as she was determined, and when she was determined she would never give up, he agreed reluctantly. He didn't like feeling so helpless, but he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it until he rested and his ankle was fixed. Plus, he was practically useless if he couldn't walk on his own. If he refused, she would probably lecture him saying it was 'his fault for being careless in battle and getting injured' but in the end they always made up and he knew she was just worried about his recklessness.

Hiro sighed, "Fine, but you can't keep me cooped up in here forever." He warned teasingly.

She lightly slapped him in the head, "_Right_, and I have super powers that can make you stay still." She said sarcastically, but then paused thoughtfully. "Actually, I _could_ make you stay still, you know, by freezing your behind to the ground." She said mischievously.

He grinned, "_Ouch_, Hikari," He held a hand up to his chest. "You wound me, I thought you loved me?" He gasped mockingly. He faintly blushed. Okay, so she might not know that he actually meant it but hey, he got points for saying it right?

She laughed, "Right, Hiro. I _really_ love you." She replied back playfully, before exiting the warehouse.

He smiled dreamily, but then glanced back at the blueprint._ Alright_, he thought, his eyes tracing the mechanism on the page._ Time to get you fixed._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well should I continue the story? I'm not sure, so tell me what you think. Don't forgot to review when you can :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello again, this chapter is actually two times longer than the first one! I'm very surprised that I managed to update this much in a short amount of time without procrastinating too much XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this except my OC!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2:<span> I'll Save You**

Kaede Ueno was not a complicated man, he considered himself rather simple in person. True, he was the mayor of San Fransokyo but that didn't mean he was like the stereotypical mayor. He was rather open minded and curious, and very interested in new opportunities technology wise. He believed that anything was possible, and openly reacted with the people of San Fransokyo. Having this in mind, he couldn't really believe it when an extraordinary phenomenon had landed in his hands.

It had all started a week ago when a teenage girl had requested a private audience with him...

_*Flashback*_

_"Sir." he looked up at his assistant from the documents he studied. "There is a...rather unusual visitor for you. She claims she knows you but we have no proof, or verification of a scheduled appointment."_

_Kaede glanced at the TV screen up on the wall to see a teenage girl, up at the desk impatiently pacing in front of the waiting chairs. She had waist length long, straight black hair, healthy tan skin, and from his view he could see her blue eyes flashing with frustration and worry. She wore a dark navy blue hoodie, with skinny jeans, and grey converse._

_Although he didn't know her, his curiosity got the best of him and he granted her passage. "Yes, I spoke with her...in town before. Inform them to let her in, she is a welcome guest." He ordered._

_Nathaniel, his assistant left immediately. The elder man played with the tiny model of a windmill on his desk before the doors clicked, and slid open. The girl stepped in, taking in the view of the office after the doors closed behind her._

_"Welcome." he greeted._

_She bowed, and smiled. "Thank you for granting an audience with me, I know you're...busy."_

_He chuckled and gestured the seat in front of him, "It's nothing, please, take a seat."_

_She furrowed her eyebrows as she took a seat, and frowned. "You're very polite for not knowing me and granting me an audience with no appointment or identification." She muttered._

_He shrugged, "My curiosity won out, and it would be rude to turn away a polite young lady." He answered, and stared out the window._

_He never got tired of this view. From his view you could see sky scrapers, tall buildings, daily life at its best, and the flashing lights from local pedestrians and cars. It was beautiful during the sunset, where you could look at the orange sun kissed sky, and be amazed as the bright glow of the setting sun created a halo-like glow around the blimps in the sky._

_"Nice view." She commented softly._

_He gave her a smile, seeing her finally relax and took this opportunity to introduce himself. "I'm Kaede Ueno, although you probably already knew that." He introduced._

_She returned the smile, and gave a small bow. "Hikari Tsuyoki."_

_"Tsuyoki?" He felt a light bulb go off in his head. "Yes, I remember an old friend of mine, Takashi Tsuyoki."_

_Her facials brightened just a fraction, "That's my father." She stated._

_So this was Takashi's little girl he had heard about. Takashi was a fine young man, and loved studying robotics. He was amazing with energy efficiency technology, but had transferred to South Korwaii before his daughter was born. But from his letters and from what he recalled before, he thought she was younger...around the age 14. He hadn't heard from the man since two years ago, and he wondered why, seeing as the man kept in touch with him often. Now in the flesh, was Takashi's daughter standing in his office after all these years._

_"What do I owe a visit to my old friend's daughter?" He asked pleasantly._

_She sighed, and slumped in the seat. "Well...you see I am here but at the same time I shouldn't be here." She said slowly. "I don't know if you'll believe me Mr. Ueno..."_

_"Try me, I'm all ears, and please just call me Kaede."_

_"Kaede then." She corrected. "Well, my friend Hiro Hamada and I. To put it bluntly we're from the three years into the future from a wacky evil scientist guy who made a dimensional pocket machine that somehow malfunctioned and put us three years back, creating a new dimension." She said quickly in one breathe._

_He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. She seemed to be telling the truth, and he could see nothing more than honesty. It wasn't considered impossible, and he was open to unnatural phenomenons. "Alright," he said, "I believe you."_

_She blinked in surprise, "Really? That easily? I thought you would've called me crazy and kick me out." She said incredulously._

_He tapped his pen on his desk and hummed, "While I would, the possibility of what you're implying is not impossible. That, and I can only distinguish honesty and seriousness. I know that Takashi's daughter would be about 14 now, not seventeen. And yet, you look exactly like what she could look like. You don't seem like a person to fool around so recklessly in front of authority." He explained. "But may I ask how you ended up here? I know that isn't the full story."_

_"In the future, there was an explosion at the upcoming science convention. Callaghan went evil, stole Hiro's microbots and tried to kill Krei in revenge for his daughter, Abigail. In the explosion Hiro lost his brother..." She ran a hand through her hair wearily, "He was distraught. He tried to catch Callaghan, and right before Callaghan got to kill Krei, they formed the Big Hero 6 and defeated him. Callaghan is in jail in our dimension. Ever since the formation of Big Hero 6 they kept protecting the city and after I moved back I joined in the group. They evil scientist guy is Casper, and we believe that he might be here to brew trouble." She explained grimly._

This was not good, not at all, no wonder they came for help._ "Then we have to take action-"_

_"_No._" She interrupted. "By doing that you will change the events, and Callaghan may change his plot and do something worse if he got wind of this. Things need to play out, and when the time is right we will interfere and help." She planned. "_But..._" She paused. "We need your help."_

_He nodded firmly, "Very well." He opened his desk drawer and tossed her a key, in which she caught in surprise. "While you two are stuck you may stay in this apartment. Everything is paid off, and there are supplies you need. There is also a garage you can use for your...tinkering. If you need any help just give me a call, and I will help to the best of my abilities." He instructed._

_She fingered the key and looked unsure, "Are you sure? Isn't this too much-"_

_"Nonsense, I will do anything to protect this city. You are also Takashi's girl, and I knew the Hamada family before the...accident. It is the least I can do for you all. Plus, you two are putting your lives on the line to protect the citizens. You have every right to deserve this." He insisted._

_His eyes widened in surprise as she abruptly pulled him into a tight hug. "_Thank you so much_!" She exclaimed, giving the first genuine smile ever since she entered the room._

_He chuckled lightly, and patted her on the shoulder. "You two will do great things in the future, just don't make me regret it."_

_*Flashback end*_

He believed in the two time travelers, and knew that they could do it. Kaede knew he would not be disappointed in the two. Two teenagers, risked their lives to save others and protect the city from evil masterminds. The convention was today, the day where everything went wrong. He just hoped that their plan worked for the sake of his people and the safety of the younger generation.

Shaking his head, he focused on the documents in front of him with a sigh._ Well, time to do my job and work..._

* * *

><p>"Yeah! You did it Hiro!" Hiro laughed happily as he clutched the envelope in his hand, while being squeezed to death in a family hug.<p>

He made into the institute of technology, he actually made it in. Now he could have his own lab, go to school where he wouldn't be criticized for his young age_(hopefully)_, he had friends, and he would be going with Tadashi. Nothing could be more perfect.

Tadashi ruffled his hair with a wide smile adorning his face. "I knew you could do it." Hiro stuck his tongue out playfully. "Now are you going to finally use that brain of yours at nerd school?" His elder brother mused.

Hiro pouted and crossed his arms, "Laugh it up Tadashi." He muttered.

Tadashi smiled softly, and crouched down to meet his eyes. "I'm just glad that you'll be able to do something for yourself." He said honestly.

Hiro felt a warm feeling flutter in his chest, and subconsciously smiled. It's not that he didn't like Tadashi's motherly tendencies, he actually liked them secretly. The feeling of making his brother proud and happy...well he wanted to keep doing that. He loved his brother despite going against his word and going bot-fighting, not listening, and seeming like he didn't like his brother's affectionate teasing. But if he did show that he liked it, he was worried his brother would stop doing it or tease him endlessly about it.

Their moment together was interrupted by a column of fire that roared from the convention building, and he felt Tadashi curl over him protectively.

"_Oh no..._" Tadashi whispered.

Hiro looked at the fire with wide eyes, it was_ huge_. The fire had spread to the whole building, and the flames roared and soared into the sky. The building had already started to fall apart, and he could see the flames lit up the dark sky like a lava lamp. People ran away in panic, pushing and shoving. Anything to get away from the smoking building. He tried tugging away his brother but found that Tadashi wouldn't move.

"Tadashi come on." He urged, pulling his sibling's arm.

Tadashi looked between Hiro, and the fire. "But Mr. Callaghan is in there!" He insisted, and ripped out of Hiro's grip. "I _have_ to save him." He stated.

Hiro felt his eyes widen, "But you'll...!"

_"Somebody has to help."_ Tadashi looked at him in the eye and gave a soft smile, and ruffled his hair. "I'll be fine, I _promise_, I'll come back for you." He said, before taking off into the fire.

"_No! Tadashi!_" He yelled, running after him but was flung away from an abrupt explosion. He ignored the shattered glass and the fact that his body was soar from the impact. With tears in his eyes, he stared at the growing fire from the explosion and felt tears run down his cheeks.

No...Tadashi!

In his frozen state, he never noticed the coaxing people that tried to pull him away from the fire. _No! Tadashi is in there!_ He struggled, pushed, shoved, anything. But found that the arms held him tight, which prevented him from lunging at the building as the fire department put out the fire. He was a mess. Soon he grew exhausted, and gave into the darkness, crying for his brother.

* * *

><p>Tadashi coughed as he squinted, trying to navigate through the hazy smoke from the fire. Sweat dripped down his face in exertion. He was practically walking blind in this disaster. Where would the professor be? He needed to help the guy. But the burning image of his brother running toward him and screaming his name made him wince. He probably shouldn't have acted so rash.<p>

He coughed again, and yelped in pain as small debris hit him on the shoulder and he felt the fire burn one of his arms.

_At this rate...No._ He shook the thought out of his head and kept walking, holding his sweater over his nose and mouth. _Hiro is okay, he's outside safe, not in the fire._ He reminded himself._ All you have to do is get the professor, find a way out, and go back to him. Keep calm...don't panic_, he told himself.

Just as the fatigue was about to claim him he saw a shadowed figure in his hazy line of sight, and avoided the crumbling debris. "Mr. Callaghan?" He coughed.

The professor was indeed there, but stood over something, like he was...setting something?

His teacher looked up in surprise, clearly not expecting Tadashi to be in here. "_Hamada?_ What are you doing here?"

Tadashi nodded, but broke out into coughs and felt tears well up in his eyes from the smoke. If they didn't get out of here soon they would both die. "Mr. Callaghan we need to get out of here, the building is crumbling down from an explosion." He wheezed, holding out his hand.

But Callaghan stood his ground, and looked at him straight in the eye with emotions similar to guilt and malice. "_No._" He stated firmly.

He felt his eyes widen._ No?_

"But Mr. Callaghan-"

"_No, Tadashi._ This is business." His gaze flickered to the object he stood over before. His eyes landed on a ticking noise, and his eyes widened in realization when he saw a bomb and timer attached to it. The bomb was the size of a mini television set, with colored wires surrounding it and a digital timer that quickly went down.

_Three minutes._

"_Business?_" He demanded. "The building is on fire and you're only concerned about a bomb? Mr. Callaghan, you could die,_ we_ could die." He exclaimed sharply.

The man studied Tadashi as he broke off into another coughing fit, "But you're already dying." he stated monotonously. "This is all just sacrifice, I will not die, but _you_ on the other hand..." he trailed off.

Tadashi felt betrayed. His teacher, mentor, a rolemodel, was really going to kill him and flee. Where had Mr. Callaghan gone wrong? Where was the man he used to look up to?

"_Why?_" he whispered. His former teacher looked up at him in question. "Why do this? Why ruin the convention and risk a lot of people's lives?" He asked softly. The unsaid question was, _why kill your own student and kill other bright young people who had a future._

The grey haired man's expression became stoic, and a glint of madness could be seen from the reflection of the flickering fire that surrounded them. "_Revenge_," he answered, "Revenge for my daughter." With that being said, Callaghan gazed at the timer, then proceeded to use one of the flying inventions from the convention to disappear into the smokey air.

He tried to reach out to the man, but it was a failed attempt as he fell to the ground and moaned in pain. Tadashi felt numb, partly because of the pain and the other one because his so called teacher left him to die. His eyes wandered to the bomb, and felt fear as he read the time.

_40 seconds_

It was too late to get out, fire surrounded him at all angles, debris blocked everything, and he could now barely even see from all the smoke exposure. He felt light headed, numb, dizzy, and was in pain. He couldn't dissemble the bomb, he needed more time and didn't have any tools like pliers to cut the wires.

He was trapped and he was going to die.

His life flashed before his eyes, but all he could think about and focus on was his brother, Hiro.

_Oh Hiro..._

He remembered his last words to Hiro: _'I'll be fine, I promise, I'll come back for you.'_ He had lied, and now his brother would be left all alone. He didn't want to die, he wanted to watch Hiro grow up, be there for him like their parents couldn't because of the accident when they were little. But now he couldn't, and his brother would be the last one left...

The timer ticked faster now, edging down to _ten_ seconds,_ seven_ seconds, then_ six-_

He squeezed his eyes tightly, feeling tears stream down his face and mix with the ash and soot. "_I'm so sorry Hiro._" he whispered hoarsely.

_Five...four...three...two...one..._

Tadashi closed his eyes, waiting to be blown into pieces. Before he closed his eyes he saw a figure dart in front of him. His hazy eyesight couldn't see the figure really well, but all he saw was a glowing purple force field above him and a sea of black before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Hiro was glad he had made it just in time before the bomb went off, ten more seconds and he would've lost his opportunity to save Tadashi unlike the last time.<p>

Hiro grunted as the explosion impact collided with his microbots and the purple force field he had put up. He had to get his brother out of here before he really died on him. After he was sure that the explosion was done he unraveled the dome of microbots, with the shield still activated he tried to be careful as he could to wrap his brother's limp arm around his shoulder. He went as fast as he could through the roaring flames and debris, all while checking Tadashi.

When he emerged outside he saw Hikari gently laying down a victim alongside others, talking on the phone with who he guessed was the mayor for medical help. There were already sirens on the other side of the building, and he could hear the commotion as the firemen scrambled to put out the fire. Hiro gave Tadashi's limp body to Baymax who craddled his creator, giving scans. The blacked haired teenager peeked from the corner of the building to see frantic firemen and paramedics. There was a small commotion by the bottom of one of the stairs with railings at the front of the convention center.

"_No! Tadashi!_" He winced as he saw a younger version of himself, shouting at the top of his lungs and frantically try to squirm out of the steel grip that held him away from the fire. Hiro was tempted to go and tell his younger self that his brother was _actually_ alive but he couldn't blow his cover like that. He also preferred that Tadashi look more decent instead of scarring the young Hamada with mental images of raw burns and blood all over his brother.

Hiro ducked as a flashlight came in his direction and looked there again with a brief whistle to get the firemen's attention. The flashlight came to his direction again, before he heard frantic feet and the sound of gurneys. He ran back to Hikari who was finishing up with the remaining survivors. "We have to go, they'll come here any minute." He said.

She looked at the injured people and walked away reluctantly, getting her hover board afloat in the air. "I talked to the mayor and he's already sending a bunch of paramedics. They should be fine, I managed to save all of them without any life threatening injuries." She reported, and jumped on her board. Hiro jumped onto Baymax's back, and they took off toward the skies. He glanced back down, and sighed in relief when the firemen found the survivors and immediately tended to them.

Speaking of survivors, his brother was still_ alive_. Hiro felt fear eat at him and flinched every time he looked at Tadashi. His elder sibling was a _mess_. His clothes were burnt, burns circled around his arms, there was bruising on his face, and he could see blood on the t-shirt and right lower leg. Tadashi's was slow and labored, and looked dead if it weren't for the slight rise of his chest.

Once they had arrived, Baymax and Hikari went into the guest room and started to treat his brother. Hiro could have helped, but he felt queasy just by looking at Tadashi earlier and didn't need more unpleasant mental images to haunt him.

It had been about two hours now, and the teen paced in front of the guest bedroom in panic and worry. Was his brother ok? Would he not die this time? Tadashi did look really bad when he managed to get to him in time...what if he _didn't_ make it?

"Keep pacing and you'll be digging a hole to New China." His inner ranting was interrupted when Hikari appeared at the door, with a tired smile on her face. "He's fine."

He let out the breathe he never knew he held and relaxed. He wanted to go in, really, but he also hesitated. He didn't know how he would react, seeing his brother actually in the flesh. He still couldn't believe that they had actually done it and the only thing between him and his brother was that door.

Hikari rolled her eyes, and dragged him into the room forcefully before he could say anything. His breathe hitched when he saw his brother sleeping peacefully on the bed, bandaged, with an oxygen mask and IV without a care in the world.

He nearly cried in relief, and held his brother's hand hesitantly. "He's alright." He stared in disbelief.

Hikari hugged him briefly, "You can watch over him, he'll be just fine." She kissed his cheek, in which he blushed brightly and was glad he wasn't facing her right now.

He felt his eyes water with happiness and caught her before she managed to slip out of the room unnoticed. "Hey." She paused at the door way and looked at him in question. "Thank you." He said lamely.

She gave him a comforting smile, and slipped out the doorway, leaving Hiro to sit by his brothers bedside.

"Would you like me to perform a scan?" Baymax asked.

He shook his head, "No it's fine Baymax." Hiro couldn't believe it when Baymax had knocked on the warehouse door after Hikari had left to find a place to stay at. He thought that Baymax was back with the others but the robot then told him that he jumped in the after them, and simply used the GPS tracking microchip on Hiro's armor to locate him.

The robot walked up to him with an audible squeak, and held him in an unexpected hug. "_There, there._" Baymax patted his head and he sighed and smiled wearily at the robot. Baymax was always there for him, and always cheered him up when he was down.

Like Tadashi, except that this time, Tadashi would be there for his younger counterpart.

* * *

><p>"Tadashi, rest in peace."<p>

Hiro numbly stared at the coffin as it was buried. They had found no body in the ruins, so his coffin was going down empty with just a photo of him inside. Somehow there had been a bunch of survivors that somebody rescued that night. The savior was unknown, because they had fled the scene before anybody could catch up to them. He just wondered why his brother couldn't be one of the lucky survivors. Why didn't the mysterious savior save his brother? His brother died, _he died_. He wanted curl up in a ball and cry.

He barely even noticed as the rain poured down, how people comforted him. He just stared at the mocking gravestone, the explosion constantly repeated in his head nonstop. He didn't even notice how he was ushered into the car by his aunt, and was helped up to their_-his_ bedroom until he was left alone on his bed.

Tadashi was _gone_, and that's all that was all that mattered right now. He numbly stared at the empty bed, where Tadashi's hat laid untouched after the accident. He remembered how Tadashi had a weird obsession with that hat, and always liked to wear it. He had tried taking it before, but that resulted in him getting tickled to death until he apologized. The older Hamada would call him a knucklehead, and laugh happily at his brother's despair for tickle attacks.

He would never see his brother again. He would never see Tadashi's smile, laugh, or get hung upside down, tackled, scolded, get his hair ruffled in a brotherly love fashion, teased, _nothing._

_'I'll be fine, I promise I'll be back for you.'_

He broke that promise, for the first time Tadashi didn't keep his promise. Tadashi always kept his promises. But this time, that chain had been broken.

He hesitantly walked up to the isolated bed, his fingers lingering on the hat before he walked away, shutting off Tadashi's area with the wooden screen his brother always used for privacy.

Hiro laid in his bed, and stared at the ceiling blankly. Usually around right now, Tadashi would come home late from his lab. The tall teen would then ask what Hiro had been up to and why he was up this late, then scold him for looking up bot fights in the town, calling him_ 'unbelievable.'_ Hiro would never be the same, all he wanted was his brother back.

He burrowed himself into his blankets, and tried to shut out the whole world so he could grieve for his brother. All he had was aunt Cass, he had no parents, and in addition now he had no brother. The young genius sobbed into his sheets, curling up into a ball and quietly cried himself to sleep.

_Tadashi wasn't coming back this time._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know, it's sad and I'm a horrible person! I hate making Hiro sad, and Tadashi thinking he was going to die. But it was really intense right? I'm so proud of myself. Don't forget to review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Wow I'm on a role this week, the third update in a row and it's longer than chapter two. It might take me less than a week to update again because I haven't really planned what's going to happen in the fourth chapter but I'll try to be as fast as I can without procrastinating too much...I can't promise you guys anything though so please be patient and I'm sorry if I'm slow at updating.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this except my OC!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3:<span> New Faces**

Hiro sighed as he walked down the street. Hikari had kicked him out of the apartment claiming that he needed to get out and do something besides work and worrying. He was perfectly fine, but _noooo_, Baymax just had to scan him and report that he was under stress and was over exerting himself. Sometimes he swore the robot did it on purpose with that innocent marshmallow like look that couldn't get him in trouble, but he knew Baymax just worried about him and usual shrugged it off.

After some arguing_(in which Hikari always won)_ they had settled on a deal. If he went outside at least two hours a day for quality time to himself he could work the rest of the time until nine o'clock. He begrudgingly agreed, and had to admit that he was a little stressed and tired. He practically lived off of pure caffeine for the first week and a half.

As of now he had, he already went to gym_(hey, he did have to keep in shape for all of the criminals he fought)_, took a walk in the park, sketched some new ideas that whirled in his head in his handy notebook, and was now just wandering the streets. It was already around three o'clock, and he didn't even know what to do for the next two hours.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a drop of water landed on his nose, and he mentally groaned as storm clouds hovered above. _Great,_ he thought, _just what I needed._ Even when he slipped his hood on the rain started to increase rapidly, and he felt his hair get damp through the soggy clothing. People in the streets covered their heads with any object they could find and ran for the nearest shelter.

Hiro ran to the nearest store he saw, not even paying attention to the sign and slammed the door behind him. He felt very wet, and gross, more like a drenched cat. Yes, like Mochi during bath time.

When he looked to see where he was he mentally face palmed._ Of all places he just had to be near his aunt's cafe._ He guessed it was sort of by instinct, because he lived here and all. The place wasn't very crowded, because it was a Monday and everybody was most likely at work. Empty round tables were spotted across the room, and near the far side there was the counter with the display case of yummy pastries and a menu board hung over the wall. On the counter there was a cash register and a statue of a lucky cat, hence the name of the cafe. There were only two other people, who sat together in a corner together talking about a book.

He inwardly laughed at the irony, and was debating whether he should just stay here or run out in the rain. He chose the first option, because one, he did not want to go back outside because he was wet enough, two, he missed his aunt's pastries, and three, seeing as he already caused a time paradox by coming to this now new dimension what could buying coffee do?

He shook the hood off, hoping that he wasn't making a mistake and stared at the display case. He was definitely getting coffee. Coffee was a must, he knew he was a little bit too attached to coffee but he only drank it a lot when he was tired or cranky. Did he want a chocolate donut, glazed donut, cinnamon roll, or cookie? They all sounded so good right now, and he knew they were because Aunt Cass's food was the_ best_. Especially her wings, nothing beat her spicy chicken wings. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really regret coming here because he did feel a little homesick.

"Hello welcome to Lucky Cat Cafe, how may I help you?"

* * *

><p>Cass didn't know what to think when she saw one of her customers. Of course, she had met a lot of people but this boy...it was like seeing a ghost.<p>

The boy looked shockingly like Tadashi, maybe like a mixed version of her nephews? But he definitely looked a little more like Hiro. He had warm brown eyes, tan skin, and jet black hair in which she knew was wild despite the damp appearance from the rain. He had a warm smile, he was slightly shorter than Tadashi with some muscle and wasn't as thin as Hiro. He wore a dark grey hoodie, a purple shirt with a white undershirt, and long khaki pants. A backpack was slung over his shoulder, and his hands were currently in his pockets.

It took everything she had to stop herself from crying and thinking of Tadashi. This boy, looked like he could be one of her long lost nephews. _Maybe he was distant family she never knew about?_

The teen looked up, and she held her breathe as he gave the same warm smile just like recently deceased nephew. "Um, yeah, could I have a coffee, a glazed donut and a cinnamon roll? Oh-and can you pack the cinnamon roll in a bag please?" He requested.

"Right away." She nodded shakily, and busied herself with the order. After she was done she gave him the plate with his donut, the bag, and his coffee. "That will be $7.45." She said.

He handed her a ten dollar bill, and she gave him back his change. "Thank you." He said before taking a seat by one of the windows.

She couldn't help but stare at the kid because she was somehow drawn to him and she had made her curious. He was currently frowned at the rain outside, biting into his donut while tapping his pencil with the other hand. She could tell that he was tired because he slouched, and rubbed at his eyes.

_Must be a caffeine person,_ she thought.

The woman was intrigued by this boy, and glanced up at him once in a while. He had been here for an hour now, just aimlessly scribbling in his notebook and checking the weather every ten minutes. The other two customers had already grown tired of waiting for the rain to go away, and ran outside the rain. They were the only two left in here, and she was suddenly shaken out of her thoughts when he spoke, "Nice cafe." He said casually.

She attempted to give him a warm smile, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." There was an awkward silence. "The donut was good." He said, setting his plate on the counter.

She laughed, "Why thank you again." She smiled in amusement as he rubbed his head. "A sweet tooth?"

"Yeah." He answered sheepishly. He abruptly got up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Well, I should go now, the rain has finally stopped."

She hid her disappointment and waved as he opened the door, "Hope you come again!"

"I will." He said, before exiting the cafe with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Hiro had felt slightly better after he left the cafe, his aunt had always comforted him and just knowing that she was safe and recovering from Tadashi's death was enough for him. He had seen her reaction when he saw her, and how she would sneak looks at him. So he decided to talk to her after they were alone. She could sometimes read him like an open book like Tadashi could, and he sheepishly smiled when she assumed he was a sweet tooth. Yes, he <em>loved<em> his sweets, partly because of how Aunt Cass raised him since he was little and he always enjoyed her free sweets.

He felt a little more energetic from the coffee and donut he had and made his way to the apartment.

What he hadn't expected to happen was to walk along the sidewalk only to see a mini car zoom pass him, followed by Callaghan in his Yokai mask chasing them down the road on microbots.

_Right, the car chase, the good ol' times,_ he thought. He ran after them, briefly taking a moment to slip on his equipment in an alley. Unfortunately this time, it appeared that since they came here this event's outcome would change too. Callaghan did not budge from his spot, and go away after the car plunged into the water. Instead, the professor continued to watch the waters where the car had disappeared into.

He really wanted to help them, but was this really worth it to blow his cover? He could either go away and let them solve the problem like last time, or jump in and interfere before Callaghan hurt any of them. His question was answered when Baymax floated up and emerged to the surfaces with the others clinging onto him. Yokai slowly moved forward on his pedestal of microbots, his hand raising in a motion to eliminate them.

Hiro adjusted his helmet, making sure that the dark lens went over the face glass. Looks like he had to act quicker than he thought. Although some of the new upgrades weren't battle ready yet he had to do something. He would never abandon his friends, even if they didn't really know him that well as of now or didn't even know his identity. The moment the microbot hand lunged for the frozen teens in the water Hiro activated his rocket shoes and shot forward.

* * *

><p>The fourteen year old genius officially hated that masked man. The masked man 'Yokai' had stolen his microbots, and could possibly be the one who killed his brother.<p>

Sure he wasn't the kind of person to irrationally go on a hunt to get revenge but his brother had died because of that man. But where did he find himself now? That's right, he was getting chased by the psychopath through the streets of San Fransokyo, squished in a tiny car with his friends as the man tried to kill them in a car chase.

To make it worse, they thought the guy had left but the guy was still there, waiting for them as they resurfaced thanks to Baymax's balloon-like qualities.

The masked man raised his hand in a motion to strike them down, and he hugged Baymax for dear life as his own creation sped toward him.

But the weird thing was that the hit never came.

Hiro peered open his eyes to see the microbots shatter into undistinguished pieces into the water, _completely destroyed._ Oh, there was also the fact that a figure hovered in front of them with their fist in front where the microbots had been destroyed.

Their jaws dropped as the person floated in mid air. The person was definitely a teenager, and clearly a guy. The street lamps made his gear look amazing. Various parts were linked together in a dark purple shade combined with orange and red strips along various places, with a lot of black under gear. Although his shoes looked normal, Hiro could see a light emit from the bottom of the sole. The helmet had two orange strips at the top, with a shaded glass that prevented them from seeing who the person really was.

All he could think of right now was how the nerd part of him_ really_ wanted to take the whole thing apart to see how it worked.

Yokai hovered in the air, with his head tilted as if amused. But the stranger didn't waver, and opened his palms to reveal crackling purple electricity. Yes, _purple_ electricity. There was an unsaid message of _'back off'_, in which Yokai launched another attack to experiment but the guy effortlessly punched it again, making everything shatter to pieces.

The masked villain seemed to get the message and slowly disappeared into the shadows until he was not seen.

"_Whoa..._" He heard Fred say.

The figure didn't say anything, and Hiro found himself carried to the dock. Then one by one his friends were helped and Baymax swam himself over slowly.

"Thank you." Honey said. The mysterious savior nodded, then started to walk off without a word.

"_Wait!_" The figure stopped, and turned to him in question.

"Who are you? Why did you save us?" He asked.

The hero started to hover off the ground, momentarily looking at us before shooting off into the sky in a flash.

"Dude..." Fred paused. "That was _freaking awesome_! Did you see how the guy flew? And then the whole lightning and punching thing like _whoosh!_ and _Kaboom!_" He exclaimed. "_That was freaking awesome!_" He repeated in a sing song voice.

Gogo frowned, and squeezed her drenched hair in disgruntlement. "Well it would've helped if he actually _answered_ the question."

Fred rolled his eyes, "But Gogo, the point in being a superhero is being mysterious." He said that as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hiro was also disappointed. It would have helped if they knew who the guy was so they could get help from him. He had saved their lives, and Hiro owed him. There was also that small part of him that was dying to know how the stranger made his gloves emit purple electricity form his palms.

"Hey what's that?" Wasabi pointed.

Hiro followed his gaze and saw a small piece of paper held steady on the ground by a rock. "Maybe he left it behind?" Hiro shrugged.

Honey Lemon went to go pick it up and she read it out loud,

"_A friend_."

* * *

><p>Tadashi groaned as he came to and opened his eyes slowly. He found himself in a small plain bedroom, that had a wooden nightstand with a glass of water on it and a red machine box beside it, half hidden.<p>

_What...what was he doing here?_

He groaned as his head throbbed and he looked down at the bandages that were wrapped securely around both of his arms. _Bandages?_ He clutched his head with one hand as memories came flashing through his mind.

_Mr. Callaghan. The explosion. Hiro. Wait, he was still alive?_ He remembered the bomb about to go off, but what happened after? The memories of that strange purple force field flashed into his mind and he frowned. Still didn't answer as to where he was and why he was here. Clearly he wasn't in a hospital or in his room.

His throat felt dry and scratchy, as if he hasn't spoken in weeks. His body was sore, some parts hurt like heck, and he just really wanted to know what was going on. He hated being unaware of his surroundings.

He shifted his position on the bed, moving to pull himself up when his bandaged arm protested, and he moaned in pain as it throbbed painfully. "_Ow.._" He grunted.

There was a small beeping noise near the corner of the room where the small red machine box was, and he looked up in surprise to see his robot friend, Baymax come to life. The inflatable robot stared at him from its charging stand, then to its charging, back to him and waddled up to him. "You have awoken." Baymax stated in a mechanical voice.

Tadashi gave a weak smile, "Hey Baymax." He greeted hoarsely.

The robots belly flickered, and the familiar rating faces appeared. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" He asked, with a slight tilt to the head.

Tadashi sighed, "I don't know Baymax, an eight?" He offered.

The robot blinked at him, offered the cup of water in which he drank all of it_(he felt way better after that)_, and he sighed after that, frowning at the big blur in his memory. He was slightly frustrated, and couldn't make out anything because of his jumbled thoughts and there was no one here besides Baymax. Speaking of the marshmallow like robot, it confused him by patting his head out of nowhere saying, "There, there. Emotional pain and post traumatic stress is normal for mental scarring. It is okay to cry."

Tadashi was flabbergasted. _Did Baymax expect him to be..scarred? As in mentally?_ He never remembered installing information about mental health in the white robots chip.

"...Trauma?"

"Yes, it is a natural cause of traumatic accidents which make you prone to nightmares and flashbacks." Baymax reported. "Would a hug make you feel better?" He asked innocently.

Tadashi leaned away subconsciously. "No thanks...I think I'm good." He said.

"Baymax, you're making him uncomfortable." A voice sighed from the door.

Tadashi turned toward the door to see a teenager standing there, leaning on the doorway with a bright smile on her face. _Hikari,_ he first thought. _But wait...Hikari isn't that old, she should be fourteen and she's in South Korwaii right now. Then who is she?_

She walked up to him and set a palm on his forehead, "You feeling okay? You've been out for two weeks."

_Two weeks?_ Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows, "Two weeks? What happened? All I remember is the fire, then the explosion..." He trailed off, "and a purple force field." He finished.

She sat on the chair next to him and smiled, "Well at least you remember everything, as to what's happening that is complicated. You up for it right now?" She asked.

Tadashi nodded, and settled down in the blankets. "Well for starters, Hiro is fine, he's back at the Lucky Cat Cafe with your Aunt Cass, the bad news is that everyone thinks your dead."

Uh-oh...he had promised Hiro he would be safe. But now Hiro thinks he's dead, and probably needs him. Knowing Hiro he would be too depressed or unmotivated to do anything. What if his brother resorted to bot fighting again? What had he done?

Tadashi tried to get up but winced in pain, "I have to go to Hiro, he'll-"

"No you can't." She pushed him back down. "_Not_ until you recover, I bet you can't even walk around without collapsing on the floor. Plus, I bet you wouldn't want Hiro to see you like this." She reprimanded.

He knew she was right, he couldn't even sit up fully without feeling the pain and soreness. He also didn't want Hiro to see him like this because his little brother would most likely blame himself and keep repeatedly kicking himself from the guilt. "Then what do I do? Make Hiro believe I'm still dead?" He asked in frustration.

She slumped into the chair, "That's all we can do." She said regretfully, "If Mr. Callaghan finds out you're alive, he'll go after you."

"Mr. Callaghan?"

"Yes, he's the one who started the explosion."

"No." He denied. "Mr. Callaghan didn't start it, he was still in there, I went to go in to save him-"

"And he's alive, it's all part of his evil plan." She crossed her arms and frowned, "He tried to _kill you_ Tadashi. He's a criminal, and wants to kill Krei for revenge. He stole Hiro's microbots and is now using those to kill Krei." She explained.

Tadashi was at a loss of words when his encounter of his former professor came crashing back into his mind. She did speak of the truth, Mr. Callaghan was evil as much as he hated to admit it. He tried to kill people at the convention to mask his death. "How do you know all of this?" He asked.

She brushed away a bang that went in front of her eye. "Because Tadashi, it's already happened. I'm from the future from this weird dimensional travel machine and I'm stuck here until I find a way back. You have to believe me." She looked him in the eye, "Don't you recognize me?"

Tadashi was shocked but nodded, "Hikari...Hikari Tsuyoki." He said hesitantly.

She smiled, "Got it in a nutshell."

"So then..." he pointed at her, "you, came here by a weird machine, and need a way back but you don't have a way back-"

"_-yet._" She corrected. "We're working on it, while Baymax has watched over you we have been trying to rebuild the machine. This would have been the same timeline but since we came we created a time ripple affect-oh sorry I'm rambling. It probably isn't good to give you a headache." She blushed in embarrassment.

Tadashi laughed softly, "It's fine." He assured.

"Well I'm from what this timeline could have been before we caused the ripple, we've been here for a month."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow, "_We?_"

She fiddled with her shirt, "Yeah, Baymax, Hiro and I." She said.

Tadashi was suddenly excited. If they had come here from three years into the future then his little bro must have changed so much if Hikari had grown this much. How much had Hiro grown over the past three years? Or no, did he continue to go to the institute of technology? "Hiro came with you?" He asked.

She nodded, "He's working in the lab right now, you know, for upgrades."

"Upgrades?"

"The equipment got damaged from our fight with_ 'Crazy Casper,'_ he's just making upgrades, fixing things-"

"_What?_" He demanded. "_What fight?_" He asked.

She rocked in her the chair, "Well in our dimension Hiro and the others fought Mr. Callaghan and after Mr. Callaghan was apprehended they formed the big hero 6. Basically local superheroes, I joined up when I moved here a few months later. We've been fighting crime for three years now." She explained.

Tadashi gripped the bed sheets, "Fighting crime? That's dangerous, you could get hurt." He said worriedly.

She sighed, "Well at that time Hiro wasn't very right in the head, he's the founder you know. He's a well respected hero of San Fransokyo and he's saved so many lives, you have to try and understand why he does this." She said.

"I'll try, but can I talk to him?"

She bit her lip, "I...don't think that would be very smart right now."

"Why?"

She raked a hand through her hair, "Well...you see, it's complicated. In our timeline you... died in the explosion." She explained reluctantly. "He hasn't seen you in three years, and it's pretty hard on him seeing you..ya know, _alive_. He's the one who protected you from the bomb in the fire." She said quietly.

"_Oh..._"

Tadashi felt guilt pierce his heart. So his suspicion was correct, he did die. He knew that he would have never survived the fire alone. But...thanks to them being here he survived. Hiro saved his life, his own little brother. He hadn't even talked to his little brother but he already felt that Hiro had grown too much. He guessed that he could forgive him for choosing to be a super hero, Hiro had saved his own life two weeks ago. That's what superheroes did right? They protected people form bad guys and sacrificed their lives everyday just so people could live peacefully. He would have to talk to Hiro later about this. He felt guilty for getting killed in the other timeline, he left Hiro alone. "So when can I see him?" He asked.

She gave a small smile, "Well if you're up for it now I could wheel you over. I honestly don't think I should be doing this but Hiro needs to face his past. He has come to terms with it somewhat, but I think he needs a little nudge in the right direction." She stated firmly.

Tadashi immediately agreed.

After painfully moving from the bed to a wheelchair, he felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of meeting his brother. He would be seventeen now wouldn't he? That would mean that Hiro was only one year younger than him now. He observed his surroundings as she wheeled him through a small series of halls and couldn't help but wonder how they managed to get this place to stay at. "So if you guys came from the future dimension how do you have this apartment?" He asked.

"I talked to the mayor, and he's willing to help us until we find a way back. He's letting us live here until then." She answered, then stopped in front of a door that had a messy label that said lab on it.

"Ready?" He nodded.

She opened the door, and he immediately heard a bunch of tinkering noises and the sound of working. The place was a medium sized room, just the perfect size for a home lab. It was slightly messy, with a bunch of equipment set neatly on the tables off to the side. There was also a work bench with a laptop on it and there were papers scattered all over the desk with additional sticky notes marking a variety of books on the corner of the desk. That was definitely Hiro's mess.

He peered around from his seat in his wheelchair, and caught his breathe as he saw who he had been anticipating to see.

His brother had grown, a lot even if he didn't see him up close or in the front. He was about a foot taller, still a little lanky but overall the same with the exception of a little more muscle. His hair was as messy and wild as ever. He now wore black sneakers, a dark grey zip up hoodie, long tan khakis, with a white undershirt underneath a dark purple shirt.

Beside him was Baymax, who stared at the table and occasionally gave him tools he needed when he asked for them.

Hikari cleared her throat, and made a sign to be quiet with a mischievous smile. "_Hey_ _T-nerd!_" She shouted.

The boy jumped at least a feet into the air from the unexpected shout, dropped the hammer on his toe as he muttered to himself while hopping on one leg. One thing led to another as he finally fell backward onto the ground where he crashed into the trash can which resulted in a bunch of crumpled pieces of paper falling on his face.

Baymax blinked at Hiro who groaned on the ground. "You have fallen." Tadashi tried his best to keep his snickers to himself.

"No _really_ Baymax." He groaned sarcastically, and glared at the robot with one eye. Baymax then set to picking of the pieces of paper, while Hiro heaved himself up and proceeded to dust himself off. "Seriously, Hikari, why did you have to go and scare me like that? And _don't_ call me T-nerd! I was trying to-" Hiro froze like a deer in the headlights in the middle of his ranting, and paled.

Tadashi awkwardly waved, letting out a small laugh.

"_Hey._"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Just some filler stuff and extra things put in for this chapter, aren't you all glad that Tadashi is not dead? I am, well I guess that's all for now. There will probably be some more action later on in the upcoming chapters. There will be epic fighting scenes, but I cannot guarantee that my fighting scenes will be that good. I will probably update in about a week or so, because I didn't get a chance to really write the fourth chapter yet with all of this constant updating, editing, and writing with my other fanfictions. See you next time and please review!:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey I'm back! I'm on a roll with updating, it's a miracle! Thank you to those people who actually review, it makes my day to see that all of you enjoy this story and that its getting some good feedback so I most likely will not abandon this story until it's finished. Thank you to whoever pointed out my error in his age, I just noticed that three days ago when I was rereading and editing my other chapters for mistakes but I fixed it. The good news is that next week is thanksgiving break, which means I'll have a lot more time to update this story hopefully if I don't get sidetracked or anything. Well enjoy this chapter it's extra long just for you guys, and I'll get started on chapter 5 as soon as I can! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this, nothing! Well except my OC but still...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4:<span> Letting Go**

The younger sibling fumbled with his hoodie after unfreezing, "_Tadashi..._" He whispered.

It was his brother, actually awake and looking at him with those kind brown eyes he missed so much. He felt a sudden mass of butterflies in his stomach and he didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to shout from the rooftops that his brother was actually awake and real, the other part of him wanted to be angry at Tadashi for making him worry and think he was a goner, and the third part wanted to start crying and pull his brother into a desperate hug.

He didn't know what to do, and ignored the throbbing pain from his foot from the hammer. For the first time, the genius was at a loss of what to do.

Hiro tried to mask his anguish by just staring at his brother, taking in his condition.

But from Tadashi's point of view, Hiro looked so broken and conflicted. Nothing like the hyper, outgoing brother he knew. He was trying to shield himself from emotions. It worried the elder brother.

He looked behind Tadashi to see Hikari wink at him, then leave. During their little stare down Baymax had disappeared with Hikari also. Why did Hikari leave him alone? At least Baymax could have stayed. Now it was just him and his big brother.

Tadashi tried for a smile which made Hiro inwardly flinch, "How's it going?" He asked awkwardly.

Hiro looked off to the side, clearly not wanting to meet his eyes. "Er, fine I guess..." He tried to reign in his emotions, but he simply couldn't do it this time. The emotional overload was too much for him to hide after it just kept building up higher and higher like a dam.

Tadashi sighed, and pushed his wheelchair in front of the distraught teen. "Hiro, _look_ at me." He said. The boy reluctantly met his eyes. "I may not be your dimensions Tadashi but...you're still my little brother. I'm sorry for leaving you alone, and I feel horrible for that. You must have been so lonely without mom, dad, and I. Even though I'm not your Tadashi...it doesn't matter if you're from a different dimension. I know that my counterpart wouldn't want you to be upset like this. I'm still here for you no matter what." He held out his arms.

"_Come here._"

Hiro found himself in a gentle hug moments later, and returned it as best as he could without hindering Tadashi's injuries. "Thank you." Hiro breathed. He felt a few tears trail down his cheeks and into the injured teens shirt but he didn't care. He just wanted to hug his brother and spend as much time with him as he could before he returned to his own dimension.

"Hey." Tadashi chuckled. "That's what brothers are for, right knucklehead?"

Hiro pulled out of the hug and wiped away his tears with his sleeve with a slight smile on his face. "Right." He agreed.

Although he still felt a little guilty about Tadashi's death his body suddenly felt a lot lighter now, like the guilt he had been forced to carry had been taken off and he was finally able to feel something other than guilt and grief since his brother's death.

Tadashi took his lightened mood as a good sign and smiled widely, "Look at you." He gestured. "You're so big now! Has the little baby grown up?" He exclaimed teasingly.

Hiro huffed, and rolled his eyes. "I may have grown, but I am _not_, and _never_ was a baby." He insisted, taking the playful banter as a challenge. Hey, he had grown his fair share and had a big growth spurt over the years. He was now only a half head shorter than Tadashi and gained muscle from fighting crime. He at least deserved some credit for not being the same lanky boy with poor strength from three years ago.

Tadashi quirked an eyebrow, "You're pouting."

"Am not."

"Don't deny it."

They both laughed, even if his was a little bittersweet. To Hiro it felt like his brother never left. _It felt just like old times,_ he thought sadly. He really felt homesick now, even though he felt like he had come to terms with his brothers death new feelings arose and...he felt that he needed some alone time.

His brother seemed to pick up on his slightly depressed mood and frowned. "I can go, if you want." He said.

Hiro shook his head, "No really, I'm fine. Just...overwhelmed." He admitted.

"Then you should take a break, you shouldn't over exert yourself. Just take things slow." His brother advised.

"Right..." He murmured, and suddenly found the ground very interesting. "Fresh air does seem inviting..." He trailed off.

"In that case, go." He looked to see Hikari with her arms crossed with a soft smile on her face. But he could tell she was worried, and he hated making people worry about him too much. Everybody always felt sympathetic, he hated being pitied on so he usually smiled and tried to be himself for the sake of other people. The only people that he had trusted in seeing his troubled side was Aunt Cass, Tadashi, Baymax, Hikari, and occasionally the rest of the gang.

He rubbed his elbow, "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, Hikari and Baymax are here." Tadashi assured, with a small encouraging nod.

He was glad that his brother knew him really well to know that he needed his space. While he did love the affection and concern, he sometimes felt he needed to sort out his thoughts by himself, and that was when he usually worked in the lab. He had Baymax and Hikari to count on, Baymax was really patient, although not really emotional and understanding. Hikari understood him, seeing as her father died four years ago and she was his best friend. Hikari was nice, patient, and always knew how to make him feel better or cheer up. She had this weird ability like Tadashi to see through all the facades he put up, and usually confronted him when something was troubling him.

Hiro grabbed his backpack, and slung it over his shoulder. After a brief hug from the two, Hikari handed him a piece of paper. "While you're at it, could you get some groceries? We're running low from you hiding like a vampire in the lab." She teased, in hope to lighten the mood.

Hiro ignored her teasing, and snorted, "If I were a vampire I would've sucked your blood by now." He spread his fingers out in a claw like manner and bared his teeth, completely forgetting about Tadashi being there. "_I need blood, fear me!"_ He mocked. This was their close relationship in action. Hiro would sometimes get upset, she would tease him in an attempt to cheer him up and then he would give into the banter and tease her back. He tended to feel like his old self when they annoyed each other seeing as they bonded by that as kids.

Like when she started calling him T-Nerd when they were seven. He always wondered why she gave him that nickname and proudly proclaimed that sense he was a 'nerd' and was addicted to technology his new name would be T-Nerd from that day on. Of course, he responded back by giving her a nickname and called her Kari, short for her name. He didn't understand at that age, and often wondered why she wasn't called T-Nerd too when she loved technology and was considered a smart person, and people at school called smart people _'nerds.'_ A eleven year old Tadashi only told him that he better get used to the name, because once Hikari made up her mind about something random like that she would never let it go.

She laughed, and playfully slapped his shoulder, "That's the Hiro I know."

On the sidelines, Tadashi was really confused. But an idea suddenly dawned in the guy's brain and his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he observed the two teens. Tadashi hid a small smile behind his hand and continued to watch the playful banter. He would investigate this later, well, more like interrogate Hiro and tease him endlessly about it if his suspicions were correct.

"Now get out of here mister, and don't forget to get me a cinnamon roll!" She reminded.

Hiro stuck his tongue out when he was by the door, "You and your addiction to cinnamon rolls." He ducked as a ball of paper hit the wall where his head would have been. "I was only kidding!" He called, dodging another wad of paper before slipping out the door.

Hiro released the breathe he never knew he held after he closed the lab door behind him and closed his eyes as he rested his forehead on a nearby wall. He didn't think he could keep his emotions in check, but he did it. But now he felt horrible, his brother had mistakenly assumed that Hiro didn't want to see him. He didn't want his brother to worry about him too much...especially when the elder Hamada felt guilty for dying even if it wasn't his fault.

After composing himself, he slapped his cheeks. He would not let all of this in his head. All he needed was a little walk, a coffee, and possibly a long nap. He locked the apartment door behind him, before pocketing his hands and walking throughout the streets of San Fransokyo to the local supermarket.

* * *

><p><em>Eggs...<em>

Hiro scanned the cold section near the dairy for his desired item. He finally found what he was looking for, a picked up a carton of a dozen. He switched the shopping basket to his other arm, using his free hand to grab the shopping list Hikari gave him. It was just the same usual grocery list, with additional items probably since Tadashi was awake and they had another mouth to feed.

He occasionally went to buy food, usually Hikari had done it in the past month because he was always busy in the lab. He did feel guilty, and wanted to make it up for her so he usually came home with a treat from his break times at the Lucky Cat Cafe.

Ever since that rainy day at the cafe he made an effort to go there when he could and keep his aunt company. He enjoyed talking to her, and she conveyed the same emotions. He knew she wouldn't admit it, but he saw her smile nostalgically and assumed she was thinking of Tadashi or his parents. Aunt Cass did say that he reminded her of his dad, Tadashi was more like their mother personality wise. It was like a daily routine for him now so he felt comfortable going there without causing trouble.

He had not seen the crew and his past self yet. Hiro didn't know whether they would be suspicious because he looked like a long lost relative or they would somehow miraculously recognize him from their confrontation by the ocean. He doubted it, he had grown a lot over the past years and he installed a temporary tinted window on the helmet just because they had to conceal their identities.

He was careful not to speak to them, because they would definitely recognize him somehow. He didn't know how or what they would do, one slip up and he was as good as toast. He also saw how they stared at him in admiration and surprise back in the water, and wondered if that's how little kids saw him as he kicked criminal butt or saved their lives.

The 'to be' heroes had interrogated him briefly and he tried his best to hold himself back from answering. He had seen the disappointment on little Hiro's face as he flew away but left a note for them. That counted too right?

He subconsciously rubbed his fist, and felt the almost faded bruise sting a tiny bit from punching the microbots. He needed to work on that, maybe he could add some more protection with metal plate layers to make it more durable? It would help him last longer during a fight if he had stronger armor that protected his actual body. Plus, if he added the right combinations of metal plates it could benefit to his advantage and strengthen the conductivity in his glove when he activated the purple electricity.

That's right, the purple electricity was an upgrade form his old suit. He had actually upgraded the suit constantly and it now had more protection and was more durable since its first run. The purple electricity was something he experimented with around the past few months. Sense Hikari had discovered how to maneuver water with constant static manipulation he decided to give it a try. Hiro was a bit useless without his microbots or Baymax, he needed more abilities to protect himself. He had created a compartment in the glove which could produce electricity and control the amount, temperature, and energy produced only according to his choice. The special chemical compartment he had made was a combination of rare particles, electricity, and combine all of that with luecodyes. Luecodyes are organic chemicals which could alter the color of a specific object by controlling the temperature. He had tweaked it so it was just right, and the lightning gave off a cool purple glow that never ceased to amaze him.

He had also upgraded his black sneakers to hover, because he couldn't go flying around in the city's sky when there was already a Baymax here. He had removed the bottom part of the shoe and installed a small system that allowed him to fly by himself. It had been challenging at first, but after many trials it had finally worked. He had only worked on it when they first got here because he was bored out of his mind. He did get in trouble yesterday when he told Hikari that he had used both of the new upgrades to protect his younger counterpart from getting killed by Callaghan. Her lecturing involved many whacks to the head, scowls, and getting kicked out of the lab for a whole day again. He wasn't supposed to use them because they weren't officially ready for combat. He was just glad that they didn't decide to break down on him because that would have been bad and embarrassing.

The teen checked his shopping bag, and realized that he forgot to buy batteries. He needed some new ones to work on his new project...

Hiro quickly found the battery section, and took a big pack of the huge batteries. Now all he needed to do was pay, and go to the cafe for a donut, coffee, and buy a cinnamon roll for Hikari to maybe apologize for using his equipment when he wasn't supposed to. Maybe he should get Tadashi's favorite also, it would make up for being rude earlier.

He paid for his groceries, but while he did that he felt like he was being watched. He discretely peeked at where he felt the sudden chill and chuckled softly when he saw long honey blonde hair whip out of sight. _It was probably Honey Lemon,_ he thought to himself. Hiro held the brown bag in front of him as he walked to the Lucky Cat Cafe with a growing smile on his face.

He opened the door by pushing it open with one arm, and slung his backpack on top of his customary chair with the groceries in the seat across.

"Welcome back! What can I get for you today?" Aunt Cass chirped happily. He was pretty sure that Aunt Cass didn't know his name yet. The woman always got so distracted easily, that every single time he visited he managed to slip away before she asked for his name.

He smiled, "Hi, the usual please? Except, could you add some cream puffs to the bag?" Cream puffs were Tadashi's favorite, it was a little weakness that Hiro found out when he had snatched a cream puff off of his brothers plate and the elder whined, and stared at the plate when Tadashi was around eleven.

"Of course, the cinnamon rolls and cream puffs will be ready in about five minutes but I'll bring it to you when it's done." She winked, handing him his coffee and plate.

He murmured his thanks, and plopped himself down onto the chair. He opened up a textbook he took with him, which was very thick and littered with sticky notes along the sides. It was on theories and complicated formulas Hikari had let him borrow. Although it was way above the college curriculum he studied it anyway, and took the challenge of solving these complicated problems.

Just as he was in the middle of scribbling some calculations he needed for the dimension machine chemical components in his notebook a shadow cast over his work and he looked up.

* * *

><p>Hiro Hamada was itching to go back to making the suits back in the garage. He was finished with his suit, Baymax, Gogo, Honey Lemon and was almost done with Fred's suit. He still had to make Wasabi's suit but he already had the design planned in his mind and his fingers twitched in anticipation to go back and finish it. But his friends had insisted on him taking a break and having a snack in the cafe.<p>

Sure he loved hanging out with them, but he just couldn't get his mind off of those designs... He snapped out of his daze when he heard a chair scrap along the ground and saw it was Honey Lemon.

"How are you guys?" She asked happily, and sat in her seat beside Wasabi.

They all replied simultaneously, and while Hiro munched on his apple pie he turned to Honey when she tapped him on the arm. "Hiro, you wouldn't happen to have any relatives in the city do you?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head and frowned, "No, all my other relatives are...gone." He answered slowly.

She bit her lip and her eyes flashed with guilt, "Oh my gosh I'm _so_ sorry Hiro, I didn't mean to bring that up-"

"It's fine." He shrugged. He peered one eye at her and furrowed his eyebrows, "Why do you ask?"

She sipped her tea and waved her hand dismissively, "Oh, I just saw somebody in the supermarket that looked just like you! At first I thought it was Tadashi but he could pass for your long lost brother." She laughed nervously.

"Maybe it was Tadashi's evil twin!" Fred proposed, and took a swift bite off his donut.

Gogo rolled her eyes, and popped her baby pink bubble gum. "_Right..._" She said deadpanned.

Although it wasn't possible it made Hiro curious. Who did Honey Lemon run into that would look just like him? Maybe he had some unknown family running around and he didn't even know it. It would be nice to figure out though, but he knew that the chances of running into another living relative besides his Aunt were slim.

"Hiro," he looked up to see his Aunt Cass approach with a brown paper bag. "could you give this to the young man over there? I promised I'd give this to him but I have to go run and check on the other pastries in the kitchen-"

"I got it Aunt Cass." He said, taking the bag. She smiled, briefly ruffling his hair before rushing back into the back room.

Hiro looked where his Aunt Cass had directed him to and he had to blink and rub his eyes. "Hey guys? I think I'm seeing things again." He said worriedly, his eyes never leaving the client.

Honey Lemon stared at the person Hiro was looking at and gasped. "That's the guy I saw!" She pointed.

All of their jaws dropped and suddenly it was like Tadashi's ghost had just visited them.

The guy didn't look exactly like Tadashi but he did look similar enough to be assumed a relative by Honey Lemon. The teen was a slim teen, that wore a dark grey zip up hoodie, a purple shirt, and long tan khakis with a pair of converse. He had kind brown eyes, and the same wild, shaggy hair as Hiro. His lips were thinned, as he tapped his pencil against a notebook while scribbling something down as he looked back and forth from his book.

_What a coincidence,_ he thought. Hiro walked over to the teen slowly, and peered at what he was doing curiously. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw the complex formulas neatly written out on the paper with a bunch of other measurements and diagrams. This person was a genius, the problems the guy solved even made his own brain hurt.

"If your mouth stays open any longer I think flies will start going in and out." He was snapped out of his daze when the said teen looked up, with the same warm brown eyes and a spark of curiosity in them. "Can I help you?" The guy asked, faintly amused by the small smile adorning his face.

Hiro stammered, and shoved the bag in front of him, "M-my Aunt Cass told me to give this to you."

The black haired boy took the bag and smiled gratefully, "Thanks, tell her that her pastries are the best." He requested.

Hiro nodded dumbly, and walked back to his table where his friends sat, watching their interaction. He watched from his seat as they guy proceeded to pack everything into his backpack, then grab the grocery bag and brown bag Hiro gave him and exit the store. Gogo broke the silence by crossing her arms and staring at the retreating figure as they guy blended into the crowd. "Well, what do you know, lizard guy was right." _Right indeed._

* * *

><p>"Hiro."<p>

He turned around, seeing Hikari watching him in concern as he put the last of the groceries away. "I got the groceries like you wanted." He gestured at the receipt on the table. He knew he was avoiding the upcoming talk about her probably asking if he was okay from earlier.

"I can see that." She looked like she was about to say something but she shook her head and went for a different approach. "How was your break?" She asked instead.

He hummed, and leaned his head back against his crossed arms behind his head. "Well, I finally met my younger counterpart and the rest of the gang." He said casually.

She blinked in surprise, "_Really?_ Well how did that go?" She asked.

He laughed lightly, "Well to put it bluntly, I was probably like Tadashi from the dead." He joked. "They were all staring at me, I think my younger self is going to investigate if it keeps bugging him. It was pretty awkward, but I left before they could ask anything." He explained. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Do I really remind everyone of Tadashi?"

She studied him and then clicked her tongue, "Well the only difference is your voice, height, face shape, and hair. I can see why they would think you're him." She observed.

He scrunched up his nose. _Speaking of his brother..._ "Where is he anyways?" He asked.

"He's in his bedroom sleeping. But he probably got tired of staying in bed. I gave him a notebook in case he was bored." She said.

They were silent for a moment, and he knew the talk as coming sooner or later so he sighed, "Hikari, I know you didn't just come to ask me how my day was. This is about Tadashi, isn't it?" He asked softly.

She nodded her head, "Hiro, you can't just run away from all of this." She said in knowingly.

He hung his head low and sighed, "Yeah, I know but.._.it's hard,_ you know? I finally come to terms with his death and two years later we end up here," he spread his arms out to point out the house. "and I see him again, _alive._" He said wearily.

He felt her put her hands on his shoulders, and lift his chin up with a gentle hand. "Hiro." She paused. "I know it's hard, to see him alive and all but all we can really do is let things play out." She looked down at the floor, "It'll be tough...but just think about it this way. You can properly say goodbye with no regrets and can move on to a better life."

Hiro wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her shoulder. She leaned into his grip, and he felt relaxed. Sure, after this moment and when he would look back to this moment in the future he would have turned as bright as a cherry tomato. But for now, he just tried to push away all of his troubles and let himself have a moment of peace.

She shifted in his arms and leaned her head against his chest, "Feel better now?"

"Yeah." He buried his head into her hair and closed his eyes, "But...just a little longer, _please_."

She leaned into his arms, and they stayed for that a few minutes. It was perfect, and he wished they could stay like this forever. Sure, they weren't dating or anything. He had been thinking about it over the past year but every single time he tried something either interrupted the moment, he did something incredibly stupid, or he chickened out.

He never realized a small tear trail down his cheek and felt her lean out of the embrace, and brush it away gently with her thumb. "Thank you." He murmured.

She smiled gently, "That's what I'm here for right?"

He lightly blushed, and held out the small brown bag to change the topic before he blushed even more. "I...got you your cinnamon rolls." He said lamely.

Her eyes brightened. "_Aw,_ you shouldn't have."

"Well if your saying that I could just take them and eat them myself-"

"_No!_ I take it back!" She shrieked.

Hiro laughed at her possessive look and never took note of the twinkle in her eye as he laughed. "Then come and get it." He slyly held up the bag in the air. She narrowed her eyes at the challenge and immediately tried clawing it out of his grip.

_Ah, the joys of being so tall now,_ he thought as she desperately jumped up and down with her hands stretched out. He took that time to reflect upon this moment, taking note as she pouted and gave him the dreaded puppy eyes. He finally gave in, lowering the bag and snorted as she hugged the bag and scooted away from him.

Hikari and her addiction to the glazed, cinnamon sprinkled goodness. It was good and he loved them too, just not to the same extent as she did. Her love for the sweet pastry rivaled his love for coffee.

She looked inside the bag smugly and stuck her tongue at him. _"Mine."_

* * *

><p>Tadashi was bored out of his mind. All he could think about was how depressed he was that his teacher betrayed him, how he longed to hug his remaining family to assure them he wasn't dead, and how the future Hiro had changed so much.<p>

He had to admit, the boy was so much harder to read now. While Hiro's personality had pretty much remained the same, his new quirks were a different story.

Hiro had grown up so much, too fast for Tadashi's liking. It reminded him of himself when their parents had died. The boy was still reckless, sarcastic, curious, relaxed, and carefree. But added to those list of traits was a responsibility, a sense of justice, selflessness, wisdom, and a gentle side.

Tadashi had no idea what Hiro had been through to start acting like that. It made him proud, but at the same time he was sad.

His kid brother didn't have to grow up that fast. He didn't have to become like...well, like himself.

Although it certainly wasn't a bad thing, he wanted Hiro to be able to experience the things he never could. He wanted him to grow up in a carefree environment, to make friends, grow with a family, and take his time to grow up. But that never happened sense he and his parents were dead and Hiro only had Aunt Cass.

But alas, Hiro had gone through the same thing despite all the effort he had put into giving Hiro a good childhood.

He guessed the responsibility, justice, and selflessness came from being a superhero. Hiro's random wise moments were when he had that faraway look in his eye, that showed nothing but dark shadows of grief and loss when it came to sentimental things. Those spontaneous moments were probably from his experience in battle and loss. But he had no idea where the gentle side came from.

Where had the rebellious boy go? The boy that went to illegal bot fights, and had to always get bailed out or rescued by Tadashi? Sure he could be well behaved at some times, but his Hiro tended to be a handful. Always reckless, clumsy, rebellious and oblivious(not in a bad way).

His whirlwind of thoughts kept him occupied for the two hours since Hiro left. While Hikari had given him a notebook for some entertainment after he had eaten some soup, he had already scribbled down some ideas for upgrading Baymax's repertoire of medical skills.

He sighed, and leaned into the fluffy sheets on the mattress.

The familiar beeping on Baymax's charging stand alerted him, and when he opened his eyes again he saw the robot stare at him at the bedside. _Wait...how did Baymax activate by himself? He didn't recall saying ow..._

"Baymax, how did you activate yourself?" He asked in surprise.

The robot tilted its head, "I sensed a sign of distress."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "But I didn't say_ 'ow.'_"

"Hiro has programmed me to recognize emotions. You are my patient, I will help you as long as it is in my abilities to do so." Baymax answered. "What seems to be the problem?"

Tadashi felt pretty weird trying to make a conversation with his robot and sighed. "It's Hiro, I don't know how I should deal with him. It's like I don't even know him anymore." He confessed.

Baymax waddled forward, "Hiro has been through a lot. He had to mature in your absence to fill in your responsibilities." Tadashi watched in amazement as the Robot's stomach light up into a screen. He watched as Hiro served at a really busy cafe with ease, which used to be his job when Aunt Cass needed help. "He is a hard worker and beneficial to Cass' business."

Tadashi's fingers lingered on the screen, "How do you have all of this?" He asked.

"You programmed a high tech camera in my scanner. Hiro has upgraded it so that I am aware of my surroundings and can keep track of everything in my memory."

"Does Hiro know you have this?"

"No, he was currently unaware of my being on the staircase as he worked." It answered.

Tadashi looked up at the robot, desperate to see more of his brother's life. "Can I see more?"

The images changed, and he vividly payed attention to the moving pictures on the screen. The camera showed that Baymax was flying at high speed on top of the water. He was alarmed when he heard sirens and in the middle of the bridge was an accident. _"We're going to land slowly."_ He heard Hiro say from ontop. Baymax gradually slowed down, and he saw Hiro jump down with easy grace and land on his feet. Bystanders were being blocked off by the police, and he finally got a full view of Hiro in his suit. It certainly suited him, he actually looked like a hero. At first he had thought that Hiro had started this super hero gig because of the lack of action but that suddenly changed when he saw how serious Hiro actually looked.

_"Hamada."_ One of the police officers barked.

The camera moved to where the young Hamada met up with the officer. Tadashi thought he would get in trouble for interfering with police work but the officer only welcomed his brother with wide arms. _"Thank you for coming on short notice, there's a car that's almost about to fall off. That troublesome villain shoved it aside during the chase."_ He reported.

Hiro nodded seriously, clicking his headset. _"Hey Gogo, I know this is horrible timing but I think Griselda is coming toward your position. What? Oh okay then, good luck." H_e clicked it again and turned to the officer. _"Gogo is on it, but what's the problem here?"_

A woman in the crowd then shouted, _"Please save them! My husband and son are in there!"_ She pleaded, and was held back by officers.

Hiro nodded firmly, and approached the woman. _"Don't worry, I'll save them."_ He promised, before jumping back on Baymax. The camera zoomed in as they flew to a nearby car that wobbled dangerously. It was partly on the bridge and the back of it hung off the bridge. They floated in midair, _"Sir?"_ A man in the car looked up at them in fright, just barely on his seat as the car teetered and he sat still._ "Just hold on and we'll get you two out of there."_ Hiro made a pillar of microbots to stand on as the camera view went away. Baymax held the teetering part of the car while Hiro got the man out, and took him up to the bridge then returned. _"Baymax, hold it steady!"_ Hiro shouted.

Baymax did as he was told, and Tadashi watched as Hiro approached the child inside through the window. _"Hey, I'm Hiro. Come on,"_ Hiro urged gently. _"I'm here to get you to safety."_

The little boy sat still in fear, wide green glistened with tears. _"I'm gonna die! Daddy left me."_ He sobbed.

Hiro shushed the boy, and Tadashi watched in amazement as Hiro ruffled the boy's hair with a stretched arm. _"You're not going to die, I won't allow it."_ He promised.

The little boy's lip quivered, _"Really?"_

The seventeen year old nodded and gave a gentle smile, _"I promise."_ The little boy nodded hesitantly. _"Now on three I want you to jump out of your seat and towards me okay?"_

_"What if I can't jump that far?"_

_"I'll be here for you. Just...Just think that you have super powers."_ Hiro suggested.

_"Me? Like you?"_

_"Yeah buddy, just believe you can. Be brave."_ Hiro encouraged. _"Okay now one...two...three!"_

The boy jumped and Hiro grabbed the boy with ease, _"See? Piece of cake right?"_ Hiro joked, bringing the boy up to the bridge where his parents waited while Baymax safely guided the car back to the bridge.

The brown haired boy immediately jumped out of Hiro's arms and ran for his parents. The parents gave looks of thanks and relief. After, the boy shyly peaked from behind his father's leg and gave a toothy smile. _"Thank you mister Hamada! Will I ever see you again?"_ He chirped.

Hiro ruffled his head once again, _"You sure will little guy, now be safe okay?"_ The boy nodded eagerly. Hiro then jumped onto Baymax and they shot off to where a mushroom cloud of smoke was seen. The video was over.

Tadashi had never seen Hiro act like this before, and he guessed it kind of came with growing up. He was so proud of Hiro, and the sound of being a super hero didn't seem so bad now.

"Enjoy the video?"

Tadashi jumped at the sudden voice to see Hiro himself lean against the doorway with a small smile. "Hiro." He cleared his throat. "I didn't know you were there..."

"Nah, it's fine." Hiro shrugged.

Baymax then turned toward Hiro, "My battery is almost low," He then turned toward Tadashi, "are you satisfied with your care?"

Tadashi nodded, "I'm satisfied with my care."

The fluffy white robot walked back to its charging dock, and deflated. Now it was only the two of them. "Soooo, um, about the video..."

"It's fine Tadashi, though I didn't know that Baymax still had that...you were also bound to get curious at some point so no harm done." He replied.

Tadashi rubbed his head, ignoring the stinging pain when he lifted his better arm. "True...but what you do is amazing Hiro." He said. He himself wanted to help people, it was the whole reason why he had created Baymax. When the thought of helping people came to mind he never would have imagined becoming a super hero to save people's lives. Hiro had surpassed him long ago and he felt like a proud parent.

Hiro blushed, "Not really, it's just, when we saved Krei from Callaghan I realized that I wanted to help and save people...like you did." He admitted. His hair hung over his eyes as he looked down, "They named a building after you, you know."

Tadashi went silent. His lips thinned, "Sorry about that..."

Hiro sat at the edge of the bed and shook his head, "It isn't your fault, you chose to go in the fire and I respect that now. I know how it feels to want to save someone now, and I would risk my life to save anyone who needed me. If it wasn't for you...I wouldn't be the person I am today. So thank you, I never got to tell you that." He confessed.

Tadashi smiled, and ruffled the black haired boy's hair. _"Unbelievable."_ He simply stated. "Never in my life would I have imagined my stubborn brother saying that. But I actually need to thank you, without you...well, my life would have been nothing after mom and dad's deaths. Just keep being yourself, okay? I want you to live a good life, don't worry about little old me." He said.

Hiro gave the first genuine smile Tadashi had ever seen ever since his awakening, "I will, I promise."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Awwww they made up, and cheers to more brotherly bonding time! This chapter was mainly written around elder Hiro's internal conflict about Tadashi. Sorry if some of you got bored by just reading some boring and emotional scenes, but I really thought his inner conflict was important to expand on. After the third chapter I felt that I was rushing it a bit too much with the time skips...so I made this one go nice and slow with a lot of detail. I'm even surprised I managed to get around 7,000 words on just his inner conflict. Nonetheless in one chapter, it's like breaking a new record for me XD The next chapter will be focused more on the younger Hiro and his curiosity concerning his elder counterpart. There will also be extra small battle confrontation scenes too I think...maybe, maybe not...you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see. Well see you next time and please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hi! Thank you to the people who reviewed, followed-well...just thanks for all of the positive feedback! As promised here is chapter five but I decided to tweak a little so little Hiro's curiosity will have to wait a little. Sure, it is shown somewhat in this chapter but it will be extended toward the chapters after this as well. One person said that I should have the past and future characters interact more and I completely agree, so that's what this chapter is here for. I want to squeeze as many small confrontations and encounters as I can before all the action so I can have more to write about. Well, I'm just going to stop typing and let you all read now...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5:<span> Face to Face**

"So what are you working on?" Tadashi asked, observing the tech with curiosity.

After their small brother bonding moment it was as if everything had went back to normal. Tadashi was the dotting older brother while Hiro whined and fussed from all of the attention. Then Tadashi would tease him, Hiro would roll his eyes and shake his head but blush slightly from the embarrassment. He knew Hiro was still a little out of it, and was also trying to adjust but easily slipped back into his old self. But Tadashi was still struggling with getting used to this new Hiro and took every opportunity to learn everything he could.

Hiro shrugged, and plopped back onto his chair. "Stuff, mostly recreating the dimension machine and upgrading the suits."

"Suits?"

Hiro gestured to the table and he took in the purple suit in detail. "Yeah, it's my combat suit whenever I go bad guy fighting,"

The older Hamada hesitated before speaking up, "Are...are you sure you want to be fighting criminals Hiro? You could get hurt." He asked worriedly.

Hiro stopped what he was doing, and sighed. "Yes, if Big Hero 6 isn't there for San Fransokyo, then who will? There are a lot of criminals in the city that I never even knew about, and somebody needs to protect them." Hiro looked Tadashi in the eye. "I want to keep the people of this city safe, even at the cost of my life. I know the risks, Tadashi. All of us know that, I do it because...well, they need me." He admitted.

Tadashi gave a weary smile and nodded, "Okay, that's all I needed to hear. If you think it's right, I have no right to argue with you since you've been doing such a great job without me over the past three years. I've seen how the people look up to you, and I can't help but watch you grow up so fast...it's just my job to worry." He said gently.

Hiro gave a small smile, "I know."

There was a comfortable silence, and Tadashi disliked the somber mood and immediately tried to change the subject. "So, what were you saying about upgrades?" He asked.

Tadashi watched as Hiro typed something on the computer then roll away to modify something on his laptop. "Although it is high tech I always upgrade the suits, and something is usually always damaged. It keeps me busy." He explained.

Tadashi rolled over to the work table, and studied the separate parts of the suit. "What kind of upgrades?" He asked.

Hiro grinned, as if he had been expecting that question and pushed his rolling chair beside Tadashi. "Oh you know, the usual force fields, electricity, and hover shoes." He shrugged, and grabbed a watch like machine from the table.

Tadashi was in awe of those abilities. "_Hover shoes?_ Force fields, electricity and super strength?" He quirked an eyebrow, "What's the electricity for? Stunning people like a taser?" He asked in amusement. He was amused by his brother's inventions and at the same time surprised. Beating up criminals and fighting? No offense to Hiro but he was not the athletic type. Even as a fourteen year old the kid could barely lift up anything because of his lanky body.

Hiro gave him that 'I-know-something-that-you-don't-know' look and cradled his glove. "Stunning? That's amateur." He laughed. The boy strapped the glove on and opened his hand, making a small spark go off from the finger tips. He then motioned for Tadashi to stand back, and Tadashi's eyes widened as a full current of electricity erupted from the palm. The electricity surrounded Hiro, flickering everywhere as if dancing before Hiro made his arm outstretched and the electricity went flashing and blasted a target at the other side of the room. Did he mention it was purple and not blue or white? "_Shocking_ isn't it?" Hiro snickered.

Tadashi didn't know whether to face palm at the lame pun, or snap himself out of his frozen stupor to close his gaping mouth. "Hiro that's... _that's amazing!_" He exclaimed. His inner nerd was coming out and there was no stopping it, "How did you make it purple? Not to mention control it to your will!"

Hiro sheepishly rubbed his head after setting the glove back down. "Well take a few chemicals, electricity, some luecodyes and_ voila_! Purple enhanced electricity currents." He fiddled with his shirt from the embarrassment.

Tadashi grinned widely, "If that's just one upgrade I'd hate to think of the other things you can do." He mused. "Mom and Dad would be so proud of you." He said sincerely.

Hiro responded with a small, albeit shy smile. "I hope they are."

They were silent for a bit and Tadashi watched as Hiro got back to his working routine which involved a lot of complex formulas he couldn't even decipher and a bunch of notes and calculations on the computer. Hiro had definitely gotten smarter over the years and growing did not stump his genius brain. Hiro had yet to do so many amazing things, and by Hiro's few notes on the computer Tadashi could tell that he planned to help a lot of people. He saw some notes that had contained information on working on a medical project with Hikari and so far they had made great progress on the project with the help of Baymax.

_Speaking of Hikari..._ "So, Hiro." Tadashi prompted. The teen looked up from his coffee break in question. "You and Hikari, huh? I totally saw that coming." He said nonchalantly.

Hiro choked on his coffee, and proceeded to spit it all out to the side. After he was done with his spit-take, Hiro looked at him with wide eyes, and eyebrows raised. "W-what do you mean?" He stuttered.

Tadashi crossed his arms, wincing slightly from the twinge of pain from one of his burns. "You two are a couple right? As in dating?" He asked.

He looked at him with utter disbelief, "What made you think that? We are _not_ dating." He denied adamantly.

Not dating? But he could have sworn they were, the way they interacted with each other. That was definitely flirting or something, right? Even though he had no dating experience, he knew that the fact they were dating was just not possible. He had suspected it when the two were little, while they would build robots together out of legos. He assumed it was just a childhood crush that would go by quickly or the fact they they were best friends ever since they were two years old. Hiro did not talk about it, because Hikari moved to South Korwaii when he was eleven and they didn't really interact over the next three years.

Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows, "Well the teasing, hugs, unintentional flirting-"

"I wasn't flirting!"

"Looked like it to me." He pointed out.

_Hiro didn't deny it..._ "_I knew it!_ You have a crush on Hikari!" He exclaimed smugly.

Hiro sighed and shook his his exasperatedly. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" He muttered to himself.

Tadashi then smiled cheekily, "Nope, now spill." He demanded.

Hiro rolled his eyes, and held his hands up in a calming gesture. "_Geez_, calm down Tadashi. You sound like Honey Lemon trying to get all of the juicy gossip on Wasabi's love life." Tadashi's face morphed into a look of confusion and Hiro shook his head. "Just ignore that I said that, but what's there to tell?" He sighed.

Tadashi frowned, "...You haven't told her yet, have you?"

He shook his head, "Nope." He slumped in his chair. "Every single time I try I either do something stupid, something interrupts the moment or I chicken out." He murmured.

Tadashi rolled his chair up to Hiro and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, it'll happen sooner or later. Just take advice from me, never keep a girl waiting." He advised. He then smiled mischievously, "You could take her out for a date." He suggested.

Hiro narrowed his eyes at the suggestion, and stared at him as if trying to solve a puzzle. "...You're setting me up, aren't you."

"So what if I am?"

Hiro crossed his arms, "Seriously? Some brotherly support you are." He snorted.

Tadashi gave an innocent smile, "You know I'm doing it out of love."

They had a little stare down for awhile, until Hiro's cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello? Oh...really?" Hiro paused and looked at Tadashi before nodding reluctantly. "Okay, I'll be there to pick it up in a few minutes. Thank you, bye." He hung up. Hiro looked up and explained, "The chemical lab has my order ready, I have to go pick it up but..."

"I'm fine, I don't need a babysitter or anything. Like you said, you'll just pick it up and be right back. Don't worry about me." Tadashi reassured.

Hiro stood there thinking before nodding, shrugging on his jacket and grabbing his back pack. Tadashi sat there, watching Hiro exiting. Hiro paused at the door, then tossed him something that he barely caught.

_It was a thumb drive...what was he supposed to do with this?_

Hiro gave him a small, knowing smile from the door way. "You're bound to get bored anyway, think of it as...something to do while I'm away. It'll keep you entertained, just plug it in the computer over there and you'll see what it is." He said. "I'll be back as soon as possible, see ya!" He waved, before exiting the room.

Tadashi looked back down at the thumb drive in his his hands, then to the computer. His curiosity ate away at him and he gave in, rolling the wheel chair to the computer and plugging it in. He scrolled through the files, and clicked on the first on where there was a video.

_Okay...first up..._

* * *

><p>"Name?"<p>

"It's under the mayor's initial." He said, showing a slip that had authorization from Kaede.

The man nodded, "No name, huh? Ah, must be some private stuff if you have authorization from the mayor. You're the person that requested that package of odd chemicals. I'll be right back." The man said, before walking away into a separate room.

The seventeen year old paced in the lobby, waiting for his package but perked up when he heard the door open. To his surprise, it was Honey Lemon and Wasabi. He wasn't really surprised though, because his timeline's Honey Lemon came in here weekly for new chemicals concerning her colorful and explosive experiments.

"-making my suit have an automatic chemical maker. Cool right? And it's a purse!" Honey Lemon exclaimed.

Hiro kept tapping his foot, mentally pleading that they wouldn't notice him because he could handle a smaller version of himself and a stare down, but _not_ actually communicating with them. Honey Lemon and Wasabi wouldn't fall for the 'random guy that looks like Tadashi' and knowing Honey Lemon's curiosity, he wouldn't be surprised if she cornered him and made him spill all of his secrets. It happened to Wasabi, and Hiro still cringed at the memory of Honey Lemon chasing Wasabi, pleading for him to tell her who the lucky girl was all the while trying to capture him by throwing her chemical goo bombs to make him stand still. Yup, he had the strangest group friends ever.

"Excuse me?"

Hiro cursed inwardly as he felt a small finger tap his shoulder, and reluctantly turned around to face the music. He plastered on a fake smile, and a look of confusion. "Yes?"

Honey Lemon bit her lip hesitantly, and elbowed Wasabi with a frantic look that screamed _'you do it!'_ Wasabi cleared his throat and gave a weak smile, "Ahem, I'm Wasabi and this is Honey Lemon. Uh, um...what she wanted to say was uh...we saw you at the cafe a day ago...?"

Hiro raised an eyebrow at the two teens, "Um...okay?"

"Uh..." Wasabi stared at the floor, and he was completely clueless.

Honey Lemon finally found the courage and tried for a quick smile, "What he's trying to say is, do you know Hiro Hamada?" She asked.

Hiro adopted a look of confusion and shook his head, "You mean that kid that gave me the bag? Cass' nephew? Sorry, I only just met him yesterday." He answered.

She edged closer, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, _completely_ sure."

"_Really._"

"_Uh-huh_, why?"

One step closer, "Well, you actually look exactly like him so I was wondering-"

"Hey kid." Hiro looked toward the counter and never realized that he was slowly being pushed into a corner. The man's face was amused, and held up the package like a prize. "Got your order." He stated.

Hiro thanked the man repeatedly in his head for the interruption, and sheepishly turned to Honey Lemon. "Oh well look at the time, looks like my order is ready." He said in fake disappointment. Hiro stepped around the blonde girl, and picked the package up with ease and caution.

"Wait! I still have to ask my question-"

"Hey boy, your girlfriend called in and wanted you right away..." The man butted in nonchalantly, whistling a merry tune and eyed the door.

Hiro gave the man a grateful look, taking note as the man nodded and mouthed, _'go.'_ He also blushed because sure, Hikari did come here over the past month after their confusing predicament and he must have made the connection about both of them having authorization from the mayor. Darn it, why did everyone think that they were a couple?

Honey Lemon crossed her arms, and clearly noticed something suspicious. "But-"

"It won't do good to keep her waiting, a young lady like her shouldn't be left hanging." The man intervened again, making a small signal with his finger towards the door.

Hiro slowly backed towards the door, "It's been nice talking to you but I _really_ have to go, I have uh, business with um..._my girlfriend!_ Yeah, uh..." He gulped, frantically trying to reach for the door handle with his free hand. "Uh..._Bye_!" He quickly opened the door, slamming it shut behind him with a heavy sigh.

_That was too close..._

Hiro took a deep breathe. He didn't miss the look of confusion and suspicion from both of their faces. He would have to avoid those two specifically until everything was over. He was just glad that the counter guy stood up for him, even if he was embarrassed by his little excuse.

Hiro looked at the sunset orange sky as he walked toward the apartment. His deep thoughts as he cradled the box in his hands were interrupted when the familiar cherry blossom park came into view and he saw Hikari there, sitting on a bench with her notebook out. He changed direction, going down the concrete steps to Hikari.

He stopped abruptly, and felt a sudden chill go down his spine. Yes, he did know that he was being followed, and the people who were following him were two certain college students who were too curious for their own good. They were more like stalkers, they were taking this way too seriously.

_Might as well go home with her and make them buy the whole 'girlfriend is waiting for me' act,_ he thought.

But what the two spies didn't know was that Hiro was well aware of their presence as he calmly strolled down to where Hikari sat.

* * *

><p>Hikari relished in the fresh summer breeze that caressed her cheek and made her relax. She always loved taking walks in the cherry blossom park here in San Fransokyo. She used to come here with Hiro and Tadashi when she was little. She would usually jump in the field of fallen flower petals, throw them on Hiro, and have a leaf fight with him. This place always soothed her and was very special to her, sense it contained a lot of happy memories for her. She remembered coming here with her parents, how they would have small picnics together and just enjoy a perfect day together...<p>

But she couldn't do that anymore, no, not since her father died when she was twelve. They couldn't have fun picnics, laugh together, cry together, be sad together, nothing. Her father was very interested in medicine. Her mother was the one really interested in robotics and studying water properties. Her parents had met up at a technology expo way back and had been best friends ever since, lovers. With their combined efforts, they managed to try and make the place a better world for the unfortunate people out there. They worked together trying to help disabled people, sick people, providing funding for the poor programs.

Her father inspired her, and was her role-model. He was Tadashi's role model as well. Tadashi seemed to always admire the man's determination to help people and wanted to take after him. Now that she thought about it, her father was like a second father figure to Tadashi ever since Mrs. and Mr. Hamada were in a car accident. Tadashi had taken a shine to her father's genuine need to help people and had adopted the same ideals as well. It was ironic, how Tadashi had turned out to be like her father even when they were separated for two years after they moved.

One day during one of her father's trips to a different city there was an accident in the subway station, where he was caught in the middle of a shooting trying to protect a little girl. They managed to bring him to a hospital but...he didn't make it after the first week because of a virus infection that entered his bullet wound was too much for his body to handle.

She hated to think about those days, where she sat by her dying father's bedside during his last moments. But she had to keep his promise. She promised that she would help people, that she would not dwell on the past but the future instead. She promised that she would live her life to the fullest, and that she would never turn back on what she believed in. Yes, that's where she had gotten the advice to cheer up Hiro. Her own father taught her that, and she knew exactly what Hiro was going through. Going through grieving the death of a loved one was hard, but forgetting about it and moving on was harder.

She still had her mother though, and her father said that in a way she was just like her mother. Caring, and strong-willed. They had both gotten over it, and now tried their best to carry out her father's wishes. Her mother sponsored many robotic programs in the medical field, but had mellowed down to just having a quiet job, instead of busy like her father's business trips. Her mother wanted to be with Hikari and support her for as long as she could, and Hikari appreciated it.

Hikari held her hand up, a petal landed in her palm softly and she smiled. Absentmindedly, she stroked the petal, studying it's vibrant baby pink color and the light sprinkle of pollen. She closed her eyes, and let the soft whistle of the wind calm her senses. In her mind, she smiled as she relived the good memories of her past like tackling Tadashi in a flurry of flower petals with Hiro when she was just six years old. Or the time where she embarrassed Hiro in front of Tadashi by decorating him like a Christmas tree with grass, flowers, and vine headbands she weaved from the stems she found.

The good times...she thought reminiscently.

Her walk down memory lane was interrupted when she heard approaching footsteps by the crunching sound of petals and two voices.

"-Oooh! And then you should make me be able to shoot green fire out of my mouth-"

"I don't think I can do that Fred."

"But it would be awesome right? I would be like, _WHOOSH YOU'RE DEAD!_ BOW DOWN TO MY SUPREME AWESOMENESS AND STUFF! I mean, who wouldn't think that green fire is awesome?" A loud voice exclaimed.

_Well, just my luck,_ she thought. She knew those voices, especially the younger voice. It seems that it was her turn to confront her past.

Her musings were interrupted when she heard a smack, and a yelp of pain followed by a groan. Hikari turned around at the audible thud and was surprised to see younger Hiro sprawled on the ground near her feet.

Hiro scowled at Fred from his position on the petal covered concrete, "Thanks a lot Fred, next time could you be more careful?"

She laughed inwardly at the boy's distress and knew she couldn't pass this opportunity.

"Need help?"

* * *

><p>"Need help?"<p>

Hiro looked up to see a girl, about Tadashi's age offer her hand. Well, he blushed lightly once he saw how pretty she actually was and couldn't help but feel that he knew her somehow.

Hiro accepted her hand. She had soft smooth palms, but a surprisingly strong grip as she pulled him up. "Thank you..." Hiro said slowly, staring at her in a daze.

"You're welcome." She smiled. She then bent down and picked up his notebook that he dropped when he fell. "Oh, and here is your notebook." She lightly placed it into his hands.

The name Hikari rang a bell in his head. But...there was no way that she was related to Hikari. He would have known otherwise. Plus she looked to be about Tadashi's age and he had never seen her before in the city.

Hiro took the notebook gratefully, and gave the older girl a smile. "Thanks again."

She smiled sweetly, "It was nothing," she then had a thoughtful look on her far before she nodded to herself. "But what I clan help you with is your problem that I couldn't help but overhear." She pointed at one of his calculations sloppily scribble in his notebook. "If you want to change the color of your fire, it's probably not a good idea to go with Boron. Boron is a highly reactive element to fire and can emit toxic fumes when lit if you aren't cautious. Although it responds by giving off a cool green glow it isn't worth the safety of the people right? You could get hurt. I recommend just sticking to normal fire if I were you." She chastised worriedly.

That did make sense...and even if he were to Fred's fire green, then it could cause a lot of trouble. Boron in dust form was highly explosive when it was exposed to just air in an unsafe environment. Plus, he wanted to save people, not release toxic fumes and make fire go everywhere and wreck havoc. _Fire...like how Tadashi died..._ Hiro snapped out of his incoming depressing mood. _Stop thinking about Tadashi, you can do this, just catch the masked guy. Then everything will be resolved._

He took her suggestion to heart, and smiled brightly at her. "I'll keep that in mind." She gave him another smile, this one seemed a little like she was proud, like the smile Tadashi gave him after his demonstration at the science convention.

"Good." She stated, then tapped his forehead. "Your ideas are amazing though, never give up okay? The possibilities are endless."

Hiro smiled brightly at her. It was the first time he had actually had this kind of praise ever since his brother died. The way she said it...it just gave off the same vibe, sort of.

"There you are." Hiro looked up at the new voice and froze to see Tadashi, then blinked again to see that it was actually the guy from the cafe.

The girl he was talking to smiled at the guy, and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear as he approached. "Hey, decided to join the party?" She asked.

"Yeah." The Tadashi look alike walked up to her, hugging her then pulling apart after a brief moment. What Hiro didn't know was that he whispered something to her and she gave a small nod. She leaned into his chest instantly, while he held a package and seemed to stand close to her. "Hi." He greeted politely.

"_Dude,_ you're the guy that looks just like Tadashi!" Fred exclaimed.

The said teen quirked an eyebrow in amusement and nodded, "Really?" He mused. "I get that a lot." He then turned to the black haired girl. "You know them too?" He asked in surprise.

The blue eyed girl nodded, "I helped him up after he fell from accidentally getting hit by Fred, we just met. I was just finishing up about his idea about green fire and his ideas that I saw in his notebook." She explained.

Hiro watched the guy with wide eyes and couldn't believe his luck. Hiro scrunched up his nose as he observed the two older teens. The guy that looked like his brother...seemed to hold her close and she leaned into him. They were probably a couple. But how did two people that looked so much like people he knew managed to get under his radar? After living here for a long time he figured that he would at least recognize them from somewhere.

The guy smiled. "Well, you must have had a really good idea to have her interested. I heard the last bit, just try to not get too carried away when inventing things." He advised. "I can tell you'll help a lot of people in the future."

Hiro stiffened in shock as the guy ruffled his hair, and for a moment it was like Tadashi was actually there. The guy had the same sincere, chastising voice with that similar smile of his. Tadashi always ruffled his hair, it was a habit. And here was a person he just met, doing the exact thing that his brother would do. His vision momentarily flashed with an image of Tadashi instead of the guy, then back to the black haired teen.

But the moment was over as soon as it started. The guy pulled his hand back, his hand fit snugly into his pockets. "Well, that's enough action for one day, I'll see you around Hiro." The guy turned to walk away with the girl, but then he paused and looked over his shoulder. "Bye Wasabi and Honey Lemon!" He called.

Hiro blinked in surprise when the bushes behind him trembled, and his two friends came out, speechless and surprised. " _B__-but how...?_" Wasabi stuttered.

Hiro watched as the couple walked away, the girl linked her arm in the crook of the guy's bent arm as she leaned on him. But as they walked away he just realized a crucial fact.

He never got their names.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Phew, finally done with that chapter. That was just a break chapter from all of the upcoming action because Tadashi and Hiro needed bonding time and younger gang needed something to motivate their curiosity so Hikari and older Hiro will be involved and mentioned more. The editing near italicized words might be a little weird because my computer is just not cooperating with me today, and it keeps ending up like that no matter what I do. Well, hope you liked it and please review! Until next time! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Well here's another chapter for all you of guys, I had nothing to do today because I finally finished my speech for school! Yay! This is something I just quickly wrote, so sorry if there are some mistakes because my computer is stupid like that. This note is going to be extremely short so I'm just going to go to the story now...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6:<span> Early Confrontations**

"So what was that all about?" Hikari asked as they walked home.

Hiro inwardly laughed his butt off after Wasabi and Honey Lemon fell out of the bushes. Thankfully, Hikari did not question his motives for saying, _'act like we're dating and I'll explain later.'_ He had surprisingly fell into the role of the _'boyfriend'_ pretty well and Hikari played her part as good as he did. He thought that they deserved a prize for the continuous acting he demonstrated. Hiro felt so comfortable and at ease when they were acting, and Hikari had even leaned on him, and linked her arm around his as they walked away. But, she still had her hand holding onto his arm and didn't bother to stop leaning on him even when they were out of site...

Hiro rubbed his head, "Well funny story...I was picking up the package from the chemical lab. Honey Lemon and Wasabi came too, and while I was waiting Honey Lemon tried to spill my guts." She rolled her eyes at his over exaggeration. "She was cornering me but then the counter guy made an excuse that my 'girlfriend' was waiting for me so I could make a run for it. I got out, but then realized they were following me. Since I saw you in the park I thought that I might as well make the story seem true to they would leave me alone and not get even more suspicious." He explained.

She laughed, "Well that explains why Wasabi looked like he was about to wet himself. You know, with all this lying and acting you could get a job with this talent." She suggested mischievously.

Hiro smirked, "Really? Well only if you do it too." He paused and furrowed his eyebrows, "Actually, I think I'll pass. I already have a day and night job. I really don't need more work." He said after thinking.

Hikari hummed in agreement, "Nerd, waiter, and cashier by day. Super hero and bot fighter by night."

Hiro pouted, "Gee, that makes me feel _so_ much better. You already know that the reason I'm a cashier at the grocery store is because Aunt Cass keeps bugging me to get a job besides helping with the cafe." He retorted. "And you know I quit bot fighting three years ago." He added.

"I know." She said simply, and they crossed a sidewalk. "Those were the good old days. I'm just glad Tadashi knocked some sense into you to quit and get into the whole super hero business."

Hiro shrugged, "Well, I learned my lesson from watching him in a filthy cell full of criminals glaring at me. I like Big Hero 6, _especially_ the flying." He gave a light hearted smile, "It's made me who I am today, and without it I don't know what I'd do." He stated.

In their San Fransokyo Big Hero 6 was well known, and were the city's local heroes. He had lost count of how many people he saved or how many times he he had busted a wide variety of criminals.

Hikari frowned and tilted her head, "Now that I think about it...why do you keep your job when you have a grant from SFIT and random checks from the mayor? Is it because you just want to keep yourself busy?" She asked.

After the fire, he had received a grant from SFIT. It was mainly for a fantastic demonstration, thanks for saving San Fransokyo, and condolences for his loss of Tadashi. Krei had donated money and sponsored the construction of the new convention center that was named after Tadashi. Hiro got the honor of cutting the rope at the beginning sense it was his brother and Krei insisted he did it to make up for all the trouble. Hiro had received so much money, he didn't really know what to do with it...

Then one day, the mayor did a city wide announcement to invite Big Hero 6 to his office. They went, and their identifies were released in public. The mayor had called them in again one random day after crime fighting, and they had received individual envelopes. In the envelopes was money, a lot of it. Kaede had insisted them to keep the money, in thanks for protecting San Fransokyo. At first they all refused to take it but he refused to take it back, so they had all gotten used to just accepting Kaede's random donations.

He mainly used his money for parts and scraps to build stuff, but was still left with a whole bunch money. He was pretty much set for life.

"I guess." He said, "I want to live a normal life, and like you said, I need the occasional break or 'normal' life." He then frowned. "I don't know what I'll do after I graduate this year, after school is over I haven't really thought of what to do." He confessed.

The blue-eyed girl nudged him lightly, "You're not the only one graduating. I think it's nice, graduating this year with the others. You'll find something to do, maybe you could talk to my mom about getting a job in her robotics company for awhile." She suggested. "It'll keep you busy, and provide you the materials to build and improve Baymax. I could even help, sense I don't have anything planned out."

"That does sound inviting..."

"Maybe you could use that time to think about what you want to do. You know, build a company or something."

Hiro tilted his head, "A company?" He repeated. _It actually didn't sound that bad..._

She nodded, "Yeah, you could build a company to help more people. I know it sounds ridiculous but-"

"I think that's a great idea Hikari." He intervened.

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah." He agreed. "With a company I could do a wide production of medical robots!" He exclaimed in excitement. "I can make Tadashi's dream come true! Hikari you're a genius!" He set down the box, and proceeded to surprise the girl by picking her up by the waist and twirling her around. Hikari's sweet laughter echoed as he twirled her, and he softly let her down with a stupid smile on his face.

She giggled, "Well I know that idiot, remember? I'm certified!"

Hiro laughed, "Right." She looked so beautiful right now, her bright blue eyes lit up in joy and the sunset's light highlighting her beauty. Right then, Hiro wished this moment could last forever. No school to get in the way, no crime fighting, no time travel paradox problems, just Hikari and him. His mind decided that he wanted to do this with her. He wanted to help people with her, she had the same goal as Tadashi and him so why not? Hiro put her hands in his hands, "Let's do this, _together_."

She blinked in surprise, "Me? Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded, and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, we can do it." He urged. "You said it yourself, you can help with Baymax and we still haven't finished with the antidote we planned to work on. With both of us together there is nothing that can stop us. You're my best friend Hikari, and..." He looked off to the side and blushed lightly, "There's no other person I would rather do this with." He confessed.

In afraid of rejection on his sudden proposed idea he looked down at the ground nervously, but his eyes widened in surprise as she hugged him tightly with a wide smile, "Of course I'll do it, certified genius' have to stick together right? Plus, somebody has to keep you from getting into trouble." She breathed. "You'll also have to work hard for it, because I am not going to do all the work for you. If I find you slacking off I swear-"

Hiro felt his tense shoulders relax and he returned the hug, "Right..." he laughed lightly, "I know I'll have to work, and I will! But I won't promise you anything." He joked.

She smacked him lightly on the head as he reached down to pick up the box, "Bonehead."

"Aqua girl."

"Idiot."

"Snowflake."

"Knucklehead."

"Miss know it all."

"Nerd."

"Sunshine-_hey!_ You're a nerd too!" He whined.

"But you are T-Nerd, and a nerd is what you are." She said sagely.

He pouted, and crossed his arms. _"But-"_

"Ah ah ah," she wagged her finger, "No buts mister." She giggled.

_Note to self,_ he thought. _Always listen to Tadashi's advice, no matter what._

* * *

><p>Tadashi laughed for what seemed the millionth time that day ever since Hiro left earlier. This thumb drive...well, it made his entire day! It was basically a collection of photos, and memories from when Hiro was fifteen. He had seen so many happy memories that he was glad Hiro wasn't completely alone after he died.<p>

_"Ready...go!"_ Honey Lemon shouted.

They were currently in a gym and he was watching his baby brother get beat up by Hikari on the padded mats. Hiro was currently laying on the mat, well, more like trapped. Hikari was pinning him down with one knee, and holding down his hands with her arms. His brother was currently struggling to get out of her grip while Hikari grinned victoriously. _"Come on Hiro, try to break free."_

Hiro glared at her from his painful position on the ground. _"I would but you're currently sitting on me."_ He retorted.

Hikari narrowed her eyes, and pushed him closer to the ground. By Hiro's wince Tadashi knew that had to hurt._ "Are you calling me fat?"_ She demanded.

Hiro's eyes widened and he immediately shook his head, and plastered a weak smile on his face. _"What? No no no no no, you aren't fat! I-I never said that!"_ He insisted quickly.

She gave a deceivingly sweet smile, _"Good."_ She then went closer to his face and blinked innocently. _"Give up?"_

_"Never."_ Hiro declared.

They had a little stare down before Hiro started struggling again, _"Ugh!"_ He grunted, Hikari then let him go abruptly and jumped away quickly. Hiro got up, rubbing his arm before he focused on his opponent. Tadashi hope Hiro still remembered some of the karate he had taught him, because if Hikari wasn't going to go easy on him he needed all the help he could get. Hiro charged forward in a flurry of kicks, and Hikari easily dodged and blocked each one. Hikari then kicked, but Hiro caught it just in time and twisted her leg with a pull. What Tadashi didn't expect was for Hikari to use the spin to jump up...and once again Hiro was in a headlock on the floor.

_"Woman up, Hiro!"_ Gogo yelled.

Meanwhile, Fred was laughing his butt off beside Wasabi and was holding his stomach. _"Come on dude, you're getting owned by a girl!"_ Fred exclaimed. Even Wasabi, his quiet and well oriented friend was struggling to keep his laughter in, and held one hand to his mouth as his face scrunched up and shoulders shook.

Hikari whipped her head around, her long ponytail whipping around to smack Hiro in the face as the boy groaned and tried to spit out her hair away from his face. She gave a disturbingly angelic smile, _"I'm sorry, did you say something? Because if Hiro wants out one of you could always go next."_ She offered.

The two boys immediately shut up, and gulped in fear. Nobody messed with Hikari when she was on a beating spree.

Tadashi laughed again, wincing as his stomach flared in pain but he didn't care._ It. Was. Just. Too. Funny._

The door clicked, and he paused the video to look at the doorway where Hiro set down a box. But the only thing Tadashi was focused on was why Hiro had that goofy smile on his face. Something happened, and he was going to find out why Hiro had that dreamy look on his face.

"Somebody looks a little too happy." Tadashi mused, "So what happened on your supposed _'pick up'_ walk?" He asked.

Hiro simply gave another goofy smile and sighed happily, "Well, let's just say I know what I'm going to do in the future after this years graduation." He said.

Tadashi quirked an eyebrow, "Graduation already? At age seventeen? I'm guessing you just had a big discovery moment and you're not going to spend the rest of your life bot fighting."

He expected Hiro to glare at him but the boy simply nodded. "Well I quit bot fighting three years ago," Tadashi blinked in surprise, "but anyways, I'm going to open a company and help people." He exclaimed.

_Well...that was a surprise._ His Hiro was too oblivious or lazy to think about opening a company to help people. That and he was also too concerned with sleeping in, finishing school as soon as possible by skipping grades, illegal bot fighting, running from the police and getting into nerd school. He felt glad that Hiro had his mind set on one sincere goal instead of bot fighting, now he didn't need to worry as much as he needed to. All of his worry was needed for younger Hiro, this dimensions troublemaker.

_"Really."_ He stated in amusement.

"Yeah, Hikari and I are going to work hard on it and-"

_"Woah, wait,_ you and _Hikari?_ That's why you're all loopy." He said in realization.

Hiro turned cherry red and narrowed his eyes, "I am _not_ loopy." He muttered, looking off to the side in hope to avoid some shame he felt.

Tadashi gave a hearty laugh, and couldn't help but smile softly. His little bro was growing up so fast, that he couldn't help but feel sad that he missed out on all of this in the other timeline.

"Tadashi! Hiro! Dinner is ready!" Hikari shouted.

Hiro looked at him, and gave a small laugh of embarrassment. "Dinner time." He said in relief, for the change of subject.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, and smiled as his brother immediately went to push his wheelchair. "We'll talk about this later."

Hiro stiffened and sighed in defeat, "I hate it when you do that."

"Love you too, baby brother."

* * *

><p>"May I present, <em>Baymax 2.0!"<em> Hiro shouted in excitement.

Hiro took pride in himself as the others gaped at the once marshmallow robot that now had super cool red and purple super hero armor on. "He's beautiful..." Fred said in awe.

He grinned widely and turned to Baymax, "Show them the fist, Baymax!" He commanded.

Baymax turned it's head toward him with his fist out, and his fingers wiggled as the arm went up like their customary handshake. _"Badudulalalalah?"_

Hiro face palmed and shook his head, "No, Baymax! The fist!" He said, holding out his own as a demonstration.

Baymax blinked, and Hiro jumped up and down like a kid hyped up on candy as the fist smashed into the concrete wall, and automatically returned to it's rightful place. "Yes!" He exclaimed.

He laughed as he saw their priceless faces and Fred seemed the only one not frozen as he gleefully jumped up and down saying, _"Freddie likey!"_

"That's amazing Hiro!" Honey Lemon exclaimed.

Hiro just smirked, "Just wait until you see this," he looked up at the robot, "Baymax, wings."

The wings immediately shot out, and Wasabi stared. "Is there anything you didn't install on Baymax?" He asked.

Hiro smiled gleefully and climbed onto Baymax's back. After he had made sure he was securely on the back he gave his confused friends a smile, "Baymax thrusters." He commanded. The rockets underneath Baymax glowed, making a humming noise before they shot off into the sky and Hiro let out a big 'whoop' as they flew.

"Full thrust."

What he didn't expect was a few close calls like when they were coming very close to a blow up cat balloon in the middle of downtown. Hiro's eyes widened in fear, _"Up up up-thrust!"_ Baymax thankfully pulled up just in time and they shot up the sky but they were going way too high. _"Too much thrust!"_ He shouted.

Baymax looked at Hiro, and suddenly the thrusters turned off and it seemed everything was in slow motion, before he felt sick to his stomach and realized that they were falling. "Never mind! Thrust Baymax!" He shouted, as the bridge came closer, and closer. At the last second Baymax pulled up and they zoomed above the busy bridge where people were just driving home. _"Whoooohooo!"_ He laughed in glee, with his arms flailing in the air.

Baymax slowly descended and landed on one of the brdiges surfaces and Hiro laughed at the adrenaline and took in the view. Patting the robot he let out a breathe, "Oh man, I think that's enough flying for today buddy."

The armored robot tilted it's head and blinked at him as he relaxed, "Your neurotransmitters seem to be elevated, is the treatment working?" It asked.

Hiro let out a breathe and smiled, "Yeah buddy, a lot." He agreed.

The robot looked from him, to the sea, then back to him. Suddenly it spoke, "It is rather effective on your pubescent mood swings." The robot tottered even closer to the edge.

Hiro then grew wary and swallowed nervously, "...Which means _what?_" He asked warily.

Baymax simply tipped over the edge as an answer, and they were once again plummeting to their deaths toward the ocean. Hiro was about to scream but Baymax activated his thrusters on it's own, and Hiro laughed happily as they adrenaline rushed through him. They flew through town, and Hiro had gotten the opportunity to see the places he had never seen before, and it looked way better with a birds eye view. Baymax then circled around a tall mirror building, and Hiro looked at his reflection and smiled.

_This was him, this was what he lived for._ If only Tadashi could see him now...if only his brother could experience flying on Baymax with him and see how much he had done. Hiro shook the thoughts of his brother away, and only focused as he urged Baymax to go faster, and they flew all the way up. Baymax lightly touched the sky scraper's support beam at the top until they reached the end and came across an obstacle of balloons.

They simultaneously shared a look, before they sped toward the mini blimps. _Up, left, right, corkscrew, flip, down._ Hiro saw it as a test, a test of their abilities in flight. _Dodge, down, left, left, loop._ After they had cleared the last one Hiro threw his hands up, "Yes! We did it Baymax!" He laughed happily. All of the adrenaline was wearing down on him and his eyes brightened as a big blimp came into view. "Let's land over there Baymax." He suggested.

The robot landed, and Hiro took no time to waste as he cautiously jumped down and sat, patting the spot next to him as a signal for Baymax to sit down. Hiro closed his eyes in bliss, and opened them to take in the scenery in front of him. It was beautiful up here in the sky. The sky glowed in a light halo of orange from the sun sight, fluffy white clouds reflected the colors of light pink and yellow like puffs of cotton candy.

Hiro had never felt so free in his life. He close his eyes and relished in the wind as it caressed his gear. _Now this was living_, he thought. After a little issue with Baymax's wings and thrusters in the sky during their test run, they had finally gotten the hang of it.

He opened his eyes once again, _"Wow...this was..."_

"Sick." Hiro shot the robot a strange look. "It's just an expression." Baymax said.

Hiro laughed softly, "That's...that's right buddy." He looked at the puffy clouds and immediately made up his mind. "I am _never_ taking the bus again."

Baymax looked, as if trying to see what Hiro was seeing before turning back to him, "Scan complete. Your neurotransmitter levels have elevated and your pubescent mood swings have subsided. Are you satisfied with your care?"

Hiro furrowed his eyebrows, "But Baymax, I don't want you to deactivate. I still need you, we need to find that masked guy that stole my microbots. I...I won't be satisfied until we catch that guy." He insisted adamantly. "You still have his information, right?"

Baymax nodded, "Correct, would you like me to perform a scan?"

"Yeah, we need to find him." Hiro stated.

Baymax stood, and Hiro waited anxiously as the robot rotated its head around in order to scan the entire city. "Scan complete, my sensors indicate that he is on that island." Baymax pointed.

Hiro's eyes narrowed at the island, and he immediately jumped onto Baymax's back and secured himself. "We need to tell the others." Baymax nodded in agreement, before zooming towards Fred's mansion. But as they flew, Hiro couldn't help but feel a foreboding feeling as the sky got darker and they got near the docks. _Concentrate Hiro,_ he thought as he looked down at the dark abyss of water. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the water suddenly got a shade darker, and looked up to see a wave of microbots trying to overwhelm them.

His eyes widened, "Baymax, thrust now!" They quickly dove out of the way, and hovered in the sky. Right now, it was just him, Baymax, and the masked man. The masked man stood still on the wave of microbots, before charging toward them. "Dodge Baymax! _Dodge!"_ He yelled.

Baymax ducked, kicked, punched, anything. He knew that if he kept this up that Baymax would run out of battery and a low battery, loopy Baymax was not good. They got hit by a surprise attack, and he felt Baymax wrap it's arm around him as they crashed onto the dock concrete. Where was the team when he needed them? Hiro groaned, and looked up blearily and his eyes widened to see his microbots, tumbling down in a shape of a needle that was meant to kill him. He smacked himself inwardly when he realized that he didn't equip himself with any weapons, and that his weapons were currently being used against him.

So he did the only thing he could think of: run.

"Come on Baymax, run!" He shouted.

Baymax ran alongside him through the maze of cargo by the dock as the masked man trailed them and he skidded to a stop when they reached a dead end. Hiro was genrally a good boy, and never said bad words because his brother and parents had taught him not to say them. But at this moment, he decided to screw it and the word came out of his mouth before he realized it, _"Shi-"_

Baymax covered his mouth before the whole word could come out and wagged his fingers, "As an adolescent it is not proper to curse despite your pubescent mood swings." He stated.

Hiro ripped Baymax's hand away from his mouth and stared at the robot, _"Really Baymax?"_ He said exasperatedly. "Of all times you are lecturing me it just _had_ to be while we're being hunted by a masked man that's trying to kill us?!" He yelled, but then covered his own mouth.

The shadows grew larger in the alley, and Hiro slowly turned around to see the man slowly hovering above them with microbots from all directions poised to attack. _"Uh-oh..."_ He muttered. He backed away slowly, until he felt his back collide with the back of the cargo tank and tried to weigh his options. Option one, they could attack in this alley without help. Option two, he could find a way to jump on Baymax and try to fly away with a mad man on his tail. Option three, stand there and surrender. Well, there was no way he would pick option three. He couldn't pick option one and two either because the microbots were everywhere.

They were doomed.

Just as the masked villain held out his pain as a gesture that screamed,_ 'finish them off!'_ the microbots shot forward, Baymax cradled him and acted as a shield as Hiro squeezed his eyes shut. When the blow didn't come he opened his eyes in shock to see a wall of ice between him, and the microbots. Two shadows jumped over the cargo and landed in front of him and his eyes widened in recognition.

Well, he really only recognized the teen in the purple suit so similar to his own suit. The same guy who ironically rescued him the first time the masked man attacked them in the water. Beside him was another person in a super suit, that had a combination of light blue, navy blue, black and white. Instead of a helmet, she had tinted glass lens that covered her eyes and were like headphones with wing-like designs sticking out of the headphone part. He wouldn't be surprised if she randomly came up to him and was like, _'hey I'm from the future!'_ because she certainly looked the part.

Fog was leaking out of her armored gloves and he shivered. Whatever was in there, he could feel the chill from the protection of his suit. The girl flicked her wrist, and Hiro's jaw dropped as the ice wall came down and all the water surrounded her feet. He now wondered if all his confrontation with the now two mysterious super heroes were going to be like this. Like he was the damsel in distress and they always rescued him. It was certainly embarrassing.

"Come on we need to get you two out of here." She said.

Hiro blinked in surprise as she spoke and pointed to himself in confusion._ "...Me?"_

He could just imagine her rolling her eyes as she sighed, "Yes, who else? Now come on, can your friend fly?" She asked.

Hiro nodded dumbly, and quickly jumped on Baymax's back. He gaped as she got out a small box device, clicked a button then threw it out in front of her. A real hover board. He wouldn't be surprised if his eyes were huge, he was impressed. She climbed on the water, like a stair case and stepped on her board. "Come on, he'll hold the guy off while we run."

Hiro found that they even had a hard time keeping up with her while using almost maximum speed. Baymax followed her to a nearby alleyway that was near Fred's house and jumped off. "Now what?" He asked.

"We wait."

Hiro sighed as they waiting, and couldn't help but stare at the girl. She felt really familiar...and her voice, but where had he heard it before? _Come on stupid brain, think!_

The black haired teen was very curious, so he decided to just speak. "So how did you guys know I was in trouble? The other guy seemed to be there for me the last time I ran into trouble with the masked man." She just shrugged. Hiro sighed, "You two aren't really the talkative type of people, are you?" He asked.

She sighed, "I wasn't supposed to talk to you in the first place. Identities can be dangerous, it's why Kabuki man doesn't talk." She explained.

He stayed quiet after her reasoning. While it was very true, voice could be something that a person could use to identify the person. If they wouldn't tell them who they were and why they saved him, fine. He would probably get annoyed and research later, because there had to be something on them somewhere. After five minutes of waiting he perked up when he saw a neon purple light zoom in the sky, and the other masked person landed beside the girl. He gave her a look and nodded, and she jumped back on her hover board.

"Thank you." He said.

The two masked people paused, and the girl nodded at the guy.

_"Your welcome."_

Hiro blinked in surprise when it was actually the guy who spoke but didn't have anytime to say anything when they shot away into the night sky like shooting stars. _Well what do you know...the guy actually spoke._ Hiro furrowed his eyebrows at the part of him that screamed that the two were so familiar. _Who were those people? And more importantly, how were they involved in this whole mess?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Baymax walked up to him and patted his helmet, "It is recommended to go to a safe place before curfew and your friends must be worried about you."

Hiro gave the robot a smile, "Thanks buddy, now lets tell the others about this then get you home."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Ugh, that took foreverrrrrr! It was pretty hard to try and think back what happened during the flight scene so it might be a little different... But oh well, at least I updated two days after the last one. Well stay tuned for the next chapter and please review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hello! Sorry for not updating yet, I just returned to going back to school since break is over and I had no time over the week. Now that I'm back in school I won't be able to update as frequently as I used to but I'll try my best! Well, I don't really have anything else to say so I'm just going to skip to the disclaimer and chapter now :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7:<span> Undercover**

Tadashi rolled through the dimly lit hallways, it was around midnight and he couldn't really go to sleep. It really bugged him on how his throat itched so he went to the kitchen for some water. After his throat felt refreshed, he decided to wheel back to his room but stopped when he saw the lab room cracked open with a light emitting from the small crack. Tadashi approached the door curiously and peered through the crack.

He almost chuckled but stopped himself when he saw his brother. Hiro was currently knocked out, and drooling on the work bench in front of him. He ducked out of the way when he heard a sound in fear of being caught, and then slowly looked again in surprise to see Hikari walking around.

Hikari took one look at Hiro and sighed, with a small smile. She approached a box near the far corner, and dug something out. The blue eyed girl walked towards Hiro quietly with a pillow and blanket in hand, and gently picked up his baby brother's head, and set it gently on the pillow. She then draped the blanket over his sleeping form, and Tadashi had the feeling that this was pretty much normal for the two. After the girl made sure his baby brother was comfortable, she tried to clean up the area a bit.

Tadashi slowly opened the door, and wheeled himself in as quietly as he could. "Need help?" He asked.

She looked up in surprise then giggled, "Well I doubt you could help me clean in the state you're in." He smiled sheepishly. "But I appreciate the company. Just keep it down, sleeping beauty here needs his beauty sleep." She joked in a hushed tone.

Tadashi smiled, and took note of the drool dripping down Hiro's mouth and incoming snores. "Yeah..." He agreed. So that was one thing that never changed about Hiro, he still drooled and snored in his sleep like a log.

Hikari set a pile of papers in a box nearby the desk and brushed off her hands, "Well, that's the last of it. Why don't we go talk in your room? It's best not to disturb him when he's finally asleep." She whispered.

Tadashi nodded in agreement, briefly giving his baby brother a light kiss on the forehead before he left. Hiro unconsciously smiled, and curled up further into the blankets then went back to soft snoring.

Tadashi smiled softly, and nodded to Hikari as she waited. She rolled his chair to his room and helped him out of his wheelchair and into his bed. "Might as well check your bandages right?" She suggested.

Tadashi nodded once again, and watched as she got out bandages, ointment and a small spray bottle from the cabinet and onto the nightstand beside him. "So," she started, "you wanted to talk about something?" She asked.

Tadashi bit his lip as she gently unraveled the bandage around his left arm, and winced as the flesh came in sight. His left arm had an angry red burn on his upper bicep, it wasn't as bad as his right arm but it still hurt. "I...don't know where to start." He paused, and watched as she threw away the old bandages and lightly dabbed at the wound with a wet towel. "I guess...how Hiro dealt with my death. I know he doesn't tell me everything, and I'm worried about him. I can't help it, I'm his older brother so it's hard not to worry." He chose.

"It's alright, you have a right to worry. You were, and still are a worry wart. I know Hiro keeps stuff from you but he's just uncomfortable. Give him time, and he'll open up sooner or later." Her lips thinned, "As for when you died, well, I wasn't really there in person when you...died. I still lived in South Korwaii but I talked to him via computer often." She set down the towel and dipped her fingers in the ointment. "This will hurt." She warned, and gently spread the ointment over the angry burn.

Tadashi bit his tongue in order to not yelp from the pressure even though he knew she was being as gentle as she could. This had sort of became a normal routine sense she said his burns were so bad. He always had to have the bandages changed in order for it to heal properly.

"...was it really that bad?"

"Yeah..." She sighed. "He...was a little depressed the first month. He barely slept, ate, talked, and rarely went out of his room. He was like a walking zombie according to Aunt Cass." She explained. "But he got a little better once he met Baymax. Then the whole Callaghan fiasco began and he tried to find Kabuki man...to avenge your death and ask why he stole his microbots and why he killed you. After the incident was resolved Hiro registered at SFIT, and started turning back to normal with the occasional mini depression moments. Big Hero 6 was a way for Hiro to get away from all his problems, where he could help people like you wanted to do. Then after a few months, I moved back and helped him over the years to get over your death." She summarized.

Tadashi felt like a bucket of guilt had been dumped on him. He made Hiro experience this...he made Hiro suffer. He was a terrible older brother.

As if Hikari could read his mind she frowned as she wiped her fingers with the rag. "It isn't your fault Tadashi. Hiro understand why you did it now, he's... matured." She assured. "In a good way of course."

Tadashi watched as she lightly sprayed the ointment with the tiny bottle. "Yeah..."

She set the bottle down, and reached for the roll of bandages. "Well, you may not even notice it but ever since you died...a part of you had always stayed with him." She gently wrapped the bandage around his wound. "He's wiser, smarter, and got your sense of selflessness. He turned out to be just like you even though you were dead."

"Really."

He was slightly surprised though. He was honored that the reckless, rebellious brother he knew took after him and couldn't help but feel honored and sad at the same time. He was surprised that Hiro took after him even after being out of the teen's life for three years. He felt sad because he could only frown at all of the experiences and suffering Hiro had to go through.

Tadashi smiled gratefully at her as she finished the last bandage. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"It's my job...he is my best friend." She admitted.

Tadashi felt relieve that Hiro had someone to watch over him and drew his attention over to his bandaged arm. "So how are my burns?"

"They're healing really well, the spray I used is an anti-scarring formula I developed last year. It won't fully go away, it will just end up a little pink than your skin tone if it continues to heal properly." She grabbed the supplies and stuffed them back into the cabinet. "I'll have to take you for a doctors appointment though, I'm not a doctor so it's best to have a second pair of eyes watching your recovery. Are you okay with going in two days?" She asked.

Tadashi's shrugged, and burrowed into his blankets. "You're doing a great job, I don't see why I have to see a doctor. But if you think I should, I'll do it." He answered.

She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand. "Sounds like a plan then, night Tadashi." She said, turning off the lights and quietly closing the door behind her.

Tadashi stared at the dark ceiling, and smiled as he closed his eyes.

He wondered how his Hiro was doing. Was he taking care of himself? Would he get hurt? He knew that from the older version of Hiro, he had gone through a lot. But Hiro had eventually healed from his death. Only this time, he wasn't dead so his little brother wouldn't have to suffer and beat himself over it.

_He missed his little brother._

Tadashi sighed, and turned his head on the pillow. But he couldn't go now, Callaghan would only go after him and it would put his baby brother in danger. He would only have to wait until Callaghan was apprehended, then he could reunite with his brother.

The eighteen year old burrowed himself into his blankets, and willed himself to sleep and dream of holding Hiro in a long needed hug.

* * *

><p>"This is the place?"<p>

Hiro jumped off of Baymax, and took in his surroundings.

There were currently on an abandoned island, at a ripped up military base or something. The place was desolate, and there were no signs of life. Metal fences surrounded the whole facility, and around the facility was a gigantic forest. Debris was everywhere, and it looked like no one had been here for years.

"Let's go." He said, and started to slowly walk toward the entrance.

"Uh, do you guys see this? _Quarantine!_ There's a reason why there is a big yellow sign on a fence, surrounding this deserted, suspicious looking building!" Wasabi cried frantically.

Gogo rolled her eyes and elbowed Wasabi, "_Woman up,_ Wasabi. It's not like anything is going to attack us-"

_Crack._

Hiro immediately fell into a fighting stance with the others, and let out a war cry. Gogo threw her disks, Baymax stood protectively in front of them, Honey Lemon threw her chemical creations in random directions, Fred just jumped up and down and blew fire everywhere, and Wasabi...well, the poor guy was running around like a headless chicken with his plasma lasers waving around.

They all stopped, staring anxiously at the cloud of smoke in their fighting stances, ready to take on whatever challenged them.

The funny thing was...it was just a pigeon.

Hiro mentally groaned, and smacked himself on the forehead. He kept staring at the pigeon, watching as it looked at them, crossed eyed, then flew away merrily as if none of that had happened.

"...this never happened." The others unanimously agreed, and continued their mission.

Hiro frowned in frustration as the metal door wouldn't budge and turned to Wasabi, "Can you slice a doorway through the metal?" He asked.

Wasabi smiled smugly, and activated one plasma laser. "All you need to do is ask." Wasabi began slicing through the metal, in a circular motion but then accidentally pushed it up too early. They all stared at him in question, and he jabbed the metal again, hitting the spot he missed.

"Alright, let's do this." Baymax punched the metal, and it flew back, creating an entrance. Hiro couldn't help but feel excited and anxious. They were like true super heroes, infiltrating bases, saving people, and chasing after villains. If he were younger, he would have given anything to do this. There was one part of him that kept urging him to keep doing it while his other voice of reasons argued the complete opposite. Sometimes, he would flinch when that chastising voice in his head reminded him so much of Tadashi, and immediately tried to push it to the back of his mind. He needed to find out what the Kabuki man wanted with his microbots, more importantly, he needed to ask why he had killed his brother.

_"Fred and his friends find an amulet!"_ Fred sang, while creeping in the dark metal hallways.

Hiro rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile a bit. Fred was...well, _Fred_. Even though he didn't do anything scientific he was a great mascot and friend, he also made them laugh and was always there for Hiro. Hiro appreciated the small jokes and relief. He was slightly confused with himself when he wasn't surprised that Fred was rich, like...he actually expected something like that to happen. It was like one of those deception kind of things you saw in a comic book. You think you know your chill, clothes recycling friend that was the school mascot but one minute later, you discover that he's actually rich, has a mansion and doesn't live under a bridge.

It was confusing at first, but Hiro was just glad that Fred wasn't one of those snobby rich kids. Fred was alright with the way he was, well maybe Hiro was a little disturbed about the hippie's habits about laundry. I mean, wasn't that a little _too_ unsanitary?

_"The amulet has a gem! The gem is green! It's probably an emerald-"_

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

Gogo turned her head and her eyes narrowed at him as she popped a bubble from inside her helmet. "Sing one more time, and Yokai won't be the only one singing soprano for a week." She threatened.

The three guy's shivered and gulped in fear, unconsciously protecting the area between their legs. Gogo did not joke around, and when she says that she'll do something...Hiro knew she wouldn't hesitate to do it.

"Guys?" They turned to where Honey Lemon stopped by a door. "I think you need to see this."

Hiro walked into the door after Honey Lemon opened it and his eyes widened. On what looked like a testing platform was a wreckage. It looked like two machines...but it was demolished so he couldn't really tell what it would be for. A symbol caught his eye, and his eyes widened to see the same bird insignia on one machine. This place had to have some link, it just had to. The machine Kabuki man pulled out of the water had the same symbol...but what could it mean?

_"Woah_...what is this?" Wasabi gasped.

Hiro looked toward the glowing red light, and saw that it was from what looked like to be a control room. "Well, only one way to find out." He stated, and went inside.

_Now if I were in charge of this, where would I put the main controls?_ Hiro scanned the controls, and deemed that the main control was by the huge screen. He typed away, and tried to find something, anything. His eyes wandered to a tiny tab and he clicked on it curiously, which revealed to be a video. He clicked play, and all of them stared at the screen intently.

"Krei..." Gogo identified.

True enough, there was Krei. The man was with three other people and was explaining the process of the dimensional portals.

_"We haven't tested an actual human being transported, but so far, every single test has remained successful."_ Krei said proudly, handing back the man his hat. The man led the other three to the control room and stood by one of the operators. _"But today, project Silent Sparrow will make history."_ He announced. He leaned toward the microphone and spoke, _"You ready?"_

The camera switched to a lady who was in a suit by a pod. She looked familiar...but Hiro couldn't really put his finger on what nagged him about her looks. She light brown hair, tied up and brown eyes. She wore a white uniform, with a helmet on. The lady smiled, and secured herself in her seat. _"Well, they came all this way right? Might as well give them a show."_ She gave a thumbs up.

_"Um, sir?"_ Krei turned to the operator in question, _"There seems to be a disturbance in the field, should we keep going?"_ He asked.

The general shot a wary look at Krei but the man simply plastered on a smile and shrugged it off, _"Of course, keep going, no issues here."_ He cleared his throat. _"Launch it now."_

The man reluctantly activated the portals, and the pod was launched. Hiro waited in anticipation and stared at the glowing portal, and knew something was about to go wrong. Just as he though that everything was going to go wrong, an alarming beep emitted from the computers and the staff jumped to the controls.

_"What's going on?!"_ The general demanded.

Krei turned to his assistant and looked at the computer, _"Sir, we lost signal on the pod, if we don't do anything there's no telling what will happen."_ The man tried to explain.

Krei looked at the portal with thinned lips, and Hiro felt his stomach drop when he realized Krei was actually debating on shutting the portal. The general scowled, _"I thought you said everything was ok! Turn that machine off! Shut it down!"_ He demanded.

Krei immediately did as he was told, _"Shut down the portals!"_ He shouted through the blaring alarms.

The assistant jumped, and typed away furiously, and a big red button appeared in which he slammed his fist into it. The machine sparked, and it fell apart, leaving debris everywhere.

_No pod, no girl, nothing._

The general turned toward Krei in rage, _"I want this whole project shut down! This island will be blocked off, with no access and no one to know about this!"_ He commanded, before putting his hat on and storming out with the other officers who looked at Krei in disappointment.

The video then paused, and it was over.

"So this was project Silent Sparrow..." Honey Lemon said softly. "But what was the Kabuki man doing with the machine?"

Hiro wished he had an answer, and why did the masked villain need his microbots specifically? There were just too many jumbled facts to create a reasonable justification. The Japanese-American snapped out of his daze when a shadow loomed above them, and turned around abruptly to see the guy they were looking for; _Kabuki man_.

The man was above them, with a alarmingly huge piece of rubble, then made the microbots throw the big slab of concrete at them. The glass shattered everywhere, and Hiro instinctively shielded himself, waiting to be crushed.

_"Wha-a-a-a-aaahh! We're going to die!"_ Wasabi squealed.

"Hiro, are you alright?" Hiro peeked, and released a sigh of relief.

Baymax stood above them, holding the rubble in place that prevented it from crushing them. Hiro patted Bayamx, "Yeah buddy, thanks a lot." He thanked.

Baymax threw the rubble off, and immediately turned to _'Yokai'_ with his arm extended. But before his fist could be launched, microbots punched Baymax back into the rubble, creating another crater.

"Baymax!" He shouted, and ran toward his robot friend while the others ran into battle. Hiro jumped over the rubble, and set his hand on Baymax's arm. "Are you ok, Baymax?" He asked.

Baymax blinked, "I am a robot, I cannot get hurt." Bayamx rose, and turned toward him. "You are my patient, and my only concern is you." He simply stated.

Hiro frowned, "Baymax, you're not just a robot. You're my best friend, I worry about you." He said. "Now, ready to kick some Yokai butt?" He jumped on Baymax's back.

Baymax stared at him, "I do not understand, would kicking him in the posterior improve your emotional state? It is against my protocol to hurt living life forms. I do not see how kicking him in the posterior will apprehend him."

Hiro laughed, "Just an expression buddy, I'll explain later. But right now, we need to get that mask." He said, and they took off.

Baymax flew around, and Hiro winced as Gogo ran into Honey Lemon, then Fred, and finally Wasabi. While Kabuki man hovered over his friends, he took that opportunity to have Baymax speed toward him, and Hiro whooped in victory when he successfully snatched the mask off of the man's face.

Yokai went tumbling down his tower of microbots, and was thrown toward one of the lower levels of the facility.

"Baymax, after him."

Hiro jumped off of Baymax, and warily approached the man who laid on the ground, his back facing the teen. The man finally turned around from rubbing his head, and Hiro froze when he saw the face.

_Callaghan._

But he died in the fire right? He died with his brother, Tadashi went to go and save the professor but they both ended up died. There was a funeral, and a honorary service for the man. But that still didn't explain why the old man was standing in front of him, healthy and alive.

_"Professor Callaghan?"_

The man looked at him stoically, _"Hiro Hamada."_

Hiro stood there, frozen in shock. "You...you were dead. You _died_ in the fire!"

The man merely shook his head, "No, I survived." He corrected.

Hiro clutched the mask, "What about Tadashi? Do you know that he ran in to save you?" He demanded.

He could have sworn he saw some guilt but in a flash it was gone and he only saw cold, wise eyes drilling into his soul. "I know." Hiro's eyes widened. Had Callaghan seen Tadashi inside the burning building before it exploded? "But that was_ his_ decision, not mine."

Those words were like a slap to the face. They _hurt._ Tadashi's sacrifice had been for nothing. Callaghan saw Tadashi, but let his brother burn to his death. He saved himself, he left Tadashi to die with no intention to save the older Hamada.

Hiro felt something burn inside him, it was anger. He was angry at Callaghan. His brother could have survived. He could have lived a long life, graduated college, get married, and have kids. But no, Tadashi died for nothing, his brother... Hiro felt himself choke from remembering the explosion. He held back his tears, no, he promised himself that he wouldn't cry.

Hiro clutched the mask, and took shaky breathes in an attempt to control his temper. "You...you _killed_ Tadashi!" He shouted. _"You could have saved him, he could have lived!"_ He spat bitterly, taking a step forward.

Callaghan reeled back in surprise, but Hiro didn't care and kept ranting. "Y-you left him-to _burn!_" He said accusingly. "What kind of a person are you?! He was your student! He...he wanted to help people!" He choked on an upcoming sob, but pushed the urge away.

Hiro stomped back to his robot, and ignored the worried looks from his friends. "Baymax," he paused, and then glared at Callaghan with hatred, "destroy him." He commanded.

The robot blinked, "That is in violation of my health care protocol-"

"I don't care." Hiro pressed the access port, and yanked the green chip out. He tossed it aside carelessly and slammed his fist against the access port.

Hiro then turned back to Callaghan, who surprisingly had a look of fear in his eyes as Hiro glared at him. All he saw was red, and he felt his hatred and blocked up emotions from Tadashi's death spontaneously explode inside of him.

_"Baymax, destroy."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Whew! That was a dramatic scene, sorry about not updating for a whole entire week. I've been busy with school, other activities, and I didn't get a chance to write at all. Hope that chapter made up for it, and I'll try to update the next one soon. Don't forget to review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I don't know why, but my sister wants to say hi...yeah don't ask. She's just looking at my laptop as I type while she watches the Big Bang Theory(I love that show!). Sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy this week but I gradually wrote this on my spare time. Sense it's Friday, I immediately went on my laptop to try and finish this and it turned out wayyyyy longer than I expected it to be. Well, here is another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!

**guest-** I don't know who you are because you didn't log in but thank you! I'm glad you like it, and I will continue it. Well, when I have the time that is. :P

**mpdesphy-** Haha, yeah I finally updated. Usually I'll update once or twice a week because my chapters tend to be long. Thank you for your support :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! Disney owns Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>**I miss you**

_"Baymax, destroy."_

Baymax stiffened, his blank, kind eyes now were unemotional and a piercing blood red. "Do it Baymax, _destroy him!"_ Hiro demanded, pointing at the wide eyed man that was slowly edging away in fear. The robot held out his fist, targeting Callaghan and Hiro clenched his teeth when Callaghan scrambled out of the way.

The robot missed. But that didn't stop him.

The armored robot marched forward, and aimed his fist at a frozen Callaghan once again. Hiro didn't care about anything, all he wanted was for Callaghan to pay for what he had done._ "No!"_ Hiro's eyes widened as Gogo lunged forward, and tried to block a hit meant for Callaghan. Gogo held up the discs as a shield, but Baymax swatted her away like fly and she slammed into the wall with a loud thud.

But Gogo wasn't the only one, the others fought against Baymax too.

Baymax marched forward, he was unstoppable. He crushed everything in his way in order to complete his task. The robot aimed it's fist at the man who cowered on the ground. But just Hiro thought Baymax had gotten the man, Fred jumped on the robot from out of nowhere and yanked him back with his weight. The red robot hit the wall, Hiro heard Fred grunt but stubbornly held on and tried to hold back Baymax's fist.

His friends were getting hurt, he needed them from trying to stop Baymax.

"No, stop! He's getting away!" Hiro ran toward Fred, in an attempt to get his friend out of the robots rampage but was flung back when Fred was thrown towards him. _"Oomph!"_ Hiro grunted as he landed on the floor, with Fred on top of him and immediately shoved his friend off. He winced, rubbing his arm from the pain and-wait.

_The mask, where was the mask?!_ Hiro looked at his hands, and frantically looked around for mask.

He saw Callaghan lunge for the ground, and Hiro's eyes widened as the man but the mask back on, and immediately tried to flee the scene by controlling the microbots. _He was getting away. No no no no no...this can't be happening. Not after they had finally caught him!_

All of the others were now pitching in. They all tried to stop Baymax all while trying not to hurt the robot, but it didn't look too good for them sense they were the ones getting hurt. The teen stood in between Honey Lemon and Baymax just as she was about to join in the fray, "Stop it." He urged. "I need to catch him! Your letting him get away!"

She looked like he was going to say something but she just shook her head sadly, and easily slipped passed him.

_Why didn't they stop? Did they want to...protect that man from Baymax?_

Hiro tried to stop them, he didn't want Baymax to hurt them. The robot was under his control. Baymax needed to destroy Callaghan. The name made him bristle with anger, and he turned his attention back to the man._ No! He was getting away!_

Hiro watched with a feeling of dread sinking into his stomach as the pillar of microbots ascended higher and higher, until the man was out of sight, all of the microbots taken with him. Hiro inwardly beat himself up, that emotionless mask of Callaghan burned into his mind as the man just stared at him as he disappeared. The man had gotten away again, that _coward_.

He growled in frustration, and turned around just in time to see Honey Lemon close her tiny hands around Baymax's access port as the robot aimed to launch it's fist. The robot's eyes gradually turned back to it's innocent black eyes, and slowly blinked, as if recollecting his surroundings. Honey Lemon breathed heavily, cautiously backing away in relief that the violent episode was over.

Baymax observed the scene and tilted his head, "My healthcare protocol has been violated." He stated, then proceeded to waddle over to Fred and help the boy get up on his feet. "I regret any distress I may have caused."

Hiro couldn't take it anymore and glared at the rest of the gang, "How could you do that?" He demanded, taking a step forward. _"I had him!"_

Callaghan was about to pay. He was about to pay for killing his brother. But what did they do? They let the man get away and now the old professor had the neurotransmitter. Not to mention the grey haired man was also plotting something. He knew that, he just didn't know _what._ But he had this bad feeling in his gut, which absolutely screamed at him to stop the man before he did something even worse.

Wasabi frowned and stood up to him. "What you just did...we never signed up for." Wasabi said seriously.

Hiro paced around, frowning and tried to think of what the evil man was planning, completely ignoring his friends because he was too lost in his thoughts.

Gogo stepped up and looked at him with disappointment. "We said we would catch the guy. _That's. It."_

Something in Hiro snapped and he whipped around to face Gogo, "I never should have let you help me." He snarled furiously. He turned around to Bayamx, "Baymax, find Callaghan."

The robot looked up, his helmet glass glowed a light blue with some static and he looked down at the angry Hamada. "My enhanced scanner has been damaged."

Hiro cursed under his breath, and stomped behind Baymax. "Wings!" He commanded, and secured himself to the robot's back.

His friends looked up at him in worry, but he didn't care. All that mattered right now was getting that scanner fixed, and to find Callaghan again.

"Hiro, this wasn't part of the plan-"

"Fly." Baymax's thrusters went off, and they rose off the ground. Hiro ignored his friends, and simply willed Baymax to just get him off this island and to the Hamada garage.

_"Hiro!"_

* * *

><p><em>Stupid scanner...<em>

Hiro stomped into the garage after it opened, and set his helmet on the table with a loud thud in his state of anger. He grabbed the ladder, and yanked it open before setting it in front of Baymax and climbing up. Grabbing the helmet, he clambered down the ladder with the helmet in hand. Carelessly shoving the junk off of his work table, he set the helmet down and attached the wire from the helmet to his laptop.

As he typed away furiously at the keyboard Baymax spoke, "Your blood pressure is elevated." He ignored the robot and continued typing. "You appear to be distressed." Baymax evaluated.

"Never mind." Hiro yanked the wire from the helmet and walked up the ladder. He put the helmet back on it's rightful place, and the screen flickered. "There, is it working?" He asked with his arms spread out.

Baymax paused, then looked at him. "My sensor is, operational."

"Good." He reached up to push the robot's access port. "Then let's get-_what?"_ He pushed the button several times but the access port did not open.

"Are you going to remove my healthcare chip?"

"Yes." _Why won't the stupid thing open?_ "Come on, open...!" He slammed his fists on the port frantically.

"My purpose is to heal the sick and injured-"

"Baymax, _open_ your access port."

"Do you want me to terminate professor Callaghan?"

Hiro hit the access port even harder, "Just open." Hiro took the front armor piece off, and once again tried opening the access port.

"Will terminating professor Callaghan improve your emotional state?"

Hiro sighed in frustration and continued to try and bust the port open. _"Yes! I...N-no!"_ He furrowed his eyes in confusion. "I don't know, okay? Open your access-"

"Is this what Tadashi wanted?"

_What Tadashi wanted..._ Hiro felt himself falter, but snapped himself out of it. He needed to make Callaghan pay for what he did to Tadashi, Tadashi was gone so how was Hiro supposed to know what his brother wanted. His brother wasn't here, he was dead...

The unwanted memories of the flickering flames surrounding the expo building clouded his thoughts, and soon the explosion which made him feel the same exact feeling of terror as he was flung back. Smoke was in the air, glass was everywhere, and everybody ran away. Everthing was as if it was in slow motion as Hiro looked up blearily from his position on the ground. His brother was no where in sight, and the only thing that was in his line of sight was the limp hat that just remained still, glowing from the bright hot flames nearby. But Hiro could care less, his brother ran in there. Tadashi, his stupid, selfless brother who plunged into the flames to save his cowardice professor.

Hiro shook away the bad thoughts from his mind and continued his effort to open the port, "It doesn't matter."

It actually did matter but he didn't care. Tadashi wasn't here, Tadashi wasn't there to tell him what to do. He honestly didn't know what to think of anything right now. He wished his brother was here to help him, like he always did but he was alone. No brother, no mother, no father, just...an orphan.

Hiro swallowed at the thought. He was an _orphan_, an only child now. The only one left of the small Hamada family. Sure, he had aunt Cass and he considered her family but his true family...well, now he was alone and they had all died. Although he was really young, he still remembered the day their parents died. He remembered how his dad told him to not get into any trouble and ruffled his hair, and how his mother crouched down to give him a warm hug and kiss on the forehead. She had sweetest smile, and always seemed to make Hiro feel better when he got hurt.

_'We'll be back.'_ They promised. _'When we return we'll be together again. Just behave for your aunt Cass, alright? We love you both so much.'_

But no, that day was a dark day for the Hamada family. His parents had died in a car crash, leaving Tadashi and him with no parents. Tadashi looked after him, and Hiro could have asked for nobody else. Tadashi was always well mannered, kind, responsible, and patient. Tadashi was his role model, his older brother, his rock. He was always there for Hiro. All the way from making crazy inventions together to rescuing him after his bot fights.

All Hiro did was act like an idiot, getting his brother into trouble all the time and making him worry too much. Hiro partly blamed himself for Tadashi's death. A small part of him said that just maybe, if he had held Tadashi back for a few more seconds, that his brother would be alive right now. He didn't deserve to have Tadashi as a brother, Tadashi deserved better. Not an idiotic, lazy brother like himself.

But Baymax didn't stop talking about his creator, "Tadashi programed me to-"

_"Tadashi's gone!"_ Hiro shouted as he slammed his fists on the robot's soft vinyl stomach. His shoulders trembled as he took shaky breathes and he felt himself slid down in defeat. Hiro closed his eyes, his forehead pressed against the robot. "Tadashi's...gone." He shakily said, swallowing the upcoming sobs that he tried to hold back.

"Tadashi is here."

Hiro shook his head,_ "No...he's not here."_ He whispered softly.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax restated.

Hiro breathed shakily as he tried to reign in his emotions, and continued resting on the robot. He saw light flicker from his eye lids, and a buzzing noise emit from Baymax.

_"This is Tadashi Hamada."_ Hiro's eyes snapped open at his brother's voice and looked fuzzy screen.

The screen's static went away and revealed to be his brother. The older Hamada looked exactly the same. With the customary cardigan and shirt, SFIT hat, and he held up a clapperboard with that kind smile he missed so much. Hiro felt sadness twist in his gut as he saw his brother but continued to watch.

_"And this is the first test of my robotics project."_ He said, pushing in the chip with a look of hope in his eyes.

_"Hello, I am Baymax-**screeeeecccchhh!**"_

Tadashi recoiled at the static sound, covering his ears with a wince on his face as he waved his arms around, _"Stop stop stop stop stop stop!"_

Hiro watched with wide eyes, taking deep breathes as the clip changed. Now his brother wore a green shirt, and was once again holding up the clapperboard with a determined look on his face. _"This is the seventh test of my robotics project."_ Tadashi then pushed the chip again, waiting in anticipation.

_"Hello."_ Tadashi started to grin widely, _"I am-"_

The screen blurred, then cleared again to Hiro's amusement. Tadashi had a wild look of panic on his face as the marshmallow arms punched him from both sides, then he ducked down with a yelp when one of the arms went flying around the room like an untied balloon. But the other arm kept whacking him in the head, and Tadashi held his arms out instinctively for defense._ "**Wait!** Wait wait wait-**stop!**"_ He said in panic, lunging for the access port. _"Stop the scan stop-!"_ The tape froze, with his brother's eyes wide and mouth open in alarm which made Hiro feel a little better.

And so the routine went on when the next video popped up. The only difference was that his brother looked like he had rolled out of bed or pulled off a one nighter, with his hair sticking up in all directions despite having a hat on. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes drooped in exhaustion as he spoke. _"This is Tadashi Hamada, again."_ He said wearily._ "And this is the **thirty third** test...of my robotics project."_

Right after Tadashi said that, the power in the room went out, and sparks flew off the robot. The older Hamada ascended from the ground, holding a flashlight up to the camera in an attempt to examine the damage with a sigh. _"I'm not giving up on you."_ He said. _"You don't understand this yet, but people need you. So let's get back to work."_ He said in determination before the video ended.

Tadashi never gave up on Baymax, his older brother kept trying no matter what. The motivation to help people made his brother keep going to pursue his goal. Right now as Hiro thought about it and was way calmer than before...he was _ashamed._ His brother created Baymax in order to help people, to heal the sick and injured and be a caring companion. But what did Hiro do? He told the nurse robot to kill a person, the exact opposite of what Tadashi intended Baymax to accomplish.

He used Baymax to try and kill. No...he_ couldn't_ kill anybody. Even if he was rash in the heat of the moment and Callaghan did deserve to pay, he couldn't kill a person.

_Then you would be just like him_, a voice whispered inside of him. _A murderer, an avenger._

_No..._he was _not_ going to end up like him. Tadashi wouldn't want this, he didn't want it. Earlier, anger and rage blinded him but now that he was calm he was horrified with himself and inwardly beat himself up. _What would killing Callaghan do? It wouldn't make him a better person, no, it would make him exactly like the man. He would not kill the man_, he vowed to himself. Although Callaghan technically killed his brother...that didn't mean that he had to act this way. Tadashi would have wanted him to live on with his life, not chase down his killer like a revenge obsessed person. He had friends, family, and a life. Tadashi would want him to go to college, stop bot fighting, and finally use that 'big brain' of his.

Hiro looked down, lost in the memories and thoughts of his inner conflict with a soft sigh. He thought the videos were over but he was wrong when another video popped up and started playing. _"This is uh, Tadashi Hamada."_ His brother sighed, rubbing his forehead with one hand and holding the clapperboard in the other. The room was surrounded in a soft glow, and judging by the window it was around sunset as his brother tested the nurse bot again._ "And this is the **eighty fourth**...test."_ He sighed, then looked up with the same look of hope as he rubbed his neck. He smiled, and pushed the access port, _"What do ya say, big guy?"_ He said.

The eighteen year old Hamada looked at the robot in wait for response. _"Hello, I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion."_

Tadashi's mouth and eyes slowly widened in shock. _"It worked."_ He whispered in disbelief. The blacked teen suddenly had a wide, goofy look on his face as he stepped back and threw his arms in excitement.**_ "It worked!"_ **He paced in front of the robot with that ridiculously happy look on his face. _"Oh! This is amazing! You...**you work!**"_ He exclaimed...and proceeded to kiss the camera. _"**Yeah!** I knew it! I knew it!** I knew it!**"_ He said in a sing song tone.

Hiro smiled weakly, watching as his brother did this awkward happy dance in front of Baymax giddily. _"You work, I can't believe it! I can't-"_ Tadashi took deep breathes in an attempt to calm himself down and smiled widely in front of the robot. _"Alright, big moment here."_ He breathed, spreading out his arms with childish glee. _"Scan me."_

The whirling sound of the scanner was heard, and a few seconds later Baymax spoke. _"Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated, this indicates that you are...happy."_ He reported.

Tadashi smiled widely as he panted,_ "I am, I **really** am."_ He said genuinely. After a brief pause he spoke once again. _"Oh man...wait till my brother sees you."_ He breathed. Hiro smiled softly at the older Hamada, as the man continued to speak. _"You're going to help so many people buddy...**so many.** Well, that's all for now, I am satisfied with my care."_ He smiled.

The video paused, and Hiro softly touched the robot's belly where the picture of his brother smiling was still on there. He felt his eyes water, and a lone tear slip down his face and immediately wiped it away with one arm as he sniffled. Hiro then looked up at Baymax, with a soft smile and watery eyes. "...Thank you Baymax." He said wearily. The robot blinked at him as he continued to speak. "I amso,_ so_ sorry." He looked down slowly. "I'm nothing like my brother."

There was a silence, then a voice reached out to him.

_"Hiro."_

He turned around slowly, to see Gogo looking at him gently with the others behind her looking at him in concern. He slowly approached, them, refusing to look up. "Guys...I..." He trailed off, unable to think of what to say. "I..."

Hiro was then pulled into an un-expectant hug from Gogo, and he gave into the comfort, closing his eyes at the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. She pulled him close softly, and for a moment Hiro remembered the times where Tadashi would be doing this instead of her. Gogo pulled away slowly after a few seconds and tilted his chin up gently. Her eyes were soft for once and she held his shoulders. "We're going to catch Callaghan." She said, adopting a determined face. "And this time, we'll do it right." She said firmly.

Hiro frowned a little, his eyebrows furrowing in reluctance and uneasiness. Wasabi smiled, "And, maybe don't leave your team stranded on an abandoned island next time?" He joked, with the others smiling as well.

Hiro groaned inwardly at his stupidity and rashness and face palmed._ "Oh man..."_ He groaned. "I..."

"It's all cool little dude," Fred said casually, "Heithcliff picked us up on the family chopper."

"Hiro." He turned to Honey Lemon as she held up a small USB. "We found something you should see." She said reluctantly.

Hiro took the USB and gingerly plugged it into his laptop, searching for the file before clicking on it.

_Wait... _Hiro blinked in confusion._ This was the video they saw at the facility, wasn't there no more? Or was there something they missed?_

Hiro furrowed his eyebrows as Callaghan hugged the female pilot that got trapped in the portal. _Did Callaghan know the pilot? And what relationship did he have with the woman?_

His eyes wandered over to another video, and he continued to watch the video where it seemed to leave off with the general commanding the project to be shut down and abandoned.

**_"Krei!"_**

Hiro blinked in surprise to see Callaghan lunge at the man, and take a fistful of the man's shirt forcefully. _"You knew there was a problem, didn't you?! You knew there was something wrong with the machine! And yet you** still** sent her!?"_ He shouted angrily. Callaghan was then restrained by a couple of security guards who securely held the man back as he attempted to hurt the man

Krei looked at the man guiltily, _"Robert...I didn't mean to-"_

_"You have no right to call me by my name."_ Callaghan hissed, anger flaring up in his eyes.

Krei took a step back in surprise and frowned at the other man. _"Take him away."_ The general commanded.

Callaghan's eyes widened in shock, and he glared at the general._ "**No,** you can't do! He needs to-"_

**_"Now."_ **The general commanded.

Callaghan growled as he tried to tug out of the iron grlp the security guards had on him but to no avail, he could not break free. Krei stood behind the general, looking at the other man in sympathy and sorrow as he was kicked out. _"I am** so** sorry, Callaghan."_

The video stopped.

_So the pilot was important to Callaghan...but to what extent?_

Hiro went back to the other video, and rewatched it until the right moment. "There." He said, then zoomed in on the woman's suit. _Come on,_ he thought as he desperately scanned the suit and ignored his friends confused looks. _Where is it? It has to be somewhere,_ he thought. His eyes zeroed on the thing he was looking for, and he zoomed in and awaited in anticipation for the results that would confirm his suspicions.

There, the picture cleared and what he saw truly surprised.

_Abigaill...Callaghan?!_

Hiro's breathe hitched, and his eyes widened. "Guys...the woman." The others were shocked as well, and Hiro opened a new tab on his computer, desperately trying to research something, anything. Callaghan was famous right? Then there had to be something out there about his daughter, something like a disappearance of a famous professor's daughter was not something to be taken lightly by the appealing media. But to his shock, he only found one tiny newspaper article on her, specifically professor Callaghan. It was squeezed into a tight little corner, where there was a picture of Callaghan and only briefly spoke about the disappearance of his daughter. Other than that, there was nothing.

Now that he thought of it, that was probably the governments fault. They wanted the project to stay top secret from the public, so they try to bury up any evidence of it.

He looked at the date, then compared it to the date at the corner of the video screen. The newspaper was published a week after the incident, so that meant it was true. Callaghan stole his microbots, holds a grudge against Krei, and had a very good reason to be furious with the man sense his mistakes were paid by Abigail disappearing into the portal and was probably dead. Hiro's eyes widened in realization when the picture came together so quickly.

"So this is a revenge story." Fred guessed.

Hiro nodded numbly, and took a deep breathe. "Yeah...revenge." It was just like how he acted earlier too. Hiro shivered at the thought of being the same as a murderer and shook the thoughts out of his mind. _Focus Hiro,_ he thought, _you need to be solving this not dwell in self pity._

Honey Lemon frowned sadly, "So that means he's going to go after Krei for revenge." She concluded.

Hiro nodded, "We need to stop Callaghan from killing Krei. Now that we know his identity Callaghan will not wait any longer and will strike. I say, that we go there tomorrow and confront him before it's too late." He proposed.

They all nodded in agreement. It was settled, they would face off Callaghan tomorrow, _together._

Hiro felt nausea twist in his stomach from excitement and fright._ What if they weren't able to save Krei in time? What if something went wrong and-_

He felt a hand pat his head, and looked up to see Wasabi. "We'll see you tomorrow Hiro, until then, don't push yourself too much okay?"

Hiro nodded, and was immediately pulled into a quick hug by Honey Lemon. She pulled out of the hug and smiled, "Hiro...Tadashi would be so proud of you."

Hiro sent a strained smile in her direction, and watched as they all went away and the garage door closed. He sighed, slouching forward in exhaustion from the emotional overload today. "Your blood pressure and heart beat has increased. Diagnostic is stress. I suggest rest to resolve the issue and plenty of sleep." Baymax said softly.

The black haired teen patted the robot on the stomach and proceeded to take the armor off one by one. "Thanks buddy, I'll do that." He said, setting aside the last of the armor.

The nurse robot blinked, and looked at the flashing warning sign on his belly. "My batteries are running low, are you satisfied with your care?"

Hiro gave a small smile from his spot in the garage. "I am satisfied with my care." He confirmed, watching the robot step into it's charging stand and deflate.

Once it was all quiet, Hiro stood alone, and reflected on what happened today. He really needed to get himself together, with him letting his emotions take control...well, let's just say he did not want to tell Baymax to kill anyone this time.

_"Hiro Hamada!"_

He jumped, and inwardly cursed when he heard his aunt call from upstairs. "Are you home, sweetie?" He heard the thump of footsteps descending down the stair case to the garage. He looked down in panic when he realized that he was still in his super suit. Aunt Cass did not need to know about this, she would kill him if he told her he was trying to apprehend the man who killed Tadashi and stole his microbots, all the while trying to save Krei from getting killed as well. She would deem him crazy, and lock him in his room thinking that he was sick and needed rest. Plus, he didn't want her to know about Big Hero 6, not yet, she simply wasn't ready and neither was he. Sure, he would tell her sometime soon but right now was not the right time.

His aunt's footsteps were getting closer, and Hiro hastily changed his clothes. While he attempted to tug his leg through the pants leg, he tripped and his eyes widened as it sounded like she was exactly in front of the door.

"Where on _earth_ have you been? You didn't tell me you were going anywhere and rushed out of the house too fast. _I swear, if you went to go bot fighting_-" His aunt Cass paused in the middle of her rant, to see Hiro perfectly fine with not a scratch on him.

Hiro sheepishly smiled at her nervously, _"H-hey_ aunt Cass," he swallowed roughly, "I-I was just uh...working on blueprints!_ Right!_ For a uh..." He searched his mind for a reasonable excuse for his current predicament. _"...a project! Right, for uh, class!"_ He said.

Well he wasn't technically lying, it was a project but it was certainly not for class. Heck, he hadn't even stopped by the registration office to turn in his forms yet. But Aunt Cass didn't know, and it was the only thing he could come up with.

She made an 'o' shape with her mouth, "Oh...well, come up now, dinners ready." She said suspiciously, and slowly backed out of the room.

_"Whew..."_ He leaned toward his rolling chair only to slip, the chair rolling away as his weight pushed against it making him sprawled out on the ground. He groaned, rubbing his head as he stared at the open doorway.

_Talk about deja vu..._

He got up, patting off the dust from his shorts before climbing up the stairs to the kitchen where his aunt was waiting by the table sternly with a food of plate for him. "Eat."

He sat in the chair, slowly eating and trying to listen to his aunt's rambling at the same time.

"-Oh Hiro he's such a gentleman, I should introduce him to you sometime." She rambled, as she drank her water.

Hiro snapped out of his daze and furrowed his eyebrows, _"Huh?"_

She sighed, shaking her head before repeating what she said before. "I was talking about the young man that comes to the café almost everyday. He's so nice and he even helped me clean up before when the café closed! I..." Her features softened, and she caressed the cup in her hand carefully. "He reminds me of you...no, Tadashi, maybe even a mix of both." She confessed.

Hiro froze and stared at her in question. "He...does?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "He looks like you guys, yet he tends to act like...a combination of you and Tadashi." She shook herself out of her depressed mood and smiled. "He's a bright young man, and he also seems to love my pastries. You should try and talk to him, you two would get along really well." She suggested.

Hiro wanted to get to know the mysterious guy, and there were so many things about him that made Hiro curious. The guy seemed nice enough, polite, outgoing, humorous, and was really smart. All the guy had to do was put on Tadashi's clothes, tuck in his hair into a baseball cap with a lower voice and he would be exactly like his older brother. Yet, even when he had met the guy two times he still didn't know his name.

"What's his name?" He asked curiously.

The perky woman opened her mouth in a motion to respond but she suddenly faltered, and her eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Actually...I don't know." She realized. "I guess I got too carried away with talking that I never asked for his name." She admitted in embarrassment.

Hiro lightly laughed, putting his dish in the sink and washing his hands. That was typical aunt Cass, always getting too carried away in talking in her own perky way and she would usually forget something because of that. She loved talking and socializing with people, so she tended to get a little too carried away. "Thanks anyway." He said, petting Mochi as the cat curled around his feet, apparently forgiving him for tossing him up the stairs.

"Why?" She asked.

He shrugged, "No reason. Thanks for the dinner." He ran up the stairs, immediately jumping into his computer chair and scooting up to the desk. Hiro looked at the crumpled piece of paper taped to the side of his computer screen and frowned.

It was from the mysterious hero that saved him from Callaghan. His previous thoughts about the Tadashi look like were washed away by his new found curiosity for the hero.

The purple hero had been his inspiration for his suit, and he had to admit that his suit did look a lot like the guy's suit, but not too similar that it would be considered copied or indistinguishable. He had seen the guy's powers in action and his were nothing compared to the elder hero. He had hover shoes, and control over electricity. Not to mention that the electricity was a neon purple color which made it so much cooler. Even though the guy wasn't using it to its full potential he could tell that it was dangerous.

The girl hero accompanying him was also a mystery to be solved. Even though she had less armor covering her face, it still didn't help him in identifying her. Her powers were awe inspiring as well, having the ability to control the water to her will and alternate between solids and liquids were amazing. It was kind of like the way he controlled his microbots. Not to mention her hover board, he absolutely adored it.

They were...well, what he called them. Just irritatingly _mysterious._

He turned on the monitor, and cracked his knuckles in determination. He needed to know more about them, his mind was itching to know and maybe this could somehow help him. Maybe, if he got in contact with them, they would help with Callaghan and maybe join them or show them the ropes of being a superhero. Although he should be getting rest it wasn't like he had anything else to do. He needed to try and find anything he could about the two heroes. Plus, once he set his mind to something, he was never going to give up that easily.

But what Hiro didn't know, was that what he was seeking was already there.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note: <strong>That chapter was longer than usual. Well, my friend wanted me to update this because she couldn't wait so I decided to update today(*coughcough*holly*cough*). Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned! I'll probably update sometime in the next week but don't worry, it won't be later than that. I've noticed that as I write more chapters they tend to get longer. Plus, with all the upcoming fighting and action coming up soon they will end up being longer, which means more stuff for you guys and more writing for me. I don't know about you guys but I'd prefer longer chapters and weekly updates instead of short chapters. Please review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**Hi again! Well, I finally got to writing this chapter and it was really long. I mean really, really reallllllyyyy long. Well, it felt long to me, I was the one writing it XD Anyways if you guys haven't read it yet, I posted another Big Hero 6 fanfiction on my account called Under the White Cloak Lies a Miracle. It's a separate story, and is Christmas themed about Christmas for the beginning of it, and also about Hiro dealing with Tadashi being gone and growing up without him. Also, Tadashi is like a spirit/ghost right now in the story watching over Hiro so if you like that kind of stuff check it out! Hikari is also in it with her mother, and it would be really great if you checked it out and tell me what you think about it. I should probably stop typing this author's note right now and get to the story...so here it is!

**cvms- **Sorry about you hurting yourself by thinking about my story, that must have hurt! Hope you feel better! :)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9:<span> Join in the Fray**

Poke.

_..._

Poke.

..._twitch._

Poke.

_..._

Poke, poke, poke, poke, _lick-_

Hiro jumped up from the slimy..._thing_, licking him during his slumber. In his disoriented state his arms flailed back, eyes widened as the chair tipped over and landed with a hard thud on the floor. The boy groggily groaned, squinting his eyes open to glare at the innocent calico cat that was perched on his desk before Mochi jumped off and scampered downstairs. He sat up, grumbling about stupid cats as he rubbed his head.

_What time was it anyways?_

He yawned, stretching as he got off of the hard wooden floor. The teen opened one eye to peer at the alarm clock that stood by his bed and felt his eye twitch.

_10:30 a.m... well, at least it wasn't a school day._

Hiro turned his gaze to his computer and frowned. Last night after researching he found nothing. Absolutely _nothing_ on the two super heroes that kept showing up. He thought he would find something but there was nothing there, it was like they didn't exist but they did. Surely somebody had seen them and reported right? Because people like them just don't get by unnoticed.

He pushed the chair back in, crumbling his scratch piece of paper from yesterday and threw it in the trash can. The trash can was already full of random nonsense he wrote in attempt to find information but they all failed, resulting in the over flowing pile of crumpled pieces of paper.

The lanky teen grumbled to himself as he dragged his body to the bathroom for a quick shower before brushing his teeth and drying his wild black hair. After he quickly changed into a new pair of clothes, he checked the clock once again to see that it was 11:20. After he grabbed his jacket his eyes wandered across the room to Tadashi's side and his hesitated, sighing to himself and then running downstairs.

The café was already bustling with activity, and he snagged a donut. "Morning Hiro!" His aunt chirped, swiftly serving a cup of coffee to a certain inappropriately dressed old lady.

He skidded to a stop, poking his head in the doorway and shot her a smile, "Morning Aunt Cass! Morning Ms. Matsuda." He greeted.

The old lady laughed, and Hiro mentally gagged and laughed at what she was wearing that day. She wore a...blinding dress, and it looked like a rainbow puked all over her. He added that to his memory of outrageous outfits the old lady had a record of holding and held back a shudder when he saw her scarf was a dead fox. He wouldn't be surprised if that was actually real fox fur around her neck.

The old lady laughed, seeing as he was in a rush and his hair was probably as messy as always and sent him an amused look, "You better not be getting into any trouble Hiro, your aunt has enough to deal with now."

He gave her a wry smile, "Who me?" He adopted an innocent look, inwardly screaming and pulling at his hair because he was going to be late. "I'm always behaving." He insisted, before ducking out of the door way with the donut in his mouth and ignoring the laughter from the old lady as she chatted with his aunt.

As Hiro ran down the stairs he couldn't stop the upcoming smile on his face as he geared up. It was exciting, but at the same time a little frightening. He didn't know what would happen today, but all he knew was that they were going to catch Callaghan and save San Fransokyo.

Hiro lifted his helmet, about to put it on and he stopped. He looked at his own reflection off of the glass of his helmet. He couldn't help but feel nervous, and an upcoming frown could be seen trying to show up on his face. Although he knew the danger he was going to get in and he was pretty pumped up to fight. But he was...worried. _What if Callaghan got to Krei before they did? What if...they couldn't save Krei like Tadashi?_

The Hamada shook the thoughts out of his head, and took a deep breath as he put the helmet on. No, they were going to save Krei. Krei_ would_ survive, Callaghan _would_ be stopped. He had his friends and Baymax backing him up. A voice in his head urged him that it would be alright, part of Hiro wondered if Tadashi would agree with that voice and approve of what he was doing. Knowing his...brother, his elder brother would probably be outraged by this. First by taking his creation and turning Baymax into a fighting machine. Then he would've smacked Hiro on the head for being a knucklehead and risking his life.

Hiro smiled softly at the memories of his brother, loosing count of how many times he had earned a smack to the head and shook his head. He turned the helmet so that it fit snuggly around his head and took a deep breathe. His once worried face turned determined, and he smiled.

_"Ow."_ He said.

As expected, the giant huggable robot sprang to life. Baymax seemed to observe him for a minute before proceeding to greet him, "I heard a sound of distress."

Hiro shook his head and smiled, "I'm okay buddy, but Krei isn't. We have some saving to do buddy." He assured, before quickly equipping Baymax with his battle armor.

Hiro climbed onto the robot's back as they were out of the garage and secured his gloves on the magnets.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Tadashi are you ready to go?"<p>

"Yeah, in a second!" He yelled, squirming in his wheelchair.

Tadashi instinctively reached for his hat on the nightstand and frowned when he realized his hat was at the café. He missed his hat, he wore his hat for more than just because it was a hat. Since he was an inventor he constantly fidgeted with his hands. His hat was something he usually kept his hands busy with, whether it was adjusting it on his head or fingering it in his hands. It had become like a part of him, and he really missed his hat as silly as it sounded.

"Tadashi?" He craned his neck around to see Hiro at the doorway. "Shouldn't you be with Hikari? You have a doctors appointment in twenty minutes." He said with a tad bit of worry, but Tadashi knew that Hiro was trying to act aloof to hide that he really cared.

He nodded, and adjusted his wheelchair to face his brother. "I do..." He scratched his head sheepishly, "I just forgot that my hat was at the café, a force of habit I guess..." He admitted.

His brother smiled a little, and to Tadashi's surprise he held out a hat. It was black like his old one, but it was new with the initials T and H intertwined in the middle like his old cap. The letters were a light blue, and the hat felt really soft and comfortable. He looked up at Hiro in question and the boy blushed lightly, "I...knew you needed a hat sooner or later. So I bought a plain one, and Hikari helped me sew that in the center." He admitted in embarrassment.

Tadashi fingered the hat with delicate fingers, his eyes wide in surprise and happiness. "You...did that for me?" He asked softly.

The boy looked at his shoes, his nose scrunched up as his face turned a little pink in embarrassment. "Yeah...I'm sorry if it didn't turn out that well." He rambled, suddenly looking downcast. "I tried to sew it, but I'm not that good and-"

"_You_ did this?" He asked in surprise.

The boy nodded again, suddenly going from an older seventeen year old to his timid and nervous young brother from all those years ago. "Hikari taught me when I kept ripping up my super suit after our patrols. That and I had to learn how to sew in order to take care of the hospital kids she dragged me into entertaining but it was okay!" Hiro seemed to loose it and kept talking in order to avoid more questioning. "It was fun, and the little kids seems to love Baymax when I made balloon animals and Baymax ended up making a dog with his own arm-"

"Are you kidding?" Tadashi smiled widely and rolled to his brother. "Hiro I love it, that was...nice of you." He said genuinely.

Hiro looked up in surprise, "You do?"

"Yeah." Tadashi said, tracing over the initials that stood for his name. "It must have taken you time..._thank you_." He said.

His little brother looked up and smiled, "It was nothing..." He said humbly, taking the back of his wheelchair to avoid talking.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, and fit the hat on his head snugly with happiness. How he missed having a hat on his head. His mind wandered to his other hat and he didn't see the problem with having two different hats. Plus, this hat was from future Hiro and he was going to treasure this hat forever. It was one of the things that Hiro had given him that didn't involve pranking, or crazy robotic ideas. It was just nice, simple, and thoughtful.

Tadashi was...surprised when Hiro said he sewed it himself. He never took his brother as the type to get domestic...he probably had to learn from Aunt Cass and Hikari. From what he had heard from Hikari, Hiro knew how to cook well enough to survive by himself instead of junk food and frozen food(thank goodness), wash laundry, sew, and finally clean. It was unbelievable at first and Tadashi didn't believe a single word, but once he had peeked into Hiro's room it was way cleaner than how he cleaned up after himself at fourteen. At least he didn't leave that much stuff on the floor anymore, it seems that his years of lecturing had finally gotten to the boy's head.

The older Hamada shifted uncomfortably in his wheelchair as they rolled down the hallways and near the front door. Hiro helped him put his shoes on as much as he protested that he could do it by himself but his brother just scowled and told him to just sit still. He wasn't _that_ helpless. True, it still hurt and the pain throbbed a little bit if he pushed himself too far to bend down because of his healing burns. But that didn't mean he couldn't put his own shoes on. Tadashi wondered if this was how Hiro felt like as a little kid when he would always smother the boy. If that was how Hiro felt, he suddenly realized why his brother disliked it so much.

He watched in disgruntlement as Hiro bent down, slipping Tadashi's shoes on and tying them. He knew his brother was trying to help, so he would let Hiro help. Once they fixed the machine...well, this was all the time Hiro had with Tadashi. He wanted Hiro to do whatever he wanted to do before he had to return and never see him again. He noticed that his brother seemed to crave the time with him. Tadashi understood, considering that he was dead in the future and Hiro hadn't seen him in three whole years since the fire where he had sacrificed himself to try and save Professor Callaghan.

Hiro seemed to notice his reluctance and brushed it off, standing up again to put his own shoes on then pushing the wheelchair outside.

The eighteen year old sighed in content as he breathed in the fresh air. He had missed the outside so much, since he had been cooped up in the apartment for safety reasons, precautions, and recovery. He looked up at the sky, taking in the blue endless blanket above them littered with blimps and wind turbines that floated over the city. He observed the area, and drew his brows in confusion.

He had never been in this part of town, it turned out to be the more wealthy, clean parts of San Fransokyo near the cherry blossom park. Although it was neat and clean there was activity near the busy parts that led to the more urban areas, with shop vendors alongside the sidewalk and a nearby lake he visited as a child.

He was snapped out of his observations when his wheelchair stopped in front of the garage and he raised his eyebrows when he saw the new looking Toyota. It was a dark blue color, with tinted windows. Way better than Aunt Cass' beat up truck.

"Is this a rental?" He asked.

"Yep." Hiro answered, dashing back into the house to fetch Baymax's case.

Hikari helped him out of his wheelchair and into the backseat, then folded his chair and shoved it in the seat beside him. He watched as she closed the door, and dug through her satchel to shuffle through some papers and check her phone. Hiro then showed up, and locked the house behind him. His brother carried Baymax's case effortlessly before opening the trunk and setting it there, shutting it, then talking to Hikari briefly before they both opened the doors and sat in the front seats.

"Wait." Tadashi said. "...Who's driving?" He asked.

"I am." Hiro grinned cheekily, shaking the keys in his hands like a kid with candy. Tadashi tried to hide his worry, but his brother caught onto the look and laughed. "Don't worry Tadashi, I got my license a year ago." He assured, starting the engine calmly.

Tadashi gulped silently, and subconsciously gripped his seatbelt. Hopefully his brother wasn't as reckless as he was when he went bot fighting. The idea of his little brother driving...he shivered at the mental image of knocked cones all over the drivers test place.

Turns out, during the drive his brother wasn't actually a bad driver. He went the right speed limit, turned on his blinker and everything. Hiro casually talked to Hikari, Tadashi occasionally including his input and in general they had a great time.

But sadly their time was cut short when San Fransokyo hospital came into view, and Hiro parked by the curb. Tadashi was helped out of his seat and into the wheelchair, Hiro took Baymax's case and gave it to Hikari, extending the handle to be like a suitcase. Tadashi furrowed his brow in confusion when the both of them stared at him, frowning.

"Is something on my face?" He asked, with his head tilted.

Hikari reached out, tugging his hood over his head and nodded in satisfaction. "You look...too _recognizable_. Nobody can know your alive yet, it's too risky. With the black hair and baseball cap you stick out like a sore thumb. The hood should help draw away suspicion." She explained.

Tadashi nodded in agreement, and tugged the hood a little more so it covered more of his face. When Hiro made no move to go with them he frowned, "Aren't you coming?" He asked.

Hiro shook his head, "I have some errands to run, I also need to do...you know, the other stuff." He explained, but the look on his face clear said that he would want to stay but he couldn't.

Tadashi frowned, a bit disappointed but nodded anyway. "Oh, okay. Be careful."

Hiro nodded, shooting them a smile before driving away, leaving the two of them alone in front of the medical facility.

"What exactly is he talking about?" He asked.

Hikari raised an eyebrow, "You don't think we've been doing nothing but just building the machine have you? We have two villains to track and there is no way we would let them out of our sight." She said.

Tadashi fumbled with his hands in his lap, "So this Casper guy, he came through the portal too right?"

"Yeah, he jumped in before me, and managed to corner me close enough to the machine that it sucked me up. Hiro jumped in after me to save me. Casper may be a villain but honestly, I don't think he's quite right in the head. He literally looks like a miniature version of Einstein that was electrocuted and went crazy from being trapped in a padded room. His machine malfunctioned, resulting in this whole mess. Over the past month we have been trying to track him and keep an eye out. We located him and discovered that he is plotting something with his other self, it isn't good and we have to keep an eye on him. Hiro and I usually take turns watching over, Kaede also let's us use some surveillance cameras so that also helps."

Hikari rolled the case over, attaching it to the back of his wheelchair with a click before rolling him up the ramp and through the doors. They were silent on their journey through the many corridors, until Hikari went up to the reception desk, chatted with the nurse before she was given a number. Hikari came back with a smile on her face, "The reception lady said that your appointment is ready."

Tadashi shot her a smile, "Great."

After a few floors up using the elevator, and navigating through the hallways they finally arrived at a private room. Tadashi took note of how Hikari navigated through the halls with ease, she probably came here often with her mother since her mother had a PhD in medicine and a doctorate in robotic engineering. Hiro did mention about helping Hikari in the hospital in the child department.

Hikari opened the door pushing the wheelchair in and smiled brightly, "Dr. Akiyama." She greeted.

Tadashi was surprised when he saw the elder man. Jirou Hideyoshi had been the Hamada family's doctor for years, he was close friends with his parents. The man had treated and took care of Hiro or Tadashi whenever one of them came to the hospital and was always nice and friendly.

The old man smiled in response, "Hikari, it's been sometime. How are you and Hiro doing? Well I hope?" He greeted.

She nodded, "Yeah, still working out the machine." She shrugged, then tapped Tadashi on the shoulder. "It's okay, he knows about us. He's the one who occasionally stopped by the apartment to give you brief check ups." She explained.

Tadashi pulled the head down and smiled at the elder man, "It's nice to see you again Dr. Akiyama. Thank you for watching over me as I recovered." He said politely.

The grey haired man chuckled, his eyes crinkling up in happiness. "Polite as always Tadashi. And you should be thanking Hikari and Hiro, all I did was monitor your status every few days. Hikari administered the medicine and Hiro looked after you for a lot of hours while you were unconscious. I have to admit, your nurse robot is remarkable."

"Thank you." Tadashi blushed at the compliment and scratched his neck. "Hikari and Hiro are always helping, I don't know what I would have done without them." He said.

Hikari set Baymax's charging station nearby the bed, "It's no problem Tadashi, really, just focus on recovering." She insisted.

Tadashi sighed at her stubbornness to accept compliments, Hiro would have done the same.

He looked at the man and he seemed to be thinking the same thing, before he gestured toward the bed.

"Now, let's check on those injuries."

* * *

><p>"This universal campus is from a combination of dreams. That was possible, with a few bumps on the road."<p>

Krei stood proudly on the stage, smiling at all of the cameras surrounding him as he did his speech. "The set backs, made us stronger and set us on the path to a brighter future." He announced, raising his glass up as the crowd applauded. But the celebration was interrupted when an angry voice shouted from above.

"Just..._SETBACKS!?"_

The man looked up in alarm, his wide eyes staring at the waterfall of a sea of black trickle down the building with a masked man emerging from the top. From his shock he froze, dropping his glass and stayed frozen in his stance as everybody ran for cover. The masked man suddenly lunged for him, causing his stiff body to finally move in an attempt to run away but to no avail he was trapped by the black sea as he jumped off the stage.

He desperately reached his hand out, grunting as the sea of black pulled him closer to the man and up in the air. He breathed heavily, his eyes wide in fear as the man faced him directly. But when the mask went up slowly, it revealed the face of his predator which was none other than Robert Callaghan.

"Was my _daughter_ a setback?!" The man growled, with a murderous look flashing in his eyes.

"Callaghan." He said in surprise. "Your daughter-that...that was an accident! I-"

_"No!"_ Callaghan shouted. "You knew it wasn't safe! My daughter is _gone_ because of your arrogance."

They both then turned toward a trickling sound that made Krei pale. The sea of black that he recognized as Hiro Hamada's microbots rose, carrying a part of a machine that he wished to never see once again. In his state of panic he looked toward the other directions, paling even more when he saw one east, west, and north of him.

He looked back to the man who had his arm stretched out, commanding the microbots mentally to do his biding.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a strangled voice.

"You took everything from me when you sent Abigail in that machine." He said in disgust. His lips snarled, "Now I'm taking everything from _you_."

He looked up just in time to see the parts come together at the center of the campus and his eyes widened in horror to see it activate._ "No, no you can't do this!"_ The portal sparked, glowing a bright blue around the edges until it filled the whole circle.

Right before his eyes, his campus fell apart. The roofs were peeled off, getting sucked into the uncontrollable machine.

"You're going to watch everything you built disappear." Callaghan's eyes then sharpened and Krei gulped when he was tugged closer. "Then it's your turn."

His beloved campus he had worked on was falling apart right in front of him. The accident in project Silent Sparrow had been an accident! True, he was arrogant that moment by continuing the process in order not to disappoint the officials but he completely took the blame. He had never meant for Callaghan to lose his daughter. He didn't even have anything against the man! Abigail was in fact a great girl with a bright future. Krei wanted to resolve this issue he had with the man but the man was simply too stubborn to accept his apology.

_"Professor Callaghan!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Professor Callaghan!"<em>

He jumped off Baymax as they neared a roof and landed on his feet swiftly, then composed himself. Hiro stood breathless on top of one of the roofs of one of the intact buildings that had yet to fall apart. Callaghan whipped around, furious by the interruption but Hiro did not step down from the challenge and took a deep breath.

Hiro took off his helmet, holding it with his two hands to the side and looked at Callaghan eye to eye. "Let him go."

The man just glared at him, stubbornly refusing to talk.

"Is this what Abigail wanted?"

"Abigail is _gone_." Callaghan hissed.

Hiro stared at the professor with his mouth slightly agape as he chose what to say next, "This won't change anything." He creased his eyebrows. "Trust me, _I know._" He urged.

Hiro mentally gave himself a pat on the back when Callaghan hesitated, his face softening and adopting a thoughtful look as if he was reflecting his actions.

"Listen to him, Callaghan." Krei urged behind the man. "Let me go, I'll give you anything you want!" He begged.

Alarm bells rang in Hiro's head as Callaghan's mad expression came back, and he slowly turned his head toward Krei. "I want my _daughter_ back." He spat, thrusting out his arms to make the microbots fly forward toward them.

Hiro jumped away instinctively, clumsily picking himself up before running toward Baymax and securing himself. "Go for his mask!" He yelled, taking off with the robot.

The black haired teen was pulled to the right as Baymax swerved to the side in order to avoid a fistful of microbots, and they kept dodging nonstop as the man kept launching attacks at them. He almost grinned when they were out of range but to his horror Baymax was grabbed in mid air, and they were flung around until the man let go.

Hiro shouted as he was separated from Baymax, crashing into one of the windows of the facility and landing on the floor. He groaned, and winced form his fall as he tried to slowly get up. "What?" He felt himself float up, and his eyes widened as he flailed in the air, getting thrown toward the ceiling. He clenched his teeth in an attempt to ignore the pain, looking to the sides of him in alarm as the debris was slowly peeling away and getting sucked upward.

He moved his hands, and jerked in surprise as the ceiling gave away behind him.

He shouted, his limbs flailing in the air as he was sucked up with the broken debris around him. He looked around for anything he could grab, and quickly lunged to grab a metal pole sticking out of the last layer on the top. He gripped the pole tightly, refusing to let go and looked around for Baymax in his state or disorientation.

_Where was Baymax?_

Hiro frantically searched the ground for his red armored friend and muttered in frustration as he couldn't see him. His grip almost slipped, and he scrambled to grab it again, squeezing it like a lifeline.

The purple hero tried to see if his friends were okay, and sighed in relief as he spotted Gogo darting all over the place as she dodged the microbots. But to his horror she was encased in a black ball and he wanted to scream at her but he knew that screaming would not help at all. His gaze wandered to Fred, who was jumping around like a hyperactive kid in all of his fiery glory. Meaning that he was randomly shooting fire everywhere and jumping like a kangaroo to dodge the strikes.

Just when Hiro felt hope rising in his chest it was soon stomped on when Fred got trapped. Soon after that there was Wasabi, then Honey Lemon.

He flailed in the air, yelping as the pole broke away, and he frantically waved his arms around in an attempt to grab something. Just to his right he was a cable cord and he grabbed it, grunting as he pulled himself as the suction to hold the cable with both hands.

_"Ugh! There's no way out!"_

_"My hands!"_

_"A little too tight!"_

_"Hiro, help!"_

Hiro bit his lip as he heard his friends in distress, and he stumbled when one of his arms got pulled up and a black microbot hit his helmet glass. He looked up, his gaze watching the microbot fly into the air by the suction of the portal-wait.

_The portal. Suction._

_"That's it!"_ He exclaimed.

He stared at the debris getting sucked in the table and knew that his plan would work. If they managed to destroy the microbots and get them out of Callaghan's control, the bots would be unresponsive long enough to be sucked into the portal where Callaghan couldn't get them!

"I know how to beat them." He looked down toward the ground, toward his team. _"Listen up."_ He commanded. "You're going to break through your problems, and think of a way to get out of it." He then thought of his brothers advice, _"Look for a new angle!"_ He shouted.

Hiro waited in dread, for his friends response and sighed in relief when he saw all of them successfully break out. His gaze wandered to a horde of microbots and his eyes widened in dread when he saw his robot friend being slowly encased in microbots.

"Baymax-_Agh_!" He yelped, when a piece of metal hit his shoulder, and knew that that would leave a mark. He squeezed his eyes in pain, and panted at the throbbing pain from his shoulder but stubbornly pushed away the pain to focus on holding on. He desperately pleaded mentally that his robot friend would make it, Baymax was his friend not just an ordinary robot. Tadashi made him to help people and if he lost Baymax to Callaghan...that would be another part of Tadashi destroyed.

His pain was interrupted when he heard a loud boom and he looked down with a wide smile as he saw Baymax blast his way out and fly towards him. He let out a loud whoop, and let go, curling into a ball as he ascended into the air to easily attach himself the magnets on the robots back. He looked at Callaghan triumphantly from his view in the sky, frowning as Krei shouted something happily which cause Callaghan to throw the man towards the logo board where he was trapped with metal.

Baymax landed, all of the others joined up together and Hiro smiled with a determined smile on his face, "New plan, take out the bots, all of them will get sucked into the portal before Callaghan will notice." He directed.

"_Finally_ a plan!" Wasabi shouted.

He turned to the perky chemist who ran alongside Baymax, "Honey, Fred, can you give us some cover?"

Fred turned his costume toward Hiro as they ran, "Do you even have to ask?"

Honey Lemon matched Hiro's look and popped held a colorful ball of chemicals, "Let's do this Freddie!"

Hiro grinned as they both took off, Fred's fire and Honey's chemicals fusing together to make a sudden clearing of smoke that obscured the vision of the battlefield. "Baymax, up!" He commanded.

The robot complied, boosting upward until the thrusters deactivated and they plummeted down toward Callaghan. Hiro crouched on Baymax's back, grinning as the old man finally turned around to see them lunging toward him from the sky. Their gazes seemed to meet, and even though Hiro couldn't see through the mask he received the message.

"Alright." He muttered. "Show me what you got."

* * *

><p>The seventeen year old grumbled under his breath as he crouched on a tree branch. He took out his small watch, and clicked the black button to see a floating screen pop up. There were four surveillance tapes at each corner concerning each of the main exits of the house and inside part of the lab where he managed to sneak a camera in there without the old man noticing.<p>

He was utterly bored, he'd rather be at the hospital with Tadashi and Hikari instead of sitting in this tree. He felt like a stalker, and he absolutely was _not_ a stalker.

His mind wandered to the date and he grimaced. If the timeline was still the same, that meant that this was the day the gang went against Callaghan and the whole portal fiasco happened. They had already made plans in advance, and agreed to intervene at last minute so his younger self wouldn't loose Baymax in the portal. His younger self needed Baymax, Baymax was his friend, healthcare companion, and a part of Tadashi. Baymax was way too important to give up.

_But nope, he was stuck here watching the old man...sorry, two old psychotic men._

They haven't really done anything so far, they only kept a low profile and just built something. But he couldn't figure out what it was, the camera was too far away to see and he couldn't blow his cover. All he knew was that they were planning something dangerous and big, and he did not like the feeling one bit.

The camera beeped, and Hiro turned his attention to the top left screen to see the door to the garage open, where the men walked in and opened the garage. Hiro squinted as the men discussed something, and he wished he installed microphones in the small cameras he had set up.

The older of the two pointed at one car, then the other holding up a blueprint. Hiro clicked the top left corner, and zoomed in on the camera to take a picture of it. Dragging the video away, and went back to the picture he captured and zoomed in. Although it as blurry, from the calculations he could tell it was built very similarly to his previous machine that had made them end up here in the first place. But it was tweaked, and the results that were written out were not for time or dimensional travel.

_What was it about?_ Hiro itched to know, and sighed as he gave up on reading the rest due to it being blurry and part of the calculations were covered by the man's gloved hand.

The sound of the garage opening made Hiro perk up, and look between the tree branches to see the two cars being pulled out. The younger of the two entered one of the cars, while the one that came through the machine with Hiro stopped at the other car to pull up the hull in the front. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Thousands of colorful wires littered the front engine of the car. A metal carousel was on the left of the car engine, which spun as the man muttered to himself and typed away on a built in keyboard installed inside. The carousel spun, until stopping at a certain spot and was held down by a clamp. The central processing board blinked in certain patterns, beeping and made the other parts of the engine whirl to life.

Hiro bit his lip nervously and subconsciously clenched his fist.

Just by looking at the contraption he could tell that it used a high quality drive, with dynamics that could only be achieved by delicate work. From all of the random combinations of his knowledge of the fundamentals this machine was outrageous. The man was crazy for creating something so unstable and unpredictable. Research for this kind of stuff would require extensive study and experimenting. If Casper made one wrong move the whole thing would blow up, and since it was a mash of dangerous procedures nobody could ever determine the bad outcomes of this.

It made Hiro all jumpy inside and all he needed to know was that he needed to take that machine away from Casper now.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts and mental pacing that when he heard an audible slam he paled once he saw Casper start the engine and drive off.

Hiro ran as fast as he could to keep up with them, mentally noting himself to pick the car up later, and at the same time he tried not to draw too much suspicion to himself or let himself get spotted. Casper didn't know that Hikari and him made it through the portal and if he knew he would run away and try everything he could to get rid of them.

The more the two evil scientists drove, the more tired Hiro got as he struggled to keep up with them. They had drove pretty far, and he was glad from all of the work outs and previous fights helped his physical condition because if he were fourteen still, he would've fainted about one and a half miles ago. As he kept running he noticed the place getting more deserted by the second. People seemed to be driving the opposite way, instead of forward.

He looked up at the sky, and his eyes widened as he saw the portal sucking Krei-Tech. They were running away from the portal, but if Casper was doing the exact opposite that must mean he wants something with the portal.

Hiro came to a stop, and stopped a nearby alleyway to change into his gear. He fingered his backpack delicately, taking out a purple metallic sphere. After some issues with changing into gear randomly, he finally gave up and tried to make something that could make it easier. It was like Hikari's hover board, with a little help from her he had managed to make it like that. It was practically a retractable storage for his super suit. All he had to do was press a button and toss it in front of him, then the small sphere would unfold itself and his armor would appear. All he had to do was strap it on, which made it a lot easier instead of holding the armor all cramped in his back pack. It was small, convenient, and Hiro preferred this way more than changing in the garage or a random alleyway.

After he changed, he took out his phone and searched through the numbers until he found Hikari's and dialed it. He hummed, impatiently tapping his foot against the ground as the phone beeped a few times before he heard her answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey." He greeted. "Listen, I need you to come meet me right away. Both of them are on the move and I'm trying to track them-"

_"Whoa, talk slowly Hiro."_ She said worriedly.

He took a deep breath, and glanced up at the still active portal in the sky. "It's both of the Caspers, they are both on the move and they have some sort of machine installed in the cars. It's dangerous Hikari, the machine is just crazy! He's going to blow something up, well, I'm not sure about that but there's no telling what the machine will do if something goes wrong. I don't know what the heck it's supposed to do but you need to come right now." He explained quickly.

There was some silence on the other hand until she spoke, _"Where are you?"_

"Near Krei-Tech."

_"Krei-Tech? What are they doing over there?"_

Hiro frowned grimly, "I don't know, but he wants something. Come as quick as you can, I'll keep an eye on them and keep you updated."

_"Got it, I'll leave as soon as I can."_ She said before she hung up.

Hiro tucked the phone away, releasing a stressful breath before looking back up at the smoky sky around the building and the glowing white portal. He only had one thought in his mind as he closed his eyes.

_Please let it not be too late._

* * *

><p>Tadashi sat patiently on the bed as the doctor administered his various tests, and his attention was drawn to Hikari as her phone rang. They both looked up, and she signaled that she was going to go in the corner to take the call. He couldn't hear her but he knew it wasn't good. She had a grim look on her face, as if she had expected it and quickly talked on the phone before ending the call.<p>

He was alarmed as she activated Baymax and spoke to him in hushed tone, the robot blinked and nodded.

"Hey, what's going on?" He interrupted.

Hikari grimaced, like she didn't want to tell him but did so anyway. "Hiro called me, Casper is on the move." She reported. "I have to go and help him, he needs my help and who knows what Casper will do on the loose."

Tadashi felt his stomach sink as her announcement was absorbed by his ears and his protective side immediately took over, "But you two could get hurt! I'm supposed to be older here, it's my job to protect you guys not the other way around!" He rested in hand on his forehead, "I want to help, but I _can't_. For all I know you and Hiro could get hurt! Or what if you get captured? You two could..." He didn't want to finish that sentence. Instead he took his hand away from his face and looked at her straight in the eye, "I could _never_ forgive myself if anything happened to any of you."

Hikari blinked in shock and her facial features softened, "I know..." He looked up in question. "I know it's hard for you, but you have to understand. Neither Hiro and I are kids anymore, Tadashi. We can take care of ourselves, I know you're worried. I know you're the big brother, I know it is your job to take care of Hiro after your parents, we know the danger we're getting into." She said sharply. "But for _once_ think about yourself! All you do is fuss over Hiro and I when you should be recovering from almost dying." Her voice trembled when she mentioned his death.

Tadashi blinked, and took the moment to observe Hikari. She stood straight, her shoulders tense as if she was holding something back and when he looked into her eyes he saw pain and fear. He felt a stab of guilt when he recognized that look, it was the very same look he had sometimes. She was trying to be strong for the both of them by not showing her worry and panic to make anything worse. He did the same thing, when their parents died. He tried his best to suppress the onslaught of emotions for Hiro, it had been tough but he had managed.

The Hamada took a deep breathe to calm himself down, and then closed his eyes. "Okay then."

She blinked in surprise and looked confused, her tense shoulders sinking slightly. "Okay?"

"Yeah." He opened his eyes and sighed, "I may not be able to stop or help you two...but I can give you guys support." He said, slumping against the mattress behind him. "You two are grown up...it's just a force of habit I guess. Hiro said that I'm so used to worrying over others that I tend to forget about myself." He admitted. "It's been hard to accept...but I get it now. I just can't over that you two don't need me anymore."

That was one of his biggest fears. The fear of Hiro not needing him, or hating him. He wanted to be there for his little brother all the way, and had dedicated himself to giving the life he never had to Hiro. He wanted to guide Hiro to a happy life, no... he wanted the _best_ for Hiro. To think that his brother was so grown up and fussing over him instead of Tadashi doing that made Tadashi feel like he failed. Not to mention he died in the future, he failed as a brother to Hiro.

But his worst fear of all was his little baby brother dying.

Hiro put himself in danger for so many people in order to save lives...but he put his life at risk every single time. There was this big ball of fear that bugged Tadashi, worrying that one day on one of the many so called normal patrols his brother wouldn't return home. That all Tadashi would have left of his little brother were his belongings and a cold isolated room. No rescuing from bot fights, no eating together at the dining table, _nothing._

Hikari gave him a hug, he wrapped his arms around her with his eyes closed. After some seconds, she pulled away. "Thank you." She gave him a strained smile, "Tadashi, I'll do my best to protect him." She promised.

Tadashi nodded firmly, and watched as she grabbed her jacket. "Hikari." She paused, and turned around in question. "You stay safe too, you're like the little sister I never had. Hiro needs you." He said in concern.

"I know Hiro needs me...who knows how much trouble he will cause by being reckless." She joked, and Tadashi smiled. Hikari tucked her hair behind her ear, and she smiled. "I will try but I can't keep a promise I can't keep...and you're like the brother I never had." Then she opened the door, closing it behind her.

Tadashi felt his resolve crumble little by little as he listened to each footstep taken. _Did he do the right thing?_

Dr. Akiyama set a hand on his shoulder and gave a sympathetic look, "Don't worry, they have each other. They're strong enough to fight." The old man reassured.

Tadashi sighed, staring at the door where he could still hear her pounding footsteps. His eyebrows knit together, and he clutched his hat in his hand. The older Hamada felt _useless_. He wanted to help his brother, but his brother had went against it immediately. Hiro worried for him, and put Tadashi's health over his own. Tadashi was supposed to be the older brother, he was supposed protect his little brother.

But a part of him said that he was grown up, you can't push him around anymore. He's old enough to make his own decisions, you should support them. Tadashi knew that they were well equipped, trained, and had each other's backs but that didn't stop himself from worrying. He was the older brother, it was his job to worry.

He already lost his parents when he was eleven. The thought of his little brother getting hurt or even worse...he didn't want to think about it.

Tadashi squeezed the hat so tightly, that his knuckles went white and he spoke in a soft voice.

_"That's what I'm afraid of."_

* * *

><p>"This ends <em>now!"<em>

Hiro watched as Callaghan reached forward as a command, but he smiled smugly as it didn't work and the man just kept thrusting his hand forward.

"Looks like you're out of microbots." Hiro grinned.

Callaghan jerked back in surprise, and looked down and it took all Hiro had to not laugh at the situation right now despite being serious.

"Baymax."

They broke out of the bonds, rocketing forward but he made the robot stop last minute, watching as the man panted in fear. Hiro smiled, "Our program prevents us from injuring human beings." He paused, "But we'll take that." He added, watching as Bayamx grabbed the mask off delicately before destroying it with a crunch of his fist.

Instantaneously the microbots fell and showered down around the area, most of them weren't as lucky and were immediately sucked into the portal where they grabbed the professor before he could get sucked in as well. No matter how bad the man was Hiro wasn't going to just watch the man disappear into the portal and die. Behind them, the portal landed on the ground with a rumble, rubble shattered everywhere as a think layer of smoke swept through the area.

Baymax came to a steady landing, dropping Callaghan to the ground with his fist before Hiro jumped off the robot. To his horror the portal was still activated, sucking in more and more debris like a black hole. "We have to shut it down!" He yelled, turning to Krei for answers.

The man just shook his head, his eyes squinted as he shielded his eyes from the bright light. _"We can't!"_ Hiro's eyes widened. "It's too late! The portal is going to rip itself apart!" He explained over the whistling winds.

Hiro's eyes flickered around frantically, "We need to get out of here, _now!"_ He took off running after the others, but stopped when he realized his robot friend didn't move an inch from his spot. He stood there, breathing heavily as he watched the robot still watching the portal, frozen. He ran towards the robot and stopped behind him. "Baymax!"

The robot didn't turn around, but spoke. "My sensor is detecting signs of life."

_"What?"_ He said in disbelief.

"Coming from there." Baymax pointed. "The life signs are female, she appears to be in hyper sleep."

_There wouldn't be anyone in that portal...unless..._

Hiro's eyes widened in realization, "Callaghan's daughter...she's still alive."

Ignoring Callaghan saying his daughter's name he clambered onto Baymax's back, and stared at the portal like it was a challenge.

"Let's go get her."

"The portal is destabilizing, you'll never make it!" Krei protested.

Hiro turned back to face them, "She's alive in there." He looked at them seriously, _"Someone has to help."_

He momentarily froze, realizing that this really familiar. _This...was exactly what Tadashi did._ Tadashi dove in the fire to save professor Callaghan, saying the exact words before he dove in only to loose his own life. He inwardly laughed bitterly, and wondered if this was how his brother felt like and how ironic it was that now here he was, doing the exact same thing.

_Are you watching Tadashi?_ He wondered, wistfully staring at the sky and remembering his brother at the fire.

"Hiro you can't do this!" Honey Lemon said, her eyes wide in fright.

Hiro frowned, "I can and _will_."

Gogo turned her heated gaze on him and clicked the button to remove the glass on her helmet, "Look _Hamada_, we're a team. Nobody is going in there. What would your brother say if we let you go in there? It's practically suicidal, I don't think Tadashi would approve of you going in there and putting your life on the line just for saving someone you don't even know." She scowled. "We _won't_ loose you too." She said adamantly.

Hiro met her glare with one of his own, "But she's alive. If there's any chance she can be saved I have to take it. She can be saved, _I know it_." He insisted. He then frowned at them and shook his head, "And you're wrong about Tadashi."

Her head snapped toward him, and he willed himself not to cower from her icy stare._ "...What did you say?"_

"Uh, guys, this is really not the time to be arguing-"

"_No_ Wasabi, I want to hear what the squirt has to say." Gogo demanded, taking a step forward.

Hiro's eye twitched from being called a squirt and took a deep breathe. "Tadashi would want me to save Abigail. I may not know her, but leaving someone to die when they have a chance is not okay. He may not have approved of my decision right now...but it's the _right_ thing to do. Like he did to try and save Callaghan from the fire." He took a shaky breathe to calm himself before meeting her eyes. "I didn't think it was fair at the time...and I thought he was an idiot for sacrificing himself. But now I understand, and I'm proud of Tadashi. I don't care what you do to try and stop me. I _will_ go and save her."

All of them looked at him in surprise at his mini speech, and Hiro tried to hold back the buried emotions that he had forgotten about ever since the time Baymax activated in Tadashi's side of the room. Hiro met every one of their gazes, just daring them to say he was wrong but to his shock Gogo sighed in defeat.

_"Fine."_ She said with her arms crossed, "But you _better_ come back Hamada or I swear I'll-"

_"Move out of the way!"_

The sound of a car screech interrupted Gogo, and Hiro snapped out of his daze to leap out of the way as a car just zoomed up a makeshift ramp of debris...and_ fly_ in the portal?!

"What the-"

_"Dang it!"_

Hiro whipped his head around and blinked in surprise to see the purple hero land and drag one hand along the tinted glass along his helmet._ What...what were they doing here?_ A part of him was itching to ask why they weren't here early to help them but he pushed it aside, and watched as the girl landed with her hover board with a groan of frustration.

_"-almost_ had him! But the guy had to drive in the portal,_ is he crazy!?"_ The purple guy muttered.

The girl slapped the guy on the head, "_Idiot_, focus on the task at hand! We still have other Cas-"

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well that took forever to write. More than 9,000 words in a chapter is a new record for me and I don't think that will happen for a loooooooong time. Well, now that slow, torturous writing is over...what do you think? It stuck with the movie at first but know it's all changing since everybody is in the same situation. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors because it's late, and I really just wanted to post it to get this chapter over with. I'll probably edit and correct it tomorrow or the day after. I'll try to update soon, but I can't guarantee that will happen considering that I am really tired from writing this super long chapter. Thank you to all of the people who favorite, follow, and review! It makes me so happy and motivates me to write more. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas! I know I haven't updated as frequented as I usually have but since it's winter break now I have more time! Yay! So hopefully I won't be too lazy and I'll actually manage to upload more chapters even quicker than I do right now. This chapter is shorter than the other ones, but when I planned out each of the chapters this was how far I got concerning my outline and I don't plan on changing stuff. Also, the last chapter was really long so I think this deserves to be short right? There might be some-well actually, I wouldn't be surprise if there were a lot of mistakes. It's around midnight, I'm tired and the only thing that's keeping me awake is that I want to post this tonight. I'll check over the chapter later to correct any errors. The other chapters will be longer hopefully when I write them out. Well, I'll stop talking and enjoy! Please review! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Hero 6! Only my OC sadly...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10: <span>Promise Me**

_"Who are you?"_ Wasabi asked, taking a step forward.

The two strangers froze, and he could've sworn he heard the guy mumble something about the portal and robot. "You really don't need to know that right now." The girl intervened.

He saw a flash of suspicion on Gogo's face. "Why not?"

The purple hero groaned, "Can't we just fight now together and explain later? Look there's another guy chasing u-"

_BOOOOMM!_

Hiro looked at the looming shadow above them and felt his gut twist with fear.

There looming in the eerie smoke from the explosion was a..._gigantic robot?!_

The robot was made of gray metal with strips of black painted on it's arms. The metal was slick and curved, like one of his model robots on his shelf. The body was bulky, huge arms with what he determined were retractable and heavy. At the end of the arms, there were intimidating, sharp claws that snapped every second and looked like it could slice through anything. The head piece was a simple windshield, but it was tinted so he couldn't see who was operating it.

Honestly, to his opinion it looked like a robot somebody would use in a bot fight...except _way_ bigger and life threatening.

Hiro took a shaky step back, his eyes wide in shock and jaw twitching to drop. "What...what is that?!" He demanded. The others were frozen in place as well, staring at the two new arrivals with demanding looks.

The male hero rubbed his neck and turned toward them wearily, "Do we really need to explain that? It's a robot. A very,_ unfriendly_ robot that plans on stalling us while crazy scientist number one is in the portal." He said deadpanned. "You guys might want to stand back. Although he isn't very threatening...it's not something you guys should handle."

Hiro immediately took that as a challenge and frowned, "Why can't we help?"

The man tilted his head, and Hiro could just picture the guy's face, mirroring his own frown underneath the tinted glass of the helmet. "Well no offense...but we have been doing this for awhile, and you don't know what you're getting yourself into. It isn't safe, just leave the portal and robot guy to us." He answered.

Gogo bristled at the unintended insult and crossed her arms, "Look, we are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves. I don't care who you guys are, or if you have been doing this for awhile, but we are here to help. If you are here to get the job done then let us help, and that's_ final_." She demanded.

It was Hiro's turn to furrow his brow in confusion as the masked girl smiled and the guy chuckled softly. "I thought you would say that, feel free to help. But don't come running to us when something happens." He said amused. "As long as all of you at least try to be careful. This is pretty important so if you want to help then listen up." He said.

Hiro blinked, and he realized that the man had tricked Gogo into helping them as if he had already counted on them helping out. Even though they were clearly played into helping he could tell that they were indeed telling the truth from the tense posture from the both of them. He felt that he should put his trust into them, because they saved him before and the least he could do was to help them back to return the favor.

"Count us in!" Fred yelled in excitement.

The two shared looks and the girl nodded, "Okay then, uh...lizard guy provide distractions, plasma laser dude and purple junior guard and watch the portal and make sure he does not go in," Hiro's eye twitched at the nickname purple junior but ignored and continued to listen, "-pinky get Callaghan and Krei to safety away from the battle." She directed and turned to Gogo. _"Um..."_

_"Gogo."_ The adrenaline junkie said curtly.

"Gogo then." The girl repeated. "You come with me and...purple senior." Hiro snickered as the other purple super hero snorted and gave her a look that just said 'really? What kind of a name is that?'

The gang shared a look and simultaneously nodded, _"Got it!"_ and they all jumped to their designated positions, well, all except for Hiro and Baymax.

The two strangers never mentioned anything about the portal, nothing about Abigail. He needed to save her and if they decided not to he would go in anyways. They needed to save her, if they didn't all of his efforts would be for nothing. He _needed_ to talk to them.

Hiro furrowed his eyebrows as the other guy snatched the girl's arm and pull her close to him as they urgently spoke. So he walked up to them, and took a deep breathe as he opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

><p>"Hey." He said, grabbing Hikari's arm before she took off. Her arm twitched, and he ignored her irritated look and cut to the chase. "You're forgetting something, somebody has to go in the portal to stop Casper and rescue Abigail."<p>

She frowned, and slowly pried off his fingers from her arm. "I know that, I was just sending them off so we could talk about it. We'll go together after this Casper is put off a little."

Oh, but he knew that wasn't the case. She had that same look and attitude when Tadashi sacrificed himself and plenty of other times where Hiro acted the stupid hero. He knew she was planning on going in by herself to save Abigail and he would not allow it. He would not allow somebody else to die because of him. Not now, not ever. Especially Hikari, if anything happened to her...well, he didn't want to think about it.

He shook his head, "You know that won't work, the portal is destabilizing and won't function in a few minutes. I know when you're up to something." He said, "No matter what you do I will _not_ let you go in there alone. It's too dangerous-"

_"I know!"_ She said exasperatedly. "I know it's dangerous, heck, this whole thing is dangerous! But I'm not going to stand by and just let the portal destabilize knowing that she is alive and Casper is up to no good."

"That's why I will go instead."

"I need to go-wait..._what?!"_ She grabbed his arm and squeezed it, "You are_ not_ going in there, remember what happened the last time?"

"But this _isn't_ like the last time!" He protested.

"And that's why I'm worried!" She fought back. "We've changed stuff. Ever since we were thrown in the past we've been changing stuff that resulted in another dimension with different outcomes. What if the future changes and results in loosing you, Abigail, and letting Casper win?" Her grip loosened and her voice faltered, "What if...you don't make it? I _can't_ loose you too." She said softly.

He felt guilty because he hadn't even thought about that. He was just so caught up in the moment, that most moments like this were when his emotions clouded his judgment and he never really thought about the consequences. He knew that she worried, but...that didn't mean that he could just leave Abigail to Casper.

"Hikari." He said softly, taking her hand in his. "You won't loose me, I'll be fine okay? I've been in there before, and that hasn't stopped me." He reassured.

She sighed, and squeezed his hand. "But you had Baymax that time, Baymax isn't here Hiro he's at the hospital watching your brother." She reminded. "Just...promise me you'll come back, okay?"

Hiro released a small breathe and smiled, "I'll be fine, I promise."

"Um...am I interrupting something?" Hiro and Hikari snapped out of their small argument and turned to the speaker which was his younger self.

The boy was shuffling in front of them awkwardly, with the robot behind him which made Hiro smile. "Nah, you need something?" He asked, letting go of her hands.

Little Hiro seemed to hesitate before he spoke, "You...didn't mention the portal in the plan." He said lamely, looking at the portal off to the side.

Ah, so that's what bugged him. It wasn't surprising, because if he were in his younger self's position he would be wondering the same thing. "Don't worry about it, I'm going in the portal. _Uh..."_ He looked at Hikari and bit his lip as he tried to think of a cover name. "Aqua girl will stay with you guys. I'm going to try and stop Casper and rescue Abigail, I promise that." He explained.

The younger boy blinked in surprise and then scrunched up his nose from inside his helmet. "But you'll be alone."

_"And?"_

The fourteen year old looked form the portal to Baymax, "Take Baymax with you."

He blinked in surprise and wasn't sure if he heard that right, "Take...your robot?! Are you sure? You need him." He said worriedly.

His counterpart nodded, and patted Baymax's armor. "But _you_ need him more than me." He insisted. "He can help you. He has thrusters, rocket hands, and is registered with over 10,000 medical procedures. If something happens he can help you, I still need to thank you for saving me before and it's all I can do for now." He said sheepishly.

He felt himself surprised at the words and then grinned, reaching up to pat the teen's shoulder. "Thank you." He then made shooing motions with his hands. "Now go with plasma laser guy, I promise I'll take care of Baymax." He assured.

His past self smiled, turning around to give Baymax a hug before running over to Wasabi a little farther away from here.

Since that was dealt with he turned back to Hikari, "Well...this is it."

Honestly, Hiro didn't know what would happen in the portal. He didn't want to think about the bad things, and he tried to focus on the good things like how Abigail and Tadashi were alive. He hoped nothing bad happened in the portal, and that Casper would be easy to stop and arrest. He just wanted to go back to the hospital with his brother and spend more time with Hikari. But the thought of not returning...well, he knew that he needed to _'woman up'_ as Gogo said it.

He willed himself to be confident and took Hikari's hands. "Hikari...I need to tell you...um..." She looked up in question. "I...I don't know if I'll come back. But I will! Don't worry it's just that everything is different this time and-"

"Hiro." She laughed lightly. "Just get to the point, the portal is destabilizing."

He took a deep breathe and swallowed nervously. _Alright you got this! You've been trying to do this for four months, this is the moment!_ He couldn't chicken out now.

"Well...in case I don't make it-"

"But you_ will_." She interrupted worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah right." He said weakly, inwardly smacking himself for stalling even more. The stupid words just wouldn't come out of his mouth, and he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach that made him feel really nauseous. "I...w-what I wanted to say was that..." He sucked in a breath and looked at where her eyes would be. _"I...like you."_

He shuffled, and his gaze started to wander downward. "I _really_ like you." He repeated. "Not like best friend like, but the _other_ like."

He felt her stiffen in shock, and go silent as he looked at the ground to avoid her rejection. But he felt something twist in his gut at the silence. _Who was he kidding? She would never go out with a guy like me...I mean, she's beautiful and smart but I'm...I'm just me._

Oh man, what if he screwed everything up? What if she didn't like him and this just ruined their whole best friend relationship? Even worse...she would stop hanging out with him because of the awkwardness around them if she turned him down.

_"I know."_

His eyes widened in shock, and he squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for rejection.

Instead, Hiro felt her set a hand on the bottom of his helmet and she tilted it upward, "Hiro, look at me." She said.

He reluctantly met her gaze, and was slightly confused as to why she didn't answer him or reject him. He heard her click the side of his helmet which made the glass on his helmet retract and she did the same with hers with a soft smile. But he wasn't expecting the next thing that happened.

His eyes widened in shock as she leaned forward and reached to kiss him, in which he met her halfway and closed his eyes blissfully. Their kiss lasted for a few seconds and then she moved away, leaving him frozen in a mixture of shock and happiness.

_She kissed me...she actually...kissed me._

He was pulled out of his shock when she laughed and gave him a wide smile, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that." She breathed, "Took you long enough, you big baby." She teased, happiness dancing in her bright blue eyes.

The fact that she actually liked him back was still trying to sink into his mind and he felt himself give the most ridiculous grin in his life, and this time reached down to kiss her instead of the latter.

They pulled apart again after the second blissful kiss and Hikari pulled him into a tight, but quick hug. "You better come back." She said, clicking the button to make the glass go over his face again. "Good luck, okay? I'll be here waiting so you better kick Casper's butt for me."

Hiro laughed lightly, and rolled his eyes. "Of course, no 'I love you' and instead 'kick his butt.' Yup, I'm feeling the love." He joked, but his expression softened and he traced his hand along her right cheek. "You take care of yourself too, and I'll be out as soon as I can." He promised.

She nodded, and reluctantly ran to where the others were, leaving Hiro with Baymax who seemed to have been staring at their interaction the whole time.

Hiro jumped onto the robot's back, and patted his armor. "Okay buddy, it's now or never right?"

The robot looked up at his response and blinked, "You and that girl seemed to be well acquainted. My scan from your interaction has informed me that your neurotransmitters are elevated and you seem to be abnormally happy despite the chaotic environment. Diagnostic:_ Love_." He said curiously.

He smiled at the thought of Hikari and nodded, "That's right...but that will have to wait." He said regretfully. "Right now we need to fly in the portal to save Abigail and stop Casper, you up for it?"

The robot looked at the portal and shifted. "Flying makes me a better health companion."

Hiro just chuckled at the deja vu that warmed over him and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." He said, securing himself to the back. He took a deep breathe as Baymax activated his thrusters and stared at the glowing portal of destruction like a solder prepared to go to war.

_'Promise me you'll come back, okay?'_

The black haired teen's lips thinned as they plunged toward the portal at a high speed from the sky.

_I promise._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, they finally hooked up. Yay! Ugh, I've been dying to write this chapter and it turned out shorter than I thought it would be. Oh well, I finished it and that's what counts! I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes because it's really late, and I am extremely tired. Right now, the only thing that's keeping me awake is that I wanted to finish this chapter and upload it tonight...but I'll be sure to go over it later to fix any mistakes I may have made. The action has just begun so hang in there and I'll update as soon as I can! Merry Christmas and don't forget to review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year! Sorry I haven't updated soon as I promised last time, I've just been trying revise my ideas for this chapter and I really didn't feel any inspiration over the week to actually write it out...and if I did write when uninspired it wouldn't turn out the way I want it to be. Well, thank you for everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! It means so much to me that you all like and support this story and I plan on completing this story instead of abandoning it. I hope this chapter makes up for the long week I made you guys wait for...enjoy!

**Nobody-**Thank you! I'm glad that you like this story so much! I tend to ignore the haters even though I haven't heard from one yet(hopefully not) because they can have their own opinion and if they don't like it that's fine with me. I just update on my own time and for people like you who want me to continue the story. Thank you for being so supportive :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11: <span>Fight to the Finish**

The seventeen year old squinted as the overwhelming light engulfed them and clung onto the robot's back as they plunged into the blinding portal. But the moment he opened his eyes and released the breathe he never knew he held and his eyes widened as he looked around.

Being in a state of panic the last time he plunged into the portal three years ago his fourteen year old mind never bothered to observe his surroundings. But as he grew older he found himself analyzing his surroundings and his attention span had greatly increased over the years. Really, when he was fourteen Gogo had said quote,_ 'you have the attention span of a squirrel.'_ Sure it was insulting at first but as he floated in the mass of bright colors right now he couldn't help but feel she was right.

_"Whoa..."_ He breathed.

The massive swirls that surrounded him was breathtaking to stare at. It was like being in space, except that instead of a black mass with random specks that were stars it was like a never ending galaxy that flourished with life. Colors mixed with each other, making glorious combinations that blended together and seemed to paint the landscape. The entrance from the portal itself looked like a glowing sun, with a halo of colors blending into each other richly. It was like...he stood in a painting, like something a person could only imagine in a storybook or dream.

This place was so beautiful, and despite there being no life force here. But now that natural beauty was tainted, debris littered the open spaces and glass was shattered everywhere. The once, colorful dimension was now trashed and a hazardous place. Krei Tech now floated in shambles, destroyed and deadly to anyone who happened to be here. Even if one was here exploring with proper equipment the gravity here was unpredictable like the last time where just when he thought they were going to make it out a piece of the building came plummeting towards them.

He would never forget that, when he nearly lost Baymax after losing Tadashi. All he had left of Baymax was the armored rocket fist. That day he moved into Tadashi's lab at SFIT was one of the happiest moment he had at that age. The sly robot had put his healthcare chip in the fist before launching the pod toward the portal so Abigail and him could escape. That day, he had gained back a best friend and a piece of Tadashi. While Baymax could be rebuilt...Tadashi couldn't, but the robot was more than enough for him. He didn't know what he would do without Baymax, even if he did rebuild the robot it just wouldn't be the same.

But he swore that this time...it would be different. Hikari and him had already managed to rescue Tadashi and a lot of other lives at the fire right? His older brother was also making a speedy recovery, with all of those individuals who got to live instead of being victims to the showcase fire. They had managed to change things for the better so far, so why couldn't they do the same here as well? It was the whole reason why they ended up in the past, creating a different timeline hence the new dimension created. He just hope that this dimension could be better than the future.

His younger self deserved his brother and Baymax, not to mention aunt Cass as well. He knew his aunt had stayed strong for his sake, he never figured out how she could be so strong and independent when everything bad seemed to happen to her. She was always there for him when Tadashi died and he felt guilty for acting depressed when she clearly put him in front of her own emotions. He should have been there for her instead of sulking in his room for that month, so he tried to help her as much as he could to make up for it. Tadashi and his parents were no longer there for her so it was his job as the remaining family to comfort her.

Tadashi also deserved to live. His brother had so much to live for, yet his life was wasted away for nothing at the SFIT fire. He still had dreams to fulfill, to make Baymax be able to help people everywhere, people who actually needed him. Baymax could save lives, Tadashi could save lives. Baymax would be revolutionary, he knew that because Baymax was highly acknowledged back at his home. Baymax worked shifts at the hospital, and the children enjoyed the robot. As result, San Fransokyo hospital got many positive reviews from the child department. Hiro had just gotten Baymax to work up another level to be able to help older age groups and he felt pride that Baymax was progressing so well.

"I..."

Hiro snapped out of his thoughts when the robot spoke and looked down in response._ "Huh?"_

"I am...confused." The robot said, blinking once.

He knew that Baymax was developing a sense of human emotions. His Baymax had developed and evolved to the extent that Baymax loved watching drama and scary movies with aunt Cass every other night. Although it had taken sometime to make the robot come to terms with it, Hiro and his aunt considered Baymax a part of the family and he was not just a robot.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "About what?" He asked.

"I have performed a scan on you and I am conflicted with the results." Hiro inwardly smacked himself. "Your readings indicate that you are Hiro...yet, you are older, taller, weigh more, and my scans signal that you have more antibiotics injected into your system." The robot stated. "But, you have the same DNA structure and your facial features remain the same albeit matured."

_Of course_ Baymax would suspect something. Why didn't he factor this before? Baymax was wired to scan every person he came into range with to determine the patient's conditions. If the robot told his younger self and the rest of the gang there was no guarantee that he would make it back to the future without an explanation which meant more headaches for him.

Baymax took his silence as no answer as he kept frowning and spoke again, "Perhaps...is there a possibility that you are an unknown relative of the Hamada family?" He asked.

Hiro patted the robot on the back and smiled weakly, "Right...something like that." He sighed. "I'll explain later okay, Baymax? Just... now isn't a good time." He reassured.

"Very well." The robot said in satisfaction, "As a potential relative of the Hamada family it is my job to look after you."

Hiro smiled at the robot's answer, "Thanks...but why do you trust me?" He asked softly. "You only just met me, and no offense, but I wouldn't trust a stranger in a swirling dimension of doom." He joked.

Baymax seemed to contemplate about his question and tilted his head. "I...trust you, as you have trusted me." He paused. "You have good intentions...the same as my primary patient. You also show a striking resemblance to my creator, _Tadashi Hamada_." He explained.

Hiro went silent from the robot's explanation and patted his armor, "Well, we're just going to have to put that trust to test, right?" He said. "There's only one way to find out."

They shared a mutual look of understanding before Baymax activated his thrusters and they zoomed into the chaotic floating debris of the black whole of colors. Hiro took a deep breathe and looked at the debris with determination. "Alright," He declared, crouching down to get better speed without wind resistance.

_"Let's do this."_

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan?"<p>

Hikari was faced with two sets of eyes on her, well, more like two sets and a half if you considered Fred's costume which had three eyes. Gogo looked at her expectantly and she was surprised that the elder girl had let her take the role of leader so quickly considering how much pride she had and her big dislike of being bossed around. But then again, she looked up to Gogo in the future and considered her like an elder sister and often consulted her for advice. She knew that Gogo knew when to swallow her pride and gave the girl a grateful smile.

"First, what are the other's names? I don't want to be rude any longer and keep calling them lizard dude and those other ridiculous nicknames."

Gogo's eyebrows shot up in surprise at her request to know their names in a time like this but complied, "That's Fred, Honey Lemon is with Krei and Callaghan, the big guy by the portal is Wasabi and the small fry by the big guy is Hiro. His marshmallow robot that went in with your boyfriend is Baymax." She explained curtly.

Hikari blushed, "He is_ not_ my boyfriend." She said immediately, though she wasn't sure herself because they were in a rush after the whole confession that they never really sorted that issue out.

Gogo snorted, "Whatever you say..."

She rolled her eyes and continued. "Okay, Honey Lemon just north of here is the nearest exit. It isn't that far and you should be able to reach the place. I know it isn't the safest but it's farthest from the portal suction area." She said. With a flick of her wrist she manipulated a small body of water as she pulled Callaghan's arms to his back where she willed the water to turn into ice cuffs.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

She sent him a glare and restrained from lashing at the man who killed her brotherly figure in her timeline, "_Saving you._ Now don't you dare disobey Honey Lemon because if you do I will personally hunt you down and turn you in." She said seriously. "We _will_ save your daughter, just stay put and don't even try to break free or run away." She said in understanding, then gave a curt nod to Honey Lemon as she gently nudged the two men away to the designated spot.

Even though she disliked the man for killing Tadashi in her timeline that didn't mean that she would hold a grudge over him. She forgave him after the whole incident, she knew he wasn't really right in the head after Abigail's so called death. Eventually Hiro had brought himself to forgive Callaghan, well, most of them did. The gang still held a grudge against the man, and she felt sympathetic towards the man when he saw his daughter behind the bars of prison.

She glanced at the robot that took a stomp forward, sharp claws snapping together loudly in intimidation. "Well," she looked at Fred, "we have to distract him while one or two of us dismantle the robot without hurting him or causing casualties. He cannot go near the portal, whatever you do stay safe and stay clear from the claws." She directed. "Fred, I need you to distract him-"

"I'm good at distracting!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down in glee.

Hikari and Gogo sweat dropped, and she lightly laughed. "Well then go for it, just keep him away from the portal."

Fred saluted, and bounced away like a rabbit merrily dodging the clawed hands and proclaiming he was Fredzilla. _Yup, Fred never changed over the years..._

"What should I do?" Gogo asked.

Hikari looked around, her two blue orbs searching for something among the rubble before they lightened up. She jumped over the rubble, grabbing a cable cord and giving a tug, nodding in satisfaction when it didn't break and there was a large amount strewn across the rocks. She returned to Gogo, holding out the cable cord with a smile on her face. "Think you can handle it?"

Gogo smirked, and took the cables, getting what she wanted her to do. "You and I will get along just fine." She said with a snap of her bubblegum.

She mirrored the older teen's smirk, "Go wild Gogo."

The yellow armored girl nodded, "Same to you, stay safe." She warned, before zipping away.

Hikari took a deep breathe, and ran towards the battle. Once Casper took notice of her he immediately swatted away the other two and went after her. "You want to play chase do you..." She muttered, narrowly missing the snapping claws of the metallic monster. "Come and get me!" She shouted, and pushed herself to run even faster.

She jumped over the obstacles in her path, and felt her long hair whipping behind her as she gained speed while the robot made a trampling mess out of the rubble. Hikari knew she couldn't run forever, and she had to think of something quick. She saw an approaching slanted wall of debris and leapt up, frantically gripping the crumbling rubble underneath her.

"You can't run forever!" Casper warned from a speaker.

She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened when he was still following her up the makeshift ramp of rubble that would collapse under the weight. The black haired girl kept climbing up, her eyes focused on her target which was a ledge just a few feet away.

_Almost there..._

She stretched her arm out, grabbing the ledge in order to boost herself up but couldn't when something grabbed her left foot. Looking down she saw two claws tugging on her foot, trying to pull it down. She scowled, and tried to shake the claw off but after it wasn't successful after a few tries and she felt an ache around her ankle she yanked her foot away stomping down on the claw with a burst of ice which made it flinch away and she continued her climb.

Once she reached the top of the ledge and ignored the stinging from her ankle and broke into a run, jumping across the gaps of the broken building.

"Look out!" She heard Wasabi shout.

She looked ahead and cursed when it was a dead end, the path going off into the air and several feet away from the ground. The blue eyed girl looked behind her to see Casper gaining ground and she looked back toward the nearing dead end and made a decision.

Screw the consequences, there was no way she would get caught by Casper of all people. Hopefully her plan worked, she had attempted it before but it was a way smaller height. Hikari had been planning to test out new maneuvers to test how far her hydro-manipulation could go and never had the time to do that.

_Well, it was all or nothing now._

She increased her sprint, gaining momentum and ignored the wide eyes that realized what she was going to do and kicked off the edge with one powerful foot.

She jumped.

* * *

><p>Hiro's eyes widened in shock when he realized what the girl was going to do.<p>

The dubbed _'aqua girl'_ was getting chased to a dead end by the metallic monster, but that didn't stop her. She just kept running toward the edge where there was a very steep and high drop. He wouldn't be so concerned before but now he was because he did not see her with her hover board, and there was no way a human could survive that drop without dying or severely injuring themselves.

But all the blue geared girl did was increase her sprint as his eyes continued to widen and Wasabi had to hold him back even though he was in more shock than Hiro was.

_No, don't jump, don't jump..._

But at that moment she proved him right by jumping, using one foot to launch herself off the edge and flying into the air. Just as he was about to scream that's when all chaos went loose.

All of the fire hydrants and water pipes burst in the area, water spraying everywhere and quickly moving as swift as a snake towards the free-falling girl like a wave. Once the water came in contact with her feet it quickly turned into clear ice, and she slid down on her feet like she was surfing with grace on a ice ramp like Gogo with mag-suspension.

Hiro's jaw dropped as she slid on the fast moving ice like a slide, not looking shaken up the slightest bit as she met the ground and continued to zip across the rocks like an speed junkie ice skater. The water followed her every move, always a step ahead of her. The robot on the other hand jumped off as well, landing with a tremble that crushed the rocks and made a small crater, cranking up and snapping in anger before charging after the girl again.

She was lightning quick, as she moved her legs in a repetitive pattern and skated along the mirror like surface in tight turns, zipping around the machine and launching quick, small icicles at the robot. Every single time the man commanded a launch toward the girl she jumped with grace, sliding across the slick surface with ease like a surfer as the ice created wave arches along the ground.

It was kind of like watching a dance and it was...entrancing to stare at.

"Why won't you attack directly?!" The man from the mechanism growled from the inside, his voice being projected from a speaker.

She yelled over the destruction as she danced around his attempted attacks, "It's called _stalling!_ Ever heard of that?" She asked mockingly, dodging a slamming clawed fist from where she was, the ice crushed under the weight and shattered like glass.

Hiro snorted at her sarcasm and felt that they were going to get along just fine. Any girl that can outrun a mega fighting bot was a friend of his, especially with her jaw dropping skills with her water manipulation. His gaze wandered back to the portal and he frowned at the flickering portal.

He was worried for the other guy, not to mention Baymax too. He really wanted to go inside, but he knew that there was no way that the purple hero would let him. Hiro hoped he didn't make the wrong decision by staying here instead of going. He saw how happy the two heroes looked together and couldn't help that there was something special between them...well, at least the guy had Baymax. If anything was wrong Baymax could help.

"Watch out!"

Hiro snapped out of his musing as the robot arm swung in his direction, he froze in fear as the metal limb came closer...and closer..!

_Clang!_

He opened his clenched eye and he released his breathe once he saw Wasabi in front of him with the plasma lasers activated, with steaming claw limbs on the ground.

"You okay, Hiro?" Wasabi asked.

Hiro shakily nodded, and took in deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. "Yeah...just..._peachy_." He squeaked out.

Wasabi sighed and shook his head, "Careful little dude! If Tadashi were here he would skin me _alive_ if you got hurt!" He yelled in panic, waving his arms around and shuddering like it was the worst thing in the world.

The black haired teen nodded quickly, and shuffled away from the action. Wasabi looked to where Fred kept melting the ice where Gogo sped around in the robot, with a cable cord in hand to mobilize the villain's movement. Wasabi sighed, "I hope Honey Lemon and the others are okay..."

Hiro looked down and sighed as well, "I feel useless..." He admitted.

The big guy patted Hiro on the shoulder, "Don't we all feel like that, I'm just worried about the guy that went in the portal with Baymax. If he doesn't come out soon...well I don't even want to think about it. The portal is destabilizing and there isn't even a lot of time left." Wasabi frowned.

Hiro furrowed his eyebrows in concern and looked down to the ground. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak he heard the screeching sound of metal against metal and jerked his head up when somebody shouted.

_"Hiro!"_

_"Wasabi!"_

_"Move out of the way, now!"_ Gogo commanded.

The two whipped around but this time both of them were frozen in place and just as the wild flinging of the robot arm was about to hit them there was a blue blur and his eyes widened as he realized that the girl darted in front of them, and was tossed aside to a piece of rock wall and slam against it, sliding down to the ground with an expression of pain.

Hiro glared at the robot murderously, _"Hey!"_ He shouted. "What the heck was that for?!" He picked up a rock and threw it at the robot. "Pick on someone your own size! You could have killed her!"

The fourteen year old radiated with anger, he couldn't ignore this guy hurting his friends anymore. He couldn't just stand on the side lines and watch everyone get hurt. He was part of the team, he was not a small boy anymore. Hiro was perfectly capable of looking after himself, and that included fighting for his friends.

"Hiro!" Wasabi held him back forcefully as he squirmed in the big guy's grip. "Hiro, _calm down!_ Don't get into trouble, use your brain!" He urged.

He couldn't calm down, no, that man tried to _kill_ somebody. And she almost got killed because she was protecting him. He would not be responsible for another death, not today, not _ever_ again. He already lost Tadashi from the fire, he could have stopped his brother but he couldn't. If only he had made his brother pause for a few seconds Tadashi could be alive. Hurt and hospitalized, but alive.

Even though he never really knew the girl he felt this strange burning in his gut whenever she was in danger, like the urge to portect her. He didn't know why he felt like that, only that his gut somehow felt that she was familiar and just screamed to trust her. She felt familiar but at the same time he couldn't pinpoint the matter of how he knew her.

"But..." He glared at the robot. "He _hurt_ her." He stated, "He hurt her Wasabi. He threw her against a cement wall and doesn't care. She could have died Wasabi! I am not going to let anybody die again to protect me!" He said furiously, before yanking out of the African American's grip and running toward the girl.

He approached the girl just as she was leaning on the stone wall she had been thrown against for support and he immediately kneeled down to provide support. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded shakily, and stood up. "I'm fine." She said stubbornly.

Hiro frowned, "No you're not," he said exasperatedly, "you were just thrown against a stone wall by a gigantic robot and you say you're fine?! What's your definition of fine?"

Once she caught her breath she surprised him by standing upright after wobbling for a few seconds. Either she was really good at hiding her pain or she had miraculously come out unscathed from the damaging blow. "I've dealt with worse, don't worry about me." She gestured to her suit, "This suit is installed with high-tech mechanism padding. It took most of the damage...but I'll check that later. On the other hand, you need to be more careful. He aims for the vulnerable spots, you two need to pay more attention, you've been targeted two times already."

Hiro ducked in shame as she lectured him, "Sorry." He mumbled.

She sighed, and shook her head. "Just don't make me worry like that okay?" She paused and clicked a button on one of her gloves. "Here." She said.

Hiro watched as a capsule became visible in a compartment in the glove and she tossed it on the ground, and it transformed into the familiar hover board that he admired. He watched as the armored girl then clicked a button on the board and it shifted form, taking shape of a shield and she held it out. He allowed her to take his arms and secure his hands around the makeshift handle in the back.

"This will protect you." She said. "Now go back with Wasabi, and this time keep constant watch of all your surroundings. I've got a bone to pick with Casper." She said the last part with malice, and he gulped when he saw her blue eyes churn like a raging storm.

"T-Thank you." He said slowly.

She made shooing motions with her hands, "Now go on, and don't forget to treat that shoulder! I know you bruised it sometime during the fight!" She advised before running off.

How the girl knew, he would never know. But he took her advice to heart and went back to Wasabi who patted his uninjured shoulder as they watched from their place, watching the portal and the fight at the same time.

"Enough, Casper!" The blue eyed enigma yelled.

The mecha tank stopped and a booming voice emitted from it, "_Now_ you take action? After I've flung you across like a rag doll? You're as stubborn as my counterpart described." He taunted.

The girl scowled, "If you talked with your counterpart then you would know that I don't kill people." She said.

The man cackled from the safe keeping's of the machine, "You and your ridiculous beliefs, how do you possibly think that you will solve a conflict without violence? Many people would have killed me, a _villain_, an _outcast_, without a second glance." He spat bitterly. "It's you people who think they are doing good for the world, that are getting rid of fleas like us."

She frowned, "There's always a solution to conflict, sure, there might not be a non-violent way to end it most of the time but it doesn't mean that I have to kill you. True, most cases have resorted to violence but I have never, and _never_ will kill a person. I don't want to shed unnecessary blood." She insisted. "And you are not fleas, you're the one putting yourself down. You're the one who has resorted to snooping down so low. I want to help you Casper, just get out of the robot and we can talk this out peacefully." She suggested calmly.

The man was quiet in the tank momentarily and then spoke firmly,_ "No."_

The girl sighed in disappointment and frowned, "Then I have no choice but to force you to then." She said reluctantly.

With her arms outstretched, water on the ground immediately followed her command, sinking into the machine. She then clenched her fists swiftly, and he could hear the resonating crack in the machine as she continued to twist her arm. Part by part, the robot started to crumble. It's limbs jerked, steam and sparks sizzled as the limbs went limp, and the arms were ripped off by the icy water inside which cut the wires into pieces.

She gazed the now downed machine with a firm gaze and slumped her shoulders.

"It's _over_, Casper."

* * *

><p>"Baymax, do you see it?"<p>

Hiro squinted as he tried to navigate through the debris to find the pod, but all the junk that floated around made it hard to spot. It wasn't like he could just go to the same spot as last time, because in his opinion the whole place looked the same, changing at random paces and there was no way he could go to the same place as last time. Now he was really glad that Baymax came because even with the small scanner installed in his own helmet he would never be able to find the pod and confront Casper in time.

Baymax turned his head around, scanning the area before pointing east. "My sensors indicate that the life force is there."

Hiro smiled as they flew toward the small pod and did a small happy dance in his head as they latched onto the pod. He immediately wiped the glass of the pod, and released a sigh of relief once he knew for sure that she was breathing for sure and not just a confirmation from Baymax. He had gotten to know Abigail in the future and they were good friends, she was nothing like her father and she was really generous.

Although Abigail was conflicted about her father at first she was heart broken once she visited Callaghan in prison and just one look in the eye with her father made her realize he wasn't the same man that had raised her. She occasionally visited the man, but still harbored shame for what her father did. She also had to deal with the pressure of social media and getting back into the good graces of the public was not easy. They all tried to help her and now she was a proud employee at the new and improved Krei Tech.

"I'll get you out of here, _I promise_." He whispered, before looking at the robot who watched him. "Can you take her to the entrance of the portal?" He asked.

The robot blinked in confusion, "But...you are coming as well?"

He shook his head, "No, I have to confront Casper. He's up to no good and I have to stop him before he does something even more crazy." He explained.

"Then I will remain here with you."

_"What?"_

"You are my patient, Hiro has entrusted me with your well being. It is against protocol to abandon my patient in a time of need." He countered.

Hiro groaned, "Really? _Now_ you're telling me about protocol? I know what your protocol is, and I am not your patient." He looked down to where his friend laid in the pod in hyper-sleep. "She's your patient now, she needs you more than I do. You need to get her back to safety, I promised Hiro that I would bring her back." He urged.

Baymax looked form Hiro, to the pod and shook his head. "I will not abandon you, I cannot." He refused once again, as he maneuvered the pod through the debris and to safety.

_"Unbelievable."_ Hiro said exasperatedly.

_Of all times the robot had chosen to follow it's imaginative heart to disobey what he was saying it had to be now._

Hiro finally gave in with a scowl, _"Fine,"_ He threw his hands up in surrender. "But you will_ stay_ here by the portal entrance, with the pod. If there is any sign of the portal closing you will go through with Abigail and get to safety." He demanded, taking off with his rocket shoes before the robot could reply.

The seventeen year old flew up and over the debris, biting his lip and he used his small scanner to find Casper.

_Come on...how hard can it be to find a small man with really huge distracting hair? Not too mention with a car that had a potentially dangerous machine inside._

His prayers were answered as he dodged another piece of rubble and he saw Casper tweaking the settings muttering to himself.

The man noticed he was there and scowled, "So you finally found me." He spat.

Hiro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "It wasn't _that_ hard, your crazy hair can be spotted from the portal entrance." He said with his signature sarcasm.

The old man turned beat red in anger and huffed, "How did you find me here?" He demanded.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Well if you really want to know," he drawled, "I came here with Hikari by following your car and-"

_"No!"_ He scowled, "How did you come here, to the _past_?!" He shouted, immediately loosing his patients.

Hiro smirked inwardly at making the old man irritated and waved dismissively, "All you villains are the same. You know, the usual make an evil scheme, dominate over the world, crazy invention stuff, _'mwuahaha your doomed.'_" He said with a slouch. "What do you think we did? We jumped after you of course!" He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, and by the way." Hiro said, catching the man's attention. "This technically isn't the past. True, you traveled here but by traveling here you created a time ripple, and the affects result in a new timeline, creating a new alternate dimension than the one we came from." He explained. "Your calculations were wrong by a longshot."

Casper scoffed, "I may have made a miscalculation, but that one miscalculation made this possible," He spread his arms out, "Now I can use my new prototype to go back even farther." He said with a wild look in his eye.

Hiro mentally groaned, _here we go..._

"With my new prototype, I can go back further and take over San Fransokyo_-without_ Big Hero 6 to interfere with my plans." He explained with a crazy glint in his eyes. "This dimension is a dimensional pocket within this world, using its gravitational force and so much energy mass will power my machine to go back many years where there will be no one to stop me and the city will be vulnerable."

"And if it doesn't work?"

The crazy glint in his eyes changed to a murderous look and he looked Hiro in the eye, "Why, then of course I'll take you down with me."

_Yup, definitely crazy._

Hiro held his arms out in a calming gesturing and his lips thinned grimly, "Casper, you don't need to do this." He paused, "Why don't you just back away from the machine and we can talk about this peacefully, _outside_ the portal." He suggested.

Casper snorted, "You_ really_ think I am going to do that after what I've done, no, I would get arrested. This is all I've got." His gaze darkened, "You might as well just kill me now."

Hiro froze, and stared at the man who looked at him expectantly. "Well? _Kill me!"_ He demanded. "Don't all of you _'super heroes'_ kill the villain? You want to get rid of me don't you?" He demanded in agitation.

_And he's gone over the edge of no return and is suicidal, just great._

The black haired teen shook his head immediately, "I won't kill you, I don't kill people."

"Why? Because you don't want your _precious_ hands stained with blood? Because you're too good for that?" He sneered. "You think you're so perfect-"

"No." He whispered, and tried to reign in his emotions. "No, I'm _not_ perfect, okay? Ever since I was little people expect me to be something I'm not. I have to live up to their expectations. I may be clumsy, anti-social, and messy but I am not a killer." He denied. "And I_ never_ will be."

The man seemed surprised at his come back and then sighed raggedly, _"Why?"_ He rasped, "Why do you keep insinuating that I have a chance."

Hiro felt his facial features soften, "Because everyone has some good in themselves, I learned that over the past years. Nobody is perfectly good or completely evil. Everybody has their faults, and a little bit of both. That's what makes every single individual good in someway." Hiro looked him in the eye, "That's why I will not give up on you." He said confidently.

The man's aggression seemed to simmer down and he sighed sadly, "You know I'm still going to do this, no matter what you say."

_"I know."_ He fixed his determined gaze on the man, "But that doesn't mean that I'll give up."

After a little stare down the man moved quickly, pressing a red button as Hiro's eyes widened in surprise and he backed up in caution. The mechanism hummed to life, gears spinning and all seemed to be going well until the engine started to give off steam and heat up brightly.

Hiro's eyes widened and he immediately reached forward with his hand, "Come on, the machine is about to-"

_BOOOOOOOM!_

The car exploded into flames, scattering parts everywhere and Hiro watched in horror as Casper disappeared into the combustion of flames. He was snapped out of his horror when the explosion continued to spread, growing bigger and bigger as he tried to fly away but got caught in the series of bangs in the fiery haze.

Pain stabbed his body like a thousand needles embedding into his body. Searing hot pain made him gasp and arch his back as something pierced his stomach, through the armor and colliding with his delicate skin. Hiro screamed, feeling his body get flung back from the explosion and crash into what he guessed was more debris from Krei Tech.

_No!_ He wanted to shout. _He had to get back to Baymax and Abigail...get back to his brother and Hikari._

But when he crashed into the unknown object, he felt a agonizing pain when his helmet crashed against the pavement.

As he floated against the solid rubble he felt warm liquid dribble down his head with a steady flow, and blearily looked from behind his helmet's cracked glass. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. His limbs felt like jelly. The pain was nonstop, moving only made it worse.

His gaze wandered down to his armor and he wasn't surprise to see his sleeve on his arm burnt, because he had held out his arm when the explosion occurred. His armor was cracked, suit torn from the impact. The thing that stood out in his blurry vision was the slow coating of scarlet soaking his suit.

_This was it, he was going to die._

Hiro stared off at the swirling abyss of colors above him, yellow spots clouding his vision as everything around him seemed to fade and mush together. Eyes drooping, he took shaky breathes, feeling the tug of exhaustion call out to him like a siren. It was tempting...maybe after three years he could see Tadashi again. Better yet, his parents too.

But he was also conflicted because that meant he was also leaving aunt Cass alone. His aunt had already lost one nephew...to loose another family member in just three years after the first one was torture. She would officially be the last Hamada left. He would be letting his friends down. It also meant leaving Hikari, just when he confessed and she felt the same way. She would be heart broken, and he hated her being like that. She deserved the best, she didn't need to be sad, he wanted nothing more than to hold her and spend the rest of his life with her. She was his anchor after Tadashi died.

_But how could he return to her...when he was in this mess?_

Nobody needed to tell him that he was a complete, utter mess. He had studied in the medical field in order to upgrade Baymax and while there was a chance for him to survive there was no medical help inside a destabilizing portal.

His eyes slowly fluttered closed, and he felt one tear slid down his cheek as he faded into the dark abyss of sleep.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Mwuahahaha I feel so evil for leaving it off at that. I guess you'll just have to wait until the next update to see what happens...XD Sorry for the slow update. Even though I am on winter break I deserve a little free time besides writing right? I've been going to the movies, the mall, relaxing and trying to do homework too... But I didn't forget about this, so here I am, staying up late to update because you guys deserve it. I also don't want to rush the story and write when I don't feel any motivation or inspiration to do it. When I feel like writing I write, and when I don't I just shuffle some ideas around in my head until I come up with the right ideas. I also had to tweak some of my plans for chapters so it took even longer to try and reorganize what was supposed to happen...well I hope you enjoyed and please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **I'm baaaaack! Haha, sorry about the cliffhanger. You guys probably hate me for doing that...okay, you guys do hate me XD But I had a good reason to do it_(maybe ~)_! Thank you for being so supportive about this story! It makes me happy to see all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. I am so happy that the story is more than half way done right now...it makes me more motivated to finish it. Enough of my talking, you are probably rushing to the chapter or already skipped this XD Well? What are you waiting for? You've waited this long for the chapter after the cliffhanger, enjoy! :)

**Nobody- **Thank you, I tried to make the cliffhanger worth it...haha, I still feel evil for doing that. I can't stand cliffhangers but I was just too tempted to write one since it fit in my story perfectly. Don't worry, I'm also crying and freaking out on the inside for older Hiro, it's not that I actually enjoy putting him through the pain. Today's your lucky day since I'm updating, you'll see if he survives...maybe_(smiles innocently)_

**Rose- **Lo siento, pero yo no maté Hiro en la fic...él aún puede estar vivo o muerto. ¡Soy inocente! Estoy contenta que le gusta mi fic. Lo siento que mi español no es buena, porque yo tomar la clase de español en la escuela pero aún cometo errores XD

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12:<span> The Aftermath**

_What is taking him so long?_

Hikari paced back and forth from her spot, once in a while checking on the struggling man that remained under the watchful eyes of Gogo. As she paced, she mentally went through a check list.

Rescue Tadashi? Check. Stop Callaghan? Check. Save Krei from getting killed by Callaghan? Check. Capture mini-Casper and prevent him from making more chaos? Check. Hiro getting Abigail out of the portal with Baymax while stopping future Casper from doing something crazy?

_...Nope._

_What was I thinking?! I should have gone in the portal with him, if only I had been faster in dealing with past Casper I wouldn't be in this situation. The stupid knucklehead thinks that he has to play hero all the time and leave her behind just to keep her **'safe.'** What if something went wrong? Or they didn't make it out in time? Then what?_

She bit her lip, and looked at the ground. _Geez, at the rate I'm pacing I'm going to be digging myself a hole to China_, she thought to herself sarcastically.

"Hey."

Her head snapped up to wear Gogo stood leaning on one hip, with an eyebrow raised. "Calm down, pacing around won't make your boyfriend come out faster."

She blushed immediately, opening her mouth to retort but she had nothing. Gogo was right, pacing would do nothing at this point. It was either they make it out of the portal or they didn't make it in time.

She sighed dejectedly, one hand delicately hovering over her lips.

Hiro Hamada...she didn't really know what she would do without him. They went from childhood friends, best friends, to..._this_. She had a crush on him a little after she returned to San Fransokyo. He was too oblivious at the time though. Clumsy, awkward, anti-social, funny, cute...she could go on. He always focused on his robotics at SFIT, working day and night until he would fall asleep in the lab. He wanted to help people just like Tadashi...and that was something that attracted her to him even more.

She knew that over the past year he did act funny around her. Sometimes he would say that he had something important to tell her but the universe just hated them and there was always an interruption or he would excuse himself in a hurry. Every single time that happened she hoped that he would confess, but it never came. Hikari was afraid that if she told him, he would say no because they were best friends. Then their friendship would just be one awkward mess.

The time in the cherry blossom park with Hiro when they ran into his younger counterpart, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi was one of the best moments of her life. Even though she only suggested the idea of him opening a company to help people she hadn't expected him to drag her into it. He just seemed to happy...that when he asked her to profess his new dream she was as giddy as him.

_One step closer,_ she thought. _Closer to Hiro...to make him happy._

But when he confessed to her right when he was about to jump into the portal...she wondered if he planned that or something. Even though both of the kisses were short they were sweet, and she was just fine with that. It was really cliché, if they told Fred how it happened then he would probably make a reference to his Kaiju comics where the hero kisses the lady then goes out to save the world. In a way Fred would be right.

The blue eyed girl wanted to smack him in the head when he came out of the portal for making her wait this long or hug him, like Aunt Cass' famous last hugs.

Hikari turned her gaze to the portal and felt her hope and resolve crumble away slowly like dust.

Time was wasting away by the second, and the sputtering portal could give away at any time. If Hiro didn't get out of there...she didn't know what she would do.

There was also little Hiro to think about. Since he didn't go through, he would never get Tadashi's green medical card. He would have to build Baymax from scratch, and she knew that after _'losing'_ Tadashi the boy wouldn't be able to cope with a Baymax who had his memory wiped out clean like a blank slate.

Speaking of Tadashi, what would he do if Hiro didn't make it? Even though they had been here for only a month Tadashi had grown protective over them very quickly, especially Hiro. They all bonded, and she couldn't help but notice how attached the older Hamada was to her and Hiro despite being older and only a year younger than him. It was like Hiro had his older brother back even if it only was temporary. If Hiro didn't make it she knew that taking Tadashi back to his own Hiro wouldn't change anything. Tadashi would only blame himself for failing his brother once again.

Just as her hope was diminished the portal flashed and sputtered, and a beam of light shot out and crashed.

As the beam of light crashed there was a cloud of smoke that blew through the ruins of Krei Tech, and lingered in the air. The portal groaned under the strain it had been under, and finally collapsed with the rest of the rubble that was strewn all over the area.

Hikari felt a bubble of happiness as she lowered her arms that shielded her from the gust of smoke. That crash meant something, it meant that they made it. She muttered impatiently as she squinted to see through the smoky haze, clicking a button on her glass lens her eyes flickered around and took in the glowing commands that appeared on the holographic screen before scanning the area. When the glowing circle finally locked onto her target she smiled as she saw the outline of the pod and Baymax and immediately ran.

She climbed over the rocks, and her heart pounded in her chest as she got closer and closer until she could make out the outline and shadows. She clicked the scanner to turn it off and felt her smile lifting as she slowed down.

"Hiro! Baymax!" She called.

_Please be okay, please be okay..._

She frowned when they didn't answer and she broke through the fog, seeing Baymax with his back turned toward her and the pod safely on the ground beside him.

_"...Baymax?"_

The robot turned it's head around and she immediately know something had gone wrong.

"Baymax...where is he?" She asked, her voice quivering as she took a step forward.

The marshmallow like robot blinked, and turned around fully cradling something in his arms. Hikari immediately felt her stomach sink and her eyes widened in horror.

In the robot's arms was none other than the boy himself. A really beaten up, limp and bloody Hiro.

_No...Hiro!_

She darted forward, waiting impatiently as they robot set the body down on the ground and leaning on the pod gently.

There was blood _everywhere_. His armor was cracked, caving into the stomach from a hit in which scarlet blood soaked the black suit. Cuts and bruises littered the visible parts of skin where the ripped parts of the suit were and his clothes were a mess. His helmet was still intact, but the shielding glass was cracked making spider web like designs that weaved it's way over his face.

She immediately reached to take the helmet off gently, and with the help of Baymax she managed to set it aside and felt her breath get caught in her throat when she got a better look at his face.

Warm blood dribbled down from Hiro's messy black hair all the way down to his cheek, and his face was contorted in pain. She wanted to panic right then and there, yell at him and cry. But she knew that screaming and crying wouldn't really help with anything and her mother's advice rang in her ears.

_When you're in a emergency situation take a deep breathe, calm yourself, and take charge. Don't let panic overwhelm you and instead do something beneficial._

Hikari put an ear by his mouth, and almost cried when she felt soft, rapid and shaky breathes come from his agape mouth.

_Even the tiniest second can save a life,_ her mother's advice echoed in her mind, _don't fail the people around you and do what you think is right to the best of your abilities. It's the best part of helping right? Somebody always needs help, and that somebody will have you there for them. Never give up._

She took a shaky breathe, composing herself before turning to the robot. "Baymax, scan him." It was a command, not a suggestion.

Baymax complied, doing what he was programmed to do as he moved his head down, then up. "_Scan complete._ The patient seems to be suffering from several abrasions along both arms, bruises on the abdomen and torso, a concussion, and flail chest." He reported.

Hikari frowned, "Flail chest?"

_"Yes."_ If Baymax didn't have it's armor on she dreaded the amount of highlighted parts on his human diagram he showed. "The flail chest seems to be caused by a crush injury. There is a torus rib fracture on the anterior part of his lower chest. From the torus rib fracture, he seems to be suffering form a minor case of pulmonary contusion. I recommend emergency medical care right away." Baymax said, with a pointed finger.

That really wasn't good...if Hiro didn't get medical attention soon there were a lot of ways he could get worse. He could have muscle spasms, not get enough oxygen, his concussion could be major, he could bleed internally or even worse he could drown in his own blood.

_"Scan complete."_ She blinked out of her deep thinking and looked at the robot, all the while keeping a finger to Hiro's neck. "Your hormonal cortisol and eprinphrine levels seem elevated. _Diagnostic:_ Stress. I suggest rest and deep breathes. You also seem to have minor bruising along your stomach and an ankle ligament injury. I would like to help."

She did feel tired, now that the adrenaline was wearing done she felt the ache in her muscles the faint pain in her ankle and the slight bruising along her stomach._ Probably from getting yanked by the ankle with a claw and getting thrown like a rag doll,_ she thought.

Hikari sighed, and caressed Hiro's cheek in exhaustion. "I'm afraid you can't help us through this one buddy." Her heart fluttered once she heard sirens in the distance and she squeezed Hiro's hand gently.

_"...Ngh..."_

She perked up at the sound, and leaned forward eagerly. "Hiro?" She asked.

The boy's eyes fluttered, and his eyes slowly opened. _"...Kari?"_

She flinched when his pain filled eyes came into view, glossy and his pupils were dilated. He coughed, and she immediately attempted to comfort him by rubbing her thumb along his cheek. She erased any trace of panic and summoned a weak smile, "Hey bonehead."

He grumbled in disgruntlement, but was stopped when he flinched in pain and coughed once more, and let out a ragged breath. _"Kari..."_

"Yeah?" She asked.

He winced, and his eyes immediately turned down casted as if he had finally remembered something. "Casper...I-I tried...he...m-machine...malfunc-" he coughed, she bit her lip as red blood trickled down his lip from the edge of his mouth. "I...c-couldn't...save...h-him." He rasped weakly, his doe brown eyes filled with remorse.

Hikari's eyes flickered to where the paramedics and police cars were parking along the edge of the destruction, while the team stood watching a respectful distance away. Although little Hiro didn't look like he was happy to be prevented from coming over here a firm hand from Wasabi kept him glued to his spot. She nodded gratefully to them, and Gogo in return did the same and mouthed something that she understood.

_We'll take care of the police, take care of your own._

She shushed Hiro, giving him a light kiss on the cheek in order to calm him. "I know..." She soothed. "Worry about that later, we'll talk after you're stable. But...just focus on staying alive, okay? For me?" She asked gently.

The injured teen nodded shakily, his eyes focusing on hers in an attempt to not go unconscious again as she combed through his hair and gave him words of encouragement. Hikari waved at the paramedics that carried stretchers, "Over here!" She called. "See Hiro, the paramedics are here-_Hiro?"_

She looked down at her crush and froze when his eyes were closed.

_"Hiro?"_

* * *

><p>The fourteen year old stared at the ruins a distance away where the pod laid, and Baymax stood watch over the two other mysterious super heroes. From the looks of things, the guy was not okay. Hiro only got a glimpse of him when he was in Baymax's arms and he paled when he saw the amount of blood and the crushed armor.<p>

"...Do you think they will be okay?" He asked.

Wasabi stood beside him, one hand firmly planted on his shoulder in order to prevent him from running over there. "I don't know Hiro, just give them some privacy."

Hiro sighed and looked at the ground.

He had been useless, he failed to protect his friends. Now the consequences was the other guy being most likely critically injured or dead-he shivered at that possibility. No the guy would survive, he was tough right?

_...Right?_

He looked off to the side where Callaghan was being shoved in a police car, then Casper, and Honey Lemon talked to the police officer by the car. Fred remained by them, and Gogo had wandered off in order to talk to the person in charge of all of the police cars and ambulances. Krei was at one of the ambulances, getting a check up.

He felt useless as he watched paramedics rush toward the scene with two stretchers in hand, where the girl waved them over.

"-hey buddy, you there?"

He snapped out of his thoughts as Fred waved a lizard hand in front of him and he nodded shakily. Wasabi had left Fred in charge of him, and to his opinion that wasn't very smart considering that Fred wasn't exactly babysitter material. The African American had to go and answer some question to the police in order to help Gogo. "Yeah...I'm fine." He insisted, his lip trembling as the crowd around the guy was larger than the one opening the pod. After about two minutes of watching, his eyes trailed after the stretcher as it came closer and he strained his neck in order to see what was going on.

When he saw who exactly was on the stretcher he couldn't believe his eyes.

It was the _guy_...the one that stopped by the café almost everyday for the past month. The one that Aunt Cass never bothered to ask for his name. The one that Honey Lemon thought was a relative...the guy that had reminded him of Tadashi for a moment in the park.

He felt even more shame and guilt wash over him and if he didn't have a helmet on he would've ran a hand through his wild hair.

_It was that guy the whole time_, he thought in disbelief. _But...if he was watching over me...why do this?_

_"-wake?"_ He was snapped out of his shock when he heard a paramedic shouting, _"Hamada? If you are awake, I repeat, open your eyes Mr. Hamada."_

_Hamada._

Hiro watched as if everything was in slow motion. How the guy's head limply lolled against the stretcher, the blood running down his head and the oxygen mask secured to his face. The scarlet soaked suit he wore with broken armor hanging off of it. The way he just stayed unconscious, with no response.

_Nothing._

_Hamada._

_Mr. Hamada._

As if time had sped up, the stretcher rushed past him, the girl limping after it with a paramedic helping her as she carried a cracked helmet and he felt as if his world suddenly fell around him.

_Hamada, the guy was a Hamada._

_No no no no no no...not another one!_

Hiro blinked, and wondered how the paramedics were so fast when the stretcher was already loaded on an ambulance. A paramedic helped the girl on, and she disappeared into the back.

_"-need to get to the hospital **ASAP!**"_

_"Oxygen levels are low!"_

_"Drive the **damn** ambulance_ **now!**"

_No._

Hiro snapped out of his stasis and tried to run after the ambulance as the doors were shut and the sirens were turned on.

Blue and red flashed in his vision as the truck took off.

_Not like his parents..._

The black haired teen tripped, and fell to the ground. He hissed in pain, looking up desperately only to see the ambulance disappear around the corner.

_Not like Tadashi..._

He felt tears sting at his eyes, and hung his head down as he stared at the smudged ground.

_You failed him._

"Hiro?!" He felt arms on his shoulders that pulled him upright gently, and he found himself looking at Honey Lemon. "Hey, what happened? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" She asked, trying to check him for injuries.

"I..." He trailed off, unable to think of something to say. "We...we need to follow." He said, after finding his voice.

"Follow?" Honey Lemon said, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The ambulance? What for? We can visit later-"

"No!" He shouted. "I _need_ to see him, I..." He looked down, and didn't care that tears were gathering up in his eyes. "I _can't_ loose another..._I can't loose him too."_ He croaked.

"Another what, Hiro?" Wasabi asked.

Fred had stood by, unusually quiet but then he spoke up. "When the paramedics were running by, they said he was a Hamada..." The two teens looked up sharply. "That's probably one of Hiro's last family members around dudes..." Fred said sadly.

Hiro kept looking down, unable to come to terms with what just happened.

"Excuse me?" He looked up to see Gogo walk up to them by a man in a police officer. "We would like to thank you guys...Big Hero 6 right?" They nodded. "You're officially on standby until the mayor decides what to do, we thank you for apprehending Callaghan. We have enough evidence and answers so you are free to go unless the mayor would like to speak with you." He reported curtly, before motioning to walk away.

_"Wait."_

The man turned around in question, with an eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

The teen walked forward shakily, and his face turned determined. "The guy that was carried off in the ambulance...is he a Hamada?" He asked, even though he already knew it in his heart and there was no denying the older teen's looks.

The man hesitated and sighed, "Sorry boy, but I'm not authorized to tell you that." He said sympathetically, before walking away this time.

Hiro withered at the answer, but was at least thankful for the man being honest and a little sympathetic unlike some cold police officers. "What do you mean?" Gogo demanded, her eyes narrowing.

He was about to speak but Fred beat him to it. "Turns out the older purple dude could be a relative of Hiro that he never knew about. Well, at least that's what the doctors were calling him to see if he was awake. They won't tell anything about him." He said helpfully.

Gogo seemed shocked too, but then softened her expression as she put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll visit the hospital once we sort ourselves out. It's getting late and Cass will worry about you if you're late."

He knew she was right, and could only sigh as he buckled himself onto the back of Baymax. He didn't want to worry Aunt Cass, she came first even though it killed him to not know about how the mystery Hamada was doing in the hospital. The flight home was silent, and as Hiro opened the garage he squinted his eyes as he it came in contact with the unsuspecting light.

There on the floor was his Aunt Cass, sitting with a half empty tray of pastries with Mochi sprawled out on the floor beside her. His laptop was on, the latest news streaming on it as she was halfway done with a donut, her cheeks stuffed as she chewed furiously.

In another situation he would've laughed, but in this one...not so much.

Her head whipped around, and her eyes widened once she saw him and the gang, the donut immediately dropping out of her hands. _"HirofHamafdah!"_ She started, her cheeks still puffed up with food as she struggled to swallow the donut. _"Youfareinsomphmuch-"_ she swallowed, _"Trouble!"_

Hiro gulped, shrinking back at the pointing finger with a bit of glaze on it. "I had to close the café because of you! Did you think I would be stupid enough to not recognize you in that super hero get up? I can recognize you a mile away even with your face covered up! And now I am stress eating, with half of the tray_ gone_ already!" She licked her glaze covered finger and moaned, "This is_ so_ good!" She huffed.

He sighed, pulling off his helmet and running a hand through his messy locks. "I'm sorry Aunt Cass, but I had to do something-"

The blacked haired teen was cut off when he found himself in a tight hug, and looked to the side to see Aunt Cass bury her face in his shoulder, "Don't _ever_ make me worry about you like that again!" She squeezed tighter, "I don't want to loose you too, at least tell me before you do something crazy wacky like this." She sighed in relief, pulling out with small tears of relief shining at the edge of her eyes.

Hiro gave a weak smile, "So does that mean that I can keep doing this?"

She immediately yanked his ear, and Hiro yelped as she tugged down. "As long as you're with the others you can or when you're old enough to look after yourself, but only if you tell me ahead of time, got it?!" She demanded.

_"Owowowowow! Okay, I promise!"_ He squeaked.

_"Good."_ She said in satisfaction, letting go.

Hiro rubbed his ear in pain, and his eyes wandered downward and locked onto his helmet. The helmet reminded him of the guy, in which made him remember what happened after the battle. How could he be joking at a time like this?

"Hiro? Honey?" He looked up to see Aunt Cass looking at him worriedly because he spaced out, and judging by the looks of his friends they had already talked to her in his time of wandering. "Is something wrong?"

He took a deep breathe, closing his eyes briefly before speaking. It had to be done sooner or later, and she would have been curious about what happened to the other two super heroes if she watched the entire news. Plus, the mysterious relative was a regular customer that his aunt treasured, he was polite and reminded her a lot of Tadashi and himself.

"Well...you know the other guy you saw in the news? The other guy with the purple suit like mine?" She nodded. "He was injured, badly. When the paramedics were bringing him to the hospital...they were yelling _Hamada."_ He heard his aunt take a sharp intake as he continued. "The guy might be a _Hamada_, Aunt Cass. It's the guy that stops by the café everyday that you keep forgetting to ask for his name." He choked.

Her eyes widened in shock, her mouth slightly agape. She bit her lip, and tilted his chin up. "Hey, don't worry. We Hamada's got to stick together. We'll visit first thing tomorrow morning, okay?" She suggested.

Hiro sighed, and nodded. "...Fine."

* * *

><p>Tadashi's brow twitched at the ticking of the clock and was really tempted to grab something and just throw. Even though it wasn't his character the clock was just so annoying. It got on his already jumpy nerves as he rolled his wheelchair back in forth.<p>

_Was his brother okay? What about Hikari? What about his actual little brother that recklessly made himself and the gang super heroes to capture Callaghan?_

The elder Hamada ran a hand down his face and sighed. _Who was he kidding, he was a big ball of nerves!_

Tadashi fiddled with his thumbs and looked at the clock.

_5:00 p.m._

He rubbed at his eyelids, and swore that he could hear Hiro saying that he was being a worry wart. True, he was but he couldn't help it! Hiro was his baby brother and it was his job to worry! It didn't help that there were two of them running around the chaos outside. Double trouble, which gave him even more to worry about.

He just couldn't help but be a _'worry wart.'_ He knew that Hikari and Hiro could handle it but something still could go wrong. Tadashi knew that they would do anything it took to change things like how they saved him. The other plus side was that his friends were there to so if anything happened they would be there to help.

Tadashi trusted Hiro's future self. Over the past few days he had seen how capable he was to take care of himself. The now seventeen year old was more mature, responsible, and smarter for the good and bad. The only part that bugged him was how his brother tended to put others before himself, or how he would recklessly do something unannounced that could've killed him.

Yup, Tadashi knew where he got that from. All of those traits Hiro gained over the years was from being a superhero and from his very own actions of sacrificing himself to try and save Callaghan.

_Some role model he was._

But he was proud of the person Hiro had become. Heck, it was all that he wanted for his brother. He helped Aunt Cass in the café, stopped bot fighting, socialized even if it was mostly in his own circle of friends, he had a _crush_ on Hikari, and went to _college._ He was proud that he was already graduating along with the rest of the Big Hero 6 in the future and ignored the sad part of him that whispered that it was his fault for abandoning Hiro after running into the flaming building.

Yet, he couldn't help but think how he would move on in life after meeting the two guests from the future. After everything was dealt with, Hikari and Hiro would help him back to his current family and then what? They still needed a way back, and judging by his brother's late nights in the lab and the over flowing trash can mostly filled with coffee cups it wasn't going that well. Hikari tended to drink hot chocolate as her own energy source and he couldn't count the amount of times he had seen her with her mug. He had every intention of helping them find a way back, and even helped Hiro with some calculations even though it made his own head spin.

There was also another thought in the back of his mind that nagged him if the two did make it back.

_How would I go back to my life, when future Hiro would just be...gone?_

As much as the two would dislike the idea in fear of it interfering with this timeline, the future version of his brother and surrogate sister had become a part of his life and made a huge impact. I mean, _of course_ they were a huge impact, saving his life and all from doing something stupid. He could _never_ forget them, and he often worried how Hiro would cope in leaving to go back to their own time where Tadashi wouldn't be able to be there for him.

Tadashi knew his brother was purposely trying to keep an even distance at some times. The wild black haired teen knew that he couldn't get too attached. Hiro himself told him that as much as he would want to have Tadashi help him, that Tadashi had his younger counterpart to worry about.

_'Don't worry about me. Just worry about recovering and returning back to my counterpart before I do something 'stupid' like risking my life to be a super hero...well, more stupid.'_

His brother had become so selfless over the past years...he just hoped that his selflessness didn't cost him his life like his counterpart in the future-well, more like past now since he survived.

Tadashi was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a commotion from the halls. Being curious, he ignored Baymax calling his name and rolled to the door, opening it, and poked his head out.

A rushing gurney whooshed past him, paramedics yelling across the halls and he only blinked in bewilderment. But it wasn't over, another gurney was being rushed down the hall just a little behind, and a familiar tuft of black hair caught his vision and he froze. The doctors were in such a hurry that they ran, and the hair and tiny glimpse of the head was all it took for Tadashi to recognize who it was.

_...Hiro?!_

Tadashi slammed open the door, craning his neck up to see the person strapped to the gurney and his assumptions were correct. Currently speeding down the hallway was his brother's limp body, bloody, pale, and unconscious.

_Hiro._

_No._

Tadashi immediately took off after them in his distress, ignoring Baymax and thrusting the wheels off to the side of his chair to go after the gurney as fast as they could as he kept his eyes locked onto Hiro's pale features with an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

_Nonononononononono, not his baby brother!_

His eyes narrowed in determination, but he slowly lost his focus as the paramedics rolled the gurney into the emergency room and two other doctors moved to close the doors.

_No._

He urged his stupid chair to go faster as the doors started closing, Hiro's still form being the last thing he saw before the doors slammed shut and seemed to echo throughout the corridors.

_Not again._

Flashbacks of the chaos that occurred many years ago flashed before his eyes, seeing his parents in the same situation as he clutched Hiro in his arms while the toddler cried his tiny heart out in the waiting room. The news of both of his parents not making it. The feeling of the weight of the entire world thrown on his shoulders that made him feel numb as he squeezed his baby brother closer to his chest in an attempt to comfort the toddler all the while an effort to comfort himself.

_"Hiro!"_ Tadashi skidded to a stop in front of the doors and reached out to grab the handle, only for somebody to grab his arm. He swerved around, glaring at the random doctor that was keeping him from getting to his brother that could be dying in there.

Emergency rooms were _never_ good, even though he wasn't the one to panic he just let everything inside him explode.

"Sir, I need you to calm down! Only medical personnel are permitted."

Tadashi gritted his teeth and hissed as the man squeezed a bandaged burn along one of his arms. "My_ brother_ is in there! _Let me go!"_ He shouted, and tried to get out of his wheelchair but his burns ached in protest which resulted him in falling back down in his seat with a pained expression.

In his pain muddled mind he never noticed the hand let go, and another person come to him until the person spoke. "Tadashi?" He looked up, and saw Dr. Hideyoshi looking at him worriedly. "I need you to calm down-"

_"He needs me!"_ He insisted, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights as he struggled in the man's gentle grip.

"He's going to be alright, they're trying to save him."

In his panicked state his mind backed up a few paces.

_Wait._

_If Hiro was like this...what happened to his friends and his Hiro?_

_What happened to Hikari?_

He knew his brother would be distraught if Hikari didn't survive, and that was not a good thing. Well, he himself would be so even more. Hikari was like the little sister he never had, she grew up with them. If Tadashi lost her too...

He looked up at the man and clenched his fists, _"Where is Hikari?"_ He demanded.

The man looked surprised but answered, "Don't worry she's-"

"Tadashi?"

His neck snapped around to the familiar voice and he came to see Hikari standing a feet away from him, with a loose hospital shirt, band aids in various places and holding a crutch with one arm because one of her ankles were wrapped and hovered over the cold tiled floor.

_She's alive._

Seconds later he found himself in a gentle hug, and he returned it as much as he could with his eyes shut tight. "Hikari...you're _alive."_ He croaked, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

She rubbed his back, leaning into the crook of his neck. "_I'm fine_, beat up, but fine." She said.

His lips quivered, and he felt like a small child again as he bit his lip. "Hiro...he-"

"Is in the emergency room and the doctors are doing their_ best_ to save him." She interrupted, but by the wavering in her voice he knew that she was as worried as he was. "We'll make it through this, okay?" She paused, pulling back with gentle watering sapphire eyes calming him. "_All_ of us." She repeated.

Tadashi nodded numbly, and allowed Dr. Hideyoshi to double check his burns, then roll him by the chair Hikari limped to by the emergency room and all they did was stare at the door, waiting.

Now that he was slightly calmer he clenched his hat in his hand, trying to fight off the accusing voices in his head and he stared at the careful sewing of the T and H in the middle. The older Hamada never realized that his knuckles were turning really white because of how hard he was squeezing until Hikari placed a hand on his softly.

The Japanese-American sighed, and rubbed his forehead with one free hand. "How do you do it?" He asked softly. "How can you be so calm in a situation like this?"

She sighed, and looked down. "I may seem calm but I'm not, I've been in this situation before" Tadashi didn't want to ask exactly how many times she had been in this situation and continued to listen, "but all I know is that Hiro wouldn't want me or you to panic or worry too much. He's selfless like that." She paused, and gently squeezed his palm. "The only thing we can do now is wait."

Tadashi sighed, slumping in his wheel chair as he stared at the red light above the doors, his gaze wandering back to his new hat.

He wondered if this was how Hiro felt when he had died, that dreaded feeling of waiting and just doing nothing when your brother could be dying on the opposite side of the wall. Except for Hiro it was much worse, he actually died in Hiro's timeline. He knew Hiro was strong and stubborn but knew that moping would get him nowhere.

Tadashi traced the initials on his hat, gently tracing over the carefully sewn blue thread that his brother had put so much care into with a frown on his face.

Like his brother, all the Hamada had left of his brother was a lifeless hat, and sinking despair for the survival of a loved one.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> That chapter was fun to write. So Hiro did make it out of the portal, little Hiro figured out that the mysterious purple hero and guy at the café are the same person, Aunt Cass finds out right away, and Tadashi and Hikari are left waiting to see if Hiro is going to survive so I didn't technically kill him. Jokes on you! (sorry XD) So this chapter is left off like a kind-of-cliffhanger? I don't know, but writing Aunt Cass was so much fun! I just love her personality, especially when she stress eats XD Whew, but it took forever(it seemed like it for me...) to get this chapter right because I had to research a bunch of medical mumbo jumbo for the scanning part. Thank you all so much for supporting this story! It means so much to me and makes me motivated to update more! Follows, favorites, and especially reviews motivate me to update quicker. It might be hard to update frequently in the next two weeks because I have midterm exams coming up though... Please review and tell me what you think! If you didn't understand the whole medical dialogue there are definitions below if you're interested :)

Torus- when a bone buckles, basically an incomplete fracture

Anterior- a front part of the body

Pulmonary Contusion- a bruised lung

Flail Chest- broken ribs caused by a crush injury

Crush Injury- an injury caused by a heavy pressure on a body part


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Hello my readers! Thank you once again for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! Sorry for the wait, I still have more studying and work to do in preparation for midterms yet here I am, writing on my laptop instead of studying(I really should study...). I also had to research more medical stuff so yippy for long complicated words that don't make any sense unless you actually do know what it means! There are definitions below if you're interested. Yup, this is one of the chapters you've all been waiting for to figure out whether or not he survives...so I hope you enjoy! :)

**Rose-** Gracias! :)

**Nobody-** Aw, thank you! I wanted the info to be correct so I researched and I'm glad that it was worth it. Haha, sorry for leaving you off at another cliffhanger, hey, at least you'll figure out what will happen in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13: <span>Hope**

Darkness was all he saw.

He blinked slowly, gazing at the endless sea of black around him blankly.

_Where were the bright colors? Come to think of it...where was he?_

The black haired teen inhaled, and turned his head to look around and guess what he saw? Oh that's right, _more_ black, just _l__ovely_. He snorted, _wow I'm on a roll with all of these sarcastic comments considering that I have no idea where I am! Wait...where was Hikari? And Baymax?_

Just as he was thinking he felt a pulsing pain throb from his stomach and he gasped, wrapping his arms around it as if somehow the pain would go away the tighter he squeezed. As if that was a trigger he felt an oncoming headache and winced when somewhat imaginary wounds started appearing on him. Hiro looked down, shakily removing his hand from his stomach and staring at the warm, scarlet liquid drip down and disappear into the endless abyss.

_Blood._

A part of him whispered and echoed along the empty space.

_Your blood._

Hiro watched with wide eyes as cuts suddenly began appearing on his arms, small specks of blood dripping down and soaking his clothes.

..._Where were they coming from?_

His eyes darted around frantically, panic seeping into his mind and taking over the calm, rational part of his mind. He stumbled when another pain pierced him like a knife and made him grunt in pain. He tried to push away the panic and stared at his hands desperately.

_Come on, think Hiro! What happened?_

Memories crashed into his head, and he cried out in pain, clutching his head with his bloodstained hands.

_Casper...the explosion!_

He closed his eyes and breathed shakily, reliving his memories and trying to keep himself together.

Hiro remembered...and all he felt was guilt and shame.

Although he didn't remember all of it since it was in scattered bits, he did remember how he failed to save Casper. He remembered passing out in the portal. He remembered Hikari's panic and grief stricken face as she held him in her arms outside the portal. How he got out, he didn't have a clue and had a sneaking suspicion that Baymax found him and brought him out. The rest after that...was a big blur. All he could recall were flashing lights, sirens in the distance, Hikari clutching his hand like a lifeline in a tiny box as she murmured comforting things to him...was it a tiny box? He didn't know.

He tried to remember what she was telling him and growled in frustration when he couldn't, and tugged his hair. It pinched at the back of his mind, and a tiny part of him only recalled something about Tadashi. Why couldn't he remember? The only thing that really stood out were Hikari's soothing words and the pain.

Oh yes, don't forget the pain. Right now, the only thing that screamed at him for attention was the pain.

He opened his eyes, not even realizing that they fluttered closed and caught something at the corner of his vision.

_Light._

Light was something. Light was good. Anything to get him out of this confusing dark space, he needed answers and it was something to distract him from his panic and pain muddled mind. It wasn't too far, if only he walked just a few steps...

He staggered toward the light, sucking in air greedily as his vision blurred. It felt like he was suffocating, where was the air in this place? Wasn't there any source of oxygen in this stupid black hole? He fell, crying out in pain and squeezing his eyes shut as his injuries screamed at him. He looked up, and cursed when he realized the light was just a feet away.

_Why did his body have to fail him now? He was so close!_

Hiro squinted his eyes as the light got brighter, and seemed to expand and he only had a moment to reorient his dysfunctional mind before the light swallowed him.

_"...wake?"_

_Beep..._

_"Giv...e...he...oph...thal...scope!"_

His whole body felt numb, and pain throbbed through every limb on the thing he was set against. Hiro breathed in the air greedily, his lungs begging to be filled but every time he took a deep breathe pain constricted around his stomach like a boa constrictor. It was cold and he felt so crappy, now the black space from earlier seemed a little more inviting. He felt tubes around him, something over his mouth and nose, and heard annoying sounds and voices that sounded muted...like he was being plunged into water repeatedly.

_"...s...he...akin...p?"_

The teen tried to open his eyes, and struggled, mentally screaming why it was so hard. Opening his eyes were a piece of cake! _Then why can't you open them_, a part of him retorted.

Hiro flinched as something reached to pry open his eye, a bright light was shined that made him close in reflex. But the thing opening his eye refused to budge, and he begrudgingly forced his heavy eyes to open. But as soon as he opened them he winced, and wished he never opened them in the first place. It was too bright, but as he kept blinking, the light dimmed down and his fuzzy vision was a little more clear. The thing held to his face went away, and was replaced by a blur that moved in front of his face.

_A doctor._

His mind did a rewind, and his vision suddenly cleared a lot and he mentally groaned when the familiar stark white room came in appearance with doctor's hovering over him.

_Why did this seem so familiar_, Hiro thought to himself sarcastically despite the situation.

_The emergency room_, his mind supplied. _Most likely on a table surrounded by doctors with sharp objects, drugged, with tubes sticking out of him, and wired like a robot while bleeding out on the table...just great_, he thought darkly.

A doctor hovered over him, surgical mask in place but he could still make out the man's lips moving under the mask. _"Hiro?" _He asked, his voice suddenly much more clear than before.

He blinked in response, shifting his head in which a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him as he took a shaky breathe. The machine beside him beeped in response, going at an abnormal pattern as he tried to ignore the pain.

_"Dam...it! Did Katrin...pply th...ane...thetic..mbulance?"_ A doctor asked angrily, and Hiro winced at the blaring noise that rang in his ears.

_"I...ought sh...did. Kat...na?"_

_"S-so...ry sir, th...tient wa...alread...unconscious. I-"_

_"Never..ind! Get me..n...anesthesiol..gist **now**!"_ He demanded, and Hiro absentmindedly noted a frightened nurse scurry away.

The man turned back to Hiro, and Hiro felt nauseous when he saw another doctor's gloves which were covered in blood, specifically, his blood. There was one other doctor who was stationed on the other side, in deep concentration as they did something where he didn't even bother to move his head to see. _It wasn't her fault,_ Hiro wanted to say. But all he could manage was making his dry lips agape a small portion with no sound coming out.

_"Hey."_ The doctor said, and Hiro could picture him giving a reassuring smile behind the mask that crinkled up._ "You'll be alright."_ He comforted.

Hiro was tempted to shake his head but decided against it because he did not want more pain. His dry lips cracked open once again and he strained his throat to try and speak.

_"Hi...ka..."_ He desperately tried to finish her name but instead flinched in pain and squeezed his eyes tightly at the aching pain. He instantly regretted trying to force himself to talk when he clearly should be focusing on staying alive. His heart was sluggish, and he tried to suck in as much oxygen as his poor lungs could take in despite it feeling like swallowing fire.

The doctor blinked in realization, and in his short episode of pain he never noticed the hand that gripped his own and somebody wiping his forehead free from the perspiration with a small wash clothe.

_When did the hand get there? Where did that clothe come from?_ He blearily looked at the doctor, and shakily breathed through the oxygen mask.

_"She's okay, Hikari is okay."_ The doctor reassured, his answers ringing through his ears clearly unlike the earlier conversation. _"Minor injuries, they're outside. That woman you got out the portal is in the recovery ward. But they need you to get better, hang in there, okay?"_ The man asked.

Hiro slumped against the operating table in relief, blankly staring off to the side trying his best to fend off the pain. He never realized he had wandered off into space, and everything seemed to spin as his eyelids got heavier and he felt like the pain was too unbearable.

_"Blood pressure dropping!"_

_"Where the **hell** is the anesthesiologist?"_ He heard the doctor ask.

_"On their way."_ A voice piped up, and he heard cursing next to him despite being nearly unresponsive.

_"Hiro."_ His blurred vision came in contact with the same doctor, eyes shined with worry and his expression grim. _"Hang in there, do it for Hikari."_ The man encouraged, eyes flickering to where Hiro guessed where the machines were.

As if the man knew that those words would snap Hiro out of his trance, Hiro blinked and tried to calm himself under the fluorescent lights that made his eyes water.

_Think of Hikari...think of Aunt Cass...think of Tadashi..._

He exhaled, immediately inhaling more air to supply his air ways and hissed in pain.

_Ow._

He almost didn't hear the doors open and shut, footsteps echoing across the floor quickly. Hiro opened his eyes weakly, watching as the two doctors scurried to work, tools and machines were set on a side table and the other was tinkering with a box like machine nearby. Another small box machine was set up beside that one doctor, and Hiro stared at him with drooped eyes.

The man fiddled with the small box, giving Hiro a smile by the lifting of his cheeks. "You're going to be just fine." The doctor clicked something on the machine, and as Hiro breathed he suddenly felt really tired. His vision blurred, and he furrowed his eyebrows when there were two, then three-no, _four_ of them?

Hiro's eyes fluttered closed, and his head leaned toward the side limply as he felt the anesthetic take over his body.

_"Get...he...endo...tracheal...ube..eady..."_ He heard distantly, feeling himself sink deeper into the dark abyss again.

_Get what ready?_

He felt himself fall farther into the black hole that seemed to suck him in more quickly, but this time he let it take him. Hiro wanted to get away from the pain, even though that was a bad response for the doctors because he knew that they wouldn't appreciate him dying. He wouldn't die, no, he would never die on Hikari like that. Tadashi waited for him too, he would not die just when he had saved Tadashi and finally confessed to Hikari.

Hiro exhaled and slumped as he felt some kind of comfort in the darkness surrounding him.

_Maybe...just a nap would be okay..._

* * *

><p><em>"..ashi? Wake up."<em>

Tadashi opened his eyes, wincing at the stiff neck and blinked in order to get rid of his fuzzy vision. He looked down to see a small hand in his, and looked to the side to see Hikari obviously tired but awake. He cracked his strained neck, and looked up at the doors with a frown when he saw the red light above the door. He turned to Hikari, clearing his throat. "How long has it been?"

"Three hours, it's about 8:14 p.m. now."

_Three hours?_

"Did anybody come out, any news?"

"No news...but a nurse did come out in a rush about two hours and a half ago. She went back in with another doctor...they were in a rush but they didn't tell me anything." She said unhappily.

Tadashi turned back to the door and felt his panic from early returning to his gut. _What if something happened in the surgery? ...Why wasn't it over yet?_

He tried to shake those worries away and gripped his hat that laid in his lap once again.

_Stop it_, he scolded himself. _Hiro wouldn't want you to worry...he would tell to stop being a baby and that he would be fine. Yeah, Hiro will be fine, think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts._

"Tadashi." He snapped out of this thoughts and looked at the girl in question. She seemed hesitant at first but spoke anyways, "You...you have to eat something." _But I don't want to_, a voice protested inside him. _But you know you have to_, a different voice retorted. "It isn't healthy for you to skip a meal. I know you don't want to leave but-"

_"I'll go."_ He interrupted, feeling a pang in his heart as those words came out of his mouth.

She blinked in surprise, "...that easily?"

_Hiro wouldn't want you doing this to yourself,_ a voice chastised him._ He would want you to eat, he would want you to take care of yourself._

"Yeah...I...need to get away from this." He said quietly, looking back at the red light that seemed to mock and taunt him. "Hiro...Hiro wouldn't want this." He said finally.

He could almost hear Hiro in his head with his sarcastic wit and nonchalant attitude. _Tadashi don't worry about me, I'm fine. Stop putting others above yourself, nerd. You're the one who ran into a burning building with no plan._ But then his older, more wiser and mature personality came into the mix. _You need to recover, starving yourself for my sake isn't going to change anything. Just do me a favor and get better, then you can fuss over me like a mother hen. I've dealt with this before, I'm older now._

He could picture Hiro's now older, more angular face with no more baby fat and narrow almond shaped eyes piercing him with worry. His mouth opening to say something with the most serious and concerned expression he had ever seen his brother give him in his life aside from him not actually being his actual little brother and instead a future version.

_Worry about yourself for once._

Tadashi swallowed, his eyes flickering to the door once again where the painful image of his brother lying on the gurney appearing dead flashed through his mind. Hiro's head lolling against the rattling gurney, blood dripping down his face and staining his suit on various parts of his body. He struggled to push those images away, and looked back down to the hat.

There was a silence, and a new voice spoke up. "I'll be sure to notify both of you when some news on Hiro is revealed." It turns out that the family's doctor had stayed with them faithfully and Tadashi appreciated the old man's concern and support.

"Thank you." Tadashi croaked out, and gave the old man a strained smile.

He watched as Hikari stood up with the help of her crutch, reaching out to grab the handle of his wheelchair and he shook his head. "I can do it _myself_." He said, his gaze flickering to her bandage ankle and the bandages sticking out slightly from her baggy hospital shirt. "You have your ankle to worry about, my arms aren't broken." He explained, putting his arms in position by the wheels as proof.

She smiled gratefully, and together they went through the white hallways, Tadashi trailing after her since he had no idea where the cafeteria was. Tadashi noticed her slowing down a little, and he creased his eyebrows in worry as they entered the elevator. "Are you okay?" He asked, inwardly smacking himself in the forehead because she clearly wasn't okay.

Hikari smiled again, and Tadashi winced when that familiar look was visible on her face. "Yeah...a sprained ankle and bruising isn't going to slow me down." She reassured. Tadashi wondered if this was how Hiro felt like when he himself would say he was fine, but inwardly he was exhausted and Hiro didn't believe a word he was saying.

_She's trying to be strong_, he thought and felt more guilt. _She's being strong for you and Hiro, do something you idiot!_

Tadashi frowned, "Hikari..." She looked at him in question. "If you need anything,_ I'm here_."

The elevator dinged, and the door opened as her eyes lightened up a fraction and a genuine smile appeared on her face. "Thanks Tadashi, back at you." She limped out of the elevator, and Tadashi could smell food from the distance and felt his stomach rumble a little. Hikari giggled, and he turned red realizing that she heard his stomach but was happy that he cheered her up even if it was a little. Hikari was like the little sister he never had, and adding that she was his baby brother's crush just made him feel even more protective over her.

"Let's eat some food, even though it is a little disgusting."

Minutes later both of them had food, and they ate while chatting quietly at a small table near the door. It was nice, for once and he got to spend more personal time with Hikari. He had gotten the opportunity to see how much she had grown in his absence and enjoyed the stories she told about the future. He knew that events in this dimension were bound to be different but he listened to the stories anyways, it was a really good distraction and he was curious. Like how life without him there affected the both of them, Aunt Cass, and his friends. He wanted to hear more about Hiro's life despite seeing a lot of pictures from Baymax and the few stories Hiro told him when he had time.

"Tadashi?"

"Yeah?"

Hikari swirled her spoon in her yogurt, and she tilted her head as she looked at him. "Well...it's been about a month since you've seen younger Hiro...and since Callaghan and Casper are already in trial and going to be sent to jail I was wondering when you wanted to go...back." She said slowly.

_"Back?"_ He repeated.

She nodded, "Now that this whole crisis is over there's no point in hiding you. You can return to your family and friends, they would be happy that your alive." She said awkwardly. He saw sadness reflect in her eyes, and knew that she had grown attached to him as much as Hiro did. "Your _younger_ brother needs you, you can't stay away from them forever. They already started building the Tadashi Hamada building a few hours ago, even though that building will permanently be in your honor no matter how much you dislike that-" Tadashi winced. "-they need to know your alive. You've been away too long." She said worriedly.

Tadashi felt guilt strike him. _Of course_, he had been so worried about Hiro that he hadn't even thought of his friends or Aunt Cass. His Hiro was probably so grief stricken from his so called death from the description that Hikari gave him before. Although a part of him wanted to return to his family right away and apologize how stupid he was for abandoning them a strong part of him willed himself to stay with the future Hiro in the hospital and look after him.

He adjusted his hat on his head, "What brought this up?" He asked instead.

The blue eyed girl clenched her styrofoam cup in her hands and looked at the swooshing water inside. "In the ambulance he regained consciousness for a moment...he told me to make sure you went back to his younger self whether or not he made it."

The older Hamada went silent, staring at his food as if it was suddenly not appealing. _That Knucklehead...and he thinks I put myself in front of others._

"I..." He paused. "I'll think about it." He promised.

Tadashi set the fork down, his salad was more than half-way done and he didn't think he had enough appetite to eat more. He blew on his green tea, taking a small sip and exhaled. Green tea always helped him think and relax, and he wouldn't be surprised if he drank a whole box filled with green tea packets by the time all of this chaos was over. It was always coffee or green tea, and he had tried to drink green tea more often because he loved it and it was certainly healthier than coffee.

"Tadashi? Hikari?" He looked up, and Dr. Hideyoshi was walking toward them.

Tadashi immediately straightened up, setting down his green tea and fingers twitched in anticipation for news.

The man smiled, "Hiro's surgery is over, he's going to be okay." Tadashi slumped in his wheelchair, all of the tension from his body disappearing and he heard Hikari give a sigh of relief. "They are moving him to a private room on the fifth floor. Would you like to see him right now?" He asked.

_He's fine_, Tadashi felt a slow smile appear on his face. _Hiro's fine, he survived._

He immediately pushed his own wheelchair out from under the table, and didn't even complain when Dr. Hideyoshi took the back of the his wheelchair and started pushing it as Hikari limped aside from him. The trip to the fifth floor was slow and agonizing, he had never been to the private and expensive wards but he could tell that patients got the best care here. The doors were spread out, indicating that the rooms were bigger and it kind of felt more homey here somehow.

Once they slowed down, Tadashi's eyes scanned each of the name plates on the doors, and his eyes landed on a nameplate where they stopped.

_Room 521, Hiro Hamada._

His legs twitched, and he mentally pleaded the man to go faster as he opened the door, and wheeled them inside.

The room inside was spacious, instead of stark white walls they were a light shade of blue and green. Nearby was a small bathroom, and there was an empty table by the door, with a regular nightstand by the bed that was surrounded by machines. He watched as Hikari limped over to the bed quickly, and the old man help him as he wheeled him to the other side of the occupied bed.

There laid Hiro, pale and limp on the mattress. The blanket was pulled up to Hiro's shoulders, and one arm laid still outside the blanket where a tube trailed out from under his wrist, an IV. Even though he was covered with a blanket, Tadashi could easily see the bruises that peaked out from under the bandages. The machines around the teen beeped in different patterns, and his brown eyes followed the tubes and wires that seemed to disappear under blanket and bandages. But it was Hiro's face that caught his attention the most.

Hiro's face was deathly pale, slight shadows visible under his eyes. His mouth was agape, a tube coming from the inside and trailing out of his mouth connected to a ventilator. A bandage was secured around his head, making his wild hair stick out and make him seem even paler. There was also a patch of gauze on his cheek, but other than that Hiro seemed to be resting peacefully, unaware and feeling no pain under the influence of drugs and medication.

_Hiro shouldn't be there_, he thought guiltily._ That should be me, his baby brother no matter how old should never be in a hospital bed nearly dying._

Tadashi reached out a shaky hand to softly hold Hiro's hand in his own, and he bit his lip to try and hold in the tears.

_Oh Hiro..._

He slowly moved his eyes from his constant stare at his brother, and looked at Hikari to see her looking equally upset, her bright blue eyes were now darkened a little at looking at Hiro in a way that he couldn't describe. He furrowed his eyebrows, studying her as she gripped the rails of the bed tightly and looked down.

"We had to hook him up with a endotracheal tube during surgery." The man finally spoke up, and Tadashi turned to look at him. "His lung was more damaged by impact from the three broken ribs than we thought, so we're going to leave it there until we're sure that its safe. I'd say about a day or two, then we'll hook him up to a nasal cannula or an oxygen mask. He'll get better under constant supervision. Once the sedative wears off he'll wake up on his own."

Tadashi's heart twisted painfully as he thought of his baby brother not even able to breathe by himself and hoped that Jirou was right.

"Painkillers?" Hikari asked, glancing at the IV stand beside the bed.

Dr. Hideyoshi scanned the clipboard that hung at the side of the bed and rubbed his chin. "We gave him paracetamol and ibuprofen. The ibuprofen is for the anti-inflammatory pain. He'll be in a lot of pain when he wakes up, so we're trying to ease it down to a tolerable level." He reported. "The mayor says that he has taken care of the majority of the problems with the police, but he needs Hikari to tell him what happened. If you're ready there is a car waiting for you..." He said regretfully.

Tadashi heard Hikari sigh, and nod hesitantly. "Okay...I'll go." She said. He watched as she lightly rubbed Hiro's uninjured cheek and lightly kiss it. "Don't you _dare_ die on me, you idiot. I'll be back...Tadashi will take care of you, I promise." She said, before letting Jirou accompany her out the door.

Once the door shut, it was just the two of them. Tadashi wheeled his chair closer, still not letting go of Hiro's hand and watched his brother's chest rise and fall. He had every intention of staying with Hiro, so he set his arms on the mattress, still holding Hiro's hand as he laid his head on the mattress as well. He felt his warm brown eyes water, and let it trail down his cheeks and land on the pale hand.

His mind was swirling with emotions, the most part of him thinking how much he was going to hug him and never let go of his brother and the other part of him thinking of all of the lecturing he would do to his idiotic selfless brother. And the names, oh yes, he had a _bunch_ of names.

_Idiot, bonehead, knucklehead, he could go on and while he would do that he might as well pull his ear too!_

But Tadashi sighed, shaking the angry thoughts out of his head and kept his gaze locked on his brother's face.

_Recovery first, then lecturing._

He opened his mouth, "Hiro...I'm sorry but I can't keep your promise on returning just yet. I'm staying until I know you're okay." His voice quivered. "Just...w-wake up soon, bonehead. We need you."

Tadashi didn't move from his spot the whole time, sitting vigil by his brother's unresponsive form and waiting for a response. But soon, he grew tired, and gradually he fell asleep by his brother's side.

_Watching._

_Waiting._

* * *

><p><em>"What do you mean we can't?!"<em>

Hiro winced as he watched his Aunt vent all of her frustration on the stoic doctor that stood in front of her, un-amused.

As promised, the first thing they did that day was close the café and then drive to the hospital. When they had requested to see the guy the receptionist flat out denied it. Aunt Cass told him to sit in the chair while she gave them a good talking to and he could only watch as she got all riled up, and a doctor and nurse that coincidentally happened to see the guy during surgery had gotten pulled into the conversation when the receptionist had given up.

The man sighed, "We are not allowed to enclose information to unauthorized people, you clearly aren't family-"

"Yes we are! I have a_ freaking_ witness!" She declared, pointing a finger at Hiro as he sheepishly waved. He inwardly bet that if there was food sitting around, she would have already eaten it because of her stress eating habits. "And there are more! Are you saying that your paramedic team would make a mistake such as identifying a person?! My nephew and his friends knew what they heard loud and clear, that person is a _Hamada._ And as the eldest of the Hamada family I have every right to know if you are treating one of my only family members left!" She huffed.

The man blinked blankly, and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Our paramedics would not make mistakes as trivial as that. And you have no proof, there is no way to see if you are family given that the patient does not have any recorded documents supplied to our hospital about family." He retorted curtly.

_No recorded family?_

Seeing as his Aunt's arguments were proven pointless, Hiro jumped out of his chair and mustered up the iciest glare he could. "Why can't we see him?" He asked. "I saw that guy, and he is _definitely_ a Hamada! He almost looks exactly like me. I already lost my _brother_ and I don't want to loose another family member that I don't even know! He saved me, please, I _need_ to see him!" He said, his anger turning desperate.

The doctor's gaze softened and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You don't get it, it's not that simple." His gaze met with Aunt Cass'. "Even if I let you the authorities wouldn't. There are rules,_ restrictions_. The patient is under protection by orders of the mayor, even that alone is enough information."

Hiro's eyebrows creased. _Under the protection by the mayor?_

"Dr. John, they are requesting your assistance in room 243." The nurse said, scribbling on a clipboard beside the man.

Dr. John nodded, and looked at them. "I'm terribly sorry." He said solemnly, before taking off down the hall.

As the doctor walked away Hiro felt his stomach sink at the last chance they had of making sure the guy made it or was a Hamada. He sighed in defeat, looking down at his sneakers in sadness as he felt Aunt Cass set delicate fingers on his shoulders for comfort.

_"Hey."_ He looked up, to see that the nurse that accompanied the man still didn't leave.

Hiro narrowed his eyes at her, "Yes?"

She looked behind her shoulder, as if checking if anybody was going to listen and then turned to face them. "The patient you're talking about, it's the critically injured teen the paramedics brought in yesterday from Krei tech right? Spiky black hair, fair skin, purple suit?" She described.

Hiro's eyes lit up, and he nodded urgently. "Yeah, that's him!"

"And you say that you_ could_ be family...that he _saved_ you." She said slowly.

He nodded again, "He's saved me so many times," he thought back to the times where the guy was there to cheer him up in the cherry blossom park, or that time where Yokai almost killed them at San Fransokyo Bay. "I...I want to make sure he's okay, I _can't_ have another person die because I couldn't do anything." He explained, his voice quivering when he thought of the guy dying.

The guy was too painfully alike to his older brother, although there were differences like how the guy's face was smaller and more angular, or how his eyes were almond shaped like his but more narrow. He had this gut feeling about that guy...and even if the guy wasn't his relative he wanted to thank him and return the favor.

The nurse's green eyes softened at his explanation, and her eyes flickered. "I can't tell you much...I'll most likely loose my job for doing this." She muttered to herself partly. "But...I'm his primary nurse, Rebecca. Right now he's in the private recovery ward. You won't be allowed to see him but the least I can do is tell you that he's stable for now and on the road to recovery if he stays stable." She whispered quickly.

_He made it._

Hiro's eyes watered, and he gaze the nurse a wide smile as his Aunt squeezed his shoulders and let out a laugh of relief. "Thank you so much, Rebecca! This means a lot to us..."

The nurse smiled, "No problem, if there's any chance that you are family then he is very lucky-"

_"Rebecca!"_

The lady flinched, and turned her head toward the hallway where the doctor shouted for her assistance. "I'm so sorry, I have to go now. I hope you find out whether or not he is family."

"Thank you. Your welcome at the Lucky Cat Café anytime." Aunt Cass smiled.

The brunette nodded, and took off toward the shout with face paced steps, and his eyes trailed after her until she went out of view.

He released the breathe he didn't know he held, and felt his Aunt wrap her arms around him and hug him softly. "He's okay."

Hiro stared at the doors, and returned the hug with closed eyes.

_He's okay._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>That took foreevvvverrr! Well at least now you guys know that Hiro made it! If your curious about more medical stuff there are some definitions below. Things are going to go a bit more slower for the next few chapters because I want to focus on internal conflicts between the characters and recovery time. I'll most likely repeat this again in my next note because I know some people don't really pay attention to the notes at the end...haha, well I hope you guys enjoyed and please review to tell me what you thought of this chapter! :)

Anesthesiologist- a doctor person that specializes in applying anesthetic to a patient in an emergency situation.

Endotracheal tube- a tool used to help a patient breathe, connected to a ventilator to create artificial breathing. Basically it's a tube that gets put inside your throat from your mouth and down to where the trachea is. Yikes, I would hate having a tube shoved down my throat...It clears the airways in order for oxygen to go to the lungs easily.

Ibuprofen- a type of painkiller.

Paracetamol- another type of painkiller.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! Yeah, this one was really late, sorry! Good news, my exams are over! Bad news, I need to plan more chapters, so it might go by a little slower...just warning you guys. I really didn't feel like writing this chapter that much...but I am happy to say that I pushed myself and I finally got it done in just a few hours! Haha, I'm a horrible person because I can be a big procrastinator. Sorry if this chapter isn't really...what you expect. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I plan on trying to reach at least 100 reviews because I've never done that before...that and I really want to see if I can go over 100,000 words. Well, enough of my wannabe dreams and fantasies for achievements, chapter is all ready for you :)

**Nobody- **Thanks! Also thanks for the advice, I have no knowledge about the medical field besides basic things from health class and I've never been to the hospital! Weird right? I've been lucky so far...and I've never broken any bones or was injured really bad so I had to research everything. I'll put your advice to use, I'll just tweak something in this chapter or something...meh, I really have no clue XD I'll most likely just make the doctor inform them about a change in painkillers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14: <span>One Step Closer**

Hiro sighed, and tossed his backpack on the floor carelessly before flopping onto his bed.

He had just officially signed up for SFIT, and finished his first day of college. He knew that he should be a little excited. His friends were all there for him, he was smothered with hugs and kisses by Aunt Cass while she kept calling him her little college man, and so far he was not picked on or bullied for being so young. SFIT was amazing, and he understood why his brother wanted him to go there so much. It bugged him for awhile on how...different it was, and now he was exhausted mentally and physically.

But it just wasn't what he imagined it would be, and he knew why.

He _missed_ his brother. He was thankful and all, for his friends being there for him every step of the way. But it wasn't the same. He could still remember how happy Tadashi was that Hiro decided to try for college. It was all thanks to Tadashi that he was here. His first day of college should have been with Tadashi. Tadashi should've been with him and Aunt Cass as they left the café, and ride to SFIT on the moped. Tadashi was supposed to be the one to give him a tour, show him a lab to call his own, introduce him to other students, and be there.

They were supposed to go to college together.

_Tadashi_, Hiro closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Tadashi would be proud of him. Even though it had been two months since his brother died he was still upset and grieving on the inside. He had calmed down after the confrontation with Callaghan and was slowly trying to heal from Tadashi's death. It was painful, but he had to at least try for Tadashi. He knew that his older brother wouldn't want him to be like this.

To add to the rain cloud that seemed to hover over him, after he had successfully finished his first day he immediately went to the hospital. But once again, he was denied permission to see the guy and the doctors left him feeling rejected by the receptionist. He knew he stood there for about a few minutes, kicking at imaginary dust. To his surprise, Rebecca the nurse came up to him, offering a juice box and asked him what was wrong.

But Hiro knew that she knew why he was there, and as soon as any doctors and other nurses were out of sight she told him about how the guy was doing. To his disappointment his condition had not changed at all.

After he finished the juice box he thanked her once again, and she told him that she would try and keep him updated before she left him in the lobby. He left too, seeing as there was nothing he could do there. Now here he was, at home and laying on his bed.

Hiro opened his eyes when a familiar buzzing sound alerted him, and dug into his pocket to look at the screen of his newly acquired phone his Aunt got him.

_Duuuuuude, team meeting in mi casa! By the way, that's my home in Spanish according to Honey Lemon. See ya there little dude! -Fred_

He felt himself smile a bit at Fred's eccentric ways, and quickly typed _'okay'_ before pocketing his phone and got up. Hiro quickly rushed downstairs, "Hey Aunt Cass! I'm going to Fred's!" He said.

The brunette smiled in response, "Okay, but be home before 7:00. I'll try to talk to the hospital again." She replied, and went away muttering something about stupid protocols.

Opening the door to the garage, his eyes scanned the room before lighting up at Baymax's case. The teen quickly grabbed the handle, and exited the garage to take off to Fred's house.

* * *

><p><em>Beep...<em>

Tadashi rubbed his forehead, while trying to ignore the annoying beep he had grown accustomed to for the past three days. Three days, and there was no change at all. _At least Hiro didn't get worse_, Tadashi shuddered at the thought of that. Even though they said that he was well on the way to recovery if he kept healing at this pace Tadashi couldn't help but doubt those words.

Hiro almost _died_ three days ago, and he knew that there was a high possibility of something bad happening. It happened to him and according to Hiro's stories it happened to them all the time when a bunch of screwed up scientists, excuse me, _'evil villains'_ popped up after Callaghan's arrest.

Although they had both come out of the situation alive they both got hurt. Albeit, Hikari's injuries weren't as major as Hiro's. She didn't seem to mind a sprained ankle and a bruised stomach even though he imagined that had to hurt even a little. Hikari immediately noticed his concern and assured her that she had been through worse. It didn't really help, it just made him even more paranoid as to what they faced without him in the future.

Tadashi watched like a hawk as Dr. Hideyoshi rewrapped Hikari's ankle with bandages and an icepack as she laid on the other bed beside Hiro's. She didn't look like she was in pain...and his older brother instincts were just taking over seeing as he was already stressed about his baby brother.

"Tadashi, I'm fine." Hikari said exasperatedly, and he blinked out of his staring and smiled sheepishly.

"I just can't help it..." He confessed, his eyes lingering at the ground from where he sat in his wheelchair.

She exhaled, and gave him a small smile. "I know, you and your brother complex."

"Brother complex?"

_I don't have a brother complex..._

"Yep." She nodded, "Hiro's complained about it a few years ago, like when he was thirteen and you were at the high school to pick him up. A boy was just glaring at Hiro and Hiro told me that he had to drag you away from the guy."

"I don't have a brother complex." He protested.

_The guy kept staring at Hiro! It wasn't his fault! All he was going to do was stomp over to the guy and demand what he was staring at-oh._ Tadashi blinked in realization. _...That is a brother complex._

He looked up to see Hikari giving him a look and gave in. "Okay, so maybe I do have a small brother complex." He admitted.

Hikari smiled a bit, and glanced at Hiro with soft eyes. "Yeah..." She murmured.

Although Hikari told him what happened at Krei Tech, he knew that she was leaving something out. But he decided to give her space, and ask later. There was just something different about Hikari that changed after the battle...the way that she looked at Hiro was different. He would wait patiently until she was comfortable enough, she already had enough things to deal with as of now.

"Alright." Dr. Hideyoshi said as he clapped his hands together in satisfaction. "Just keep changing your bandage, rest and elevate, and ice. Your ankle will be as good as new in about a week or two." He announced.

"Thank you." She sighed in relief.

Tadashi sighed in relief as well, slouching in his wheelchair when one worry was rid of in his mind.

"Tadashi?" He looked up in question to see the old man. "Can I check your burns now?" He nodded, and with the help of the doctor his shirt was off and the man started to unravel the bandages. The man hummed, and Tadashi was relieved when his burns didn't hurt as much anymore and only stung with the occasional prick.

When the final bandage was tied, the gray haired man went over to the sink and washed his hands while talking. "You're making a fast recovery Tadashi, I expect those bandages to be off in about less than a month." He praised which made him feel happy a little. "Speaking of recovery..." the doctor paused, "I believe that you are recovered enough to start leg therapy, are you up for it?" He asked.

That request was music to his ears but as he was about to accept he looked back to Hiro, who lay motionless. But...that would mean more time away from Hiro. He needed to watch over his baby brother.

When he thought of that he could just imagine Hiro scowling at him from his bed, and try to smack him on the head at his stupidity. _Idiot, do the leg therapy! Don't you want to walk? Or do you want me doing everything for you like putting your shoes on? Don't give me that look, I saw how much you hated being babied when I helped you in the car._

Tadashi mentally shook his head in amusement when he pictured his brother lecturing him instead of the other way around. _The knucklehead would probably annoy me and prank me endlessly if I refused..._

As if the old man was reading his mind, he spoke up. "We could do most of the therapy in here, so you could watch over Hiro."

The black haired teen smiled in satisfaction, "Alright, I'll do it." He agreed.

The sooner he could walk, the less of a burden he could be to Hikari and Hiro. He could help them out, it was the least he could do for taking care of him as he recovered. They were family even if Hikari wasn't related to them. By being able to walk, he could help Hiro recover and return back to his family in a semi-better shape. He didn't want his family to see him crippled like this, he needed to be strong for them.

Plus, he _hated_ being helpless. And he began to hate his wheelchair. He couldn't do anything in this wheelchair and he was getting restless, he wanted to move around and do something instead of being stuck in a chair or bed like he had been for the past month.

Both of the room's occupants smiled. "Well, we could get started right now." He suggested. "Just to see how far you can go."

Tadashi took a look at his brother's peaceful slumbering form and adopted a look of determination as he nodded. He let the man swing an arm under his for support and pushed up slowly, biting the inside of his mouth as pain shocked his legs. The eighteen year old gripped the handle of the wheelchair tightly as he tried to stand up.

_Come on..._

He willed his legs to straighten out more than they were, and slouched forward as his legs ached in protest. But he didn't give in, and tried to lessen the weight that he put on the old man as Hikari watched in anticipation from her bed. He shakily took a small step, a strained smile spreading across his face as he gained more determination.

_For his family...for Hiro!_

* * *

><p>"So...how does it feel to be in college?" Wasabi asked, and Hiro scowled as the man tried to ruffle his hair from their spots on Fred's couch.<p>

Hiro tried to duck away, and muttered under his breathe. "Hey! Stop-_mmph!"_

Hiro fell forward, giving a yelp as he fell on the ground and proceeded to glare at Gogo who pushed him. All she did was looked at him, popping a bubble as she shrugged, "Woman up." She simply said.

The familiar sound of Baymax inflating filled the room, and they all looked at the robot who simply blinked, and then turned to look at Hiro on the floor with a tilt of his head. "You have fallen." He stated, just like the afternoon he had discovered Baymax by stubbing his toe.

Hiro groaned, rubbing his elbow as he shot Gogo a glare. "Why does this sound_ so_ familiar." He said sarcastically as the others laughed at his despair. "And as for your question," he paused to get into a more comfortable position on the ground, "it was...okay." He answered.

The others seemed to notice the tiny bit of sadness in his voice and Honey Lemon squeezed his shoulders in reassurance. "Hiro, Tadashi would be so proud of you." She trailed off, looking at him in worry.

He gave her a weak smile at the mention of his deceased brother, "Yeah...I know." He said softly.

They all were silent for about a minute, thinking about their late friend Tadashi before Baymax spoke up. "Where is my patient?" Hiro looked up in confusion, and everybody was snapped out of their trances. "It is my job to heal him, I would like to check if he is okay." The robot requested with a tilt of his head as he waddled forward.

Hiro's expression darkened, and he sighed. "Baymax, he's...in the hospital. They're taking care of him there." He explained as he looked at the floor in order to avoid eye contact.

"Come to think of it..." Fred pondered, rubbing his chin. "Didn't you go to the hospital after SFIT? You ran off before I could ask you about an invisible sandwich." The others gave Fred a look, "What?"

"Yeah." He breathed. "I did, I...wanted to see if they would let me in..."

"...but they said no." Gogo concluded and he hung his head down in confirmation. "Look, Hiro we don't even know if he is your relative. Don't give your hopes up just because he looks like you." She chastised softly. "We don't want you to worry for nothing, you already lost Tadashi...we don't want you to get more hurt."

He knew that they cared, really, but he didn't need to be babied anymore. He was fourteen and in college, he appreciated that they cared but he just had to figure out. Even if the guy wasn't his relative, he still wanted to thank the guy and personally see to his recovery.

"I know..." He said.

"But he is." They all looked at Baymax who waddled forward and the screen on his belly showed up, showing various stats with a picture of the purple armored guy before he got injured. "My scan indicates that he has similar bone and DNA structure to Tadashi and Hiro Hamada. His features are extremely alike to Hiro. There is a 95% chance that he is a Hamada." He reported.

Honey Lemon tilted her head, "Yeah...but what about that other 5%?" She asked.

Baymax answered by the screen flickering again, and their eyes widened at the distorted color dimension.

_The portal..._Hiro's eyes widened in awe as the swirling mass of colors came into view.

_"I am...confused."_ Baymax's voice echoed.

_"About what?"_ Hiro blinked as they heard the guy talk. It was deep...kind of sounding like Tadashi except younger.

_"I have performed a scan on you and I am conflicted with the results." Baymax paused. "Your readings indicate that you are Hiro...yet, you are older, taller, weigh more, and my scans signal that you have more antibiotics injected into your system. But, you have the same DNA structure and your facial features remain the same albeit matured. Perhaps...is there a possibility that you are an unknown relative of the Hamada family?"_ Baymax asked.

_"Right...something like that. I'll explain later okay, Baymax? Just... now isn't a good time."_

Hiro froze and blinked. _Something like that...? So that meant that there was a high possibility that he was a Hamada. _

"Master Fredrick." The video was interrupted as Fred's butler stood by the door looking as stoic as always. "The mayor of San Fransokyo has called Big Hero 6 for a meeting." He said slowly.

Hiro raised an eyebrow, "The mayor?"

The man nodded and held his hand out to the door, "The limo is ready for you sire."

_"Limo?!"_ Wasabi shrieked.

Fred smiled widely, "Dude thanks Heith Cliff!" He then proceeded to fist bump the butler and waved his hand over to them as he walked out the door. "C'mon guys, duty calls!" He declared.

They all shook their heads in amusement, and followed Fred out the door.

* * *

><p>Hiro looked at the building in front of him in awe.<p>

It was a tall building with a bunch of windows that looked like mirrors. It towered over them and they stood in it's shadow, two double doors were in the front where a man in a suit was walking up to them. "Hello, I am Nathaniel, the mayor's assistant. You must be Big Hero 6, he is expecting you, please follow me." He requested.

Hiro followed as requested, and curiously glanced at the people bustling with work. Nathaniel didn't speak a word, and led them to the elevator silently. The door opened, and Hiro took note that this floor didn't have a lot of people. There was a single hallway, which had a bunch of doors on the sides that led to two doors at the end of the hallway where a double door stood. Beside those two doors where men on both sides, just standing there and keeping guard.

"Right this way." Nathaniel gestured.

They followed Nathaniel through the doors as the guards opened them, and to his surprise the mayor wasn't what he expected. He expected the man to look strict...not well, laid back and kind.

Nathaniel bowed to the mayor, and dismissed himself from the room and his eyes followed as the doors closed behind them. "Welcome." The man greeted kindly, "Please, take a seat." He gestured to the comfy sofa beside a coffee table at the corner of the room.

Hiro followed the man's instruction, plopping down on the cushion and watching the man get up from behind his desk and walk to seat on the individual seat beside the long couch. "Thanks for the hospitality, Mr...?" Wasabi said.

"Kaede Ueno." The old man then chuckled and waved it off, "Nonsense, you saved Krei Tech. It's the least I could do for Big Hero 6." He paused. "I invited you today to discuss your status. The public and news reporters won't stop until they know who you are. It might be problematic considering that you all attend college." He said.

They all shared looks, "Well...what could we do? We didn't really think this far into it." Honey Lemon admitted and Hiro nodded in response.

The man thought for a moment, "How about on your next outing, you announce an alliance. The police force expresses interest in working with you." He suggested. "That way, you are allowed to work free range and you can call for back-up. All accidents that occur on duty will be covered by me and I will be there to provide you support in exchange to help protect San Fransokyo."

They all shared a look, and nodded and Gogo moved to speak. "Agreed, but in exchange we want to know something." Her gaze lingered on Hiro, and then she spoke. "What do the other two super heroes have to do with you? It seems like there is a connection between the two of you...and to add to that the guy seems to be under your authorization in the hospital." She asked, and Hiro shot her a grateful look.

The man paused, and shook his head. "Sorry, I...am unable to reveal that information to you." He apologized.

But Gogo didn't give in and kept pushing for an answer, "No more evading, at least tell us the guy's name. His last name wouldn't happen to be Hamada would it?"

The man looked down, "I'm sorry, but I can't say that either."

"Dude, why not? We're chill with him, not enemies." Fred reassured.

"No, it's not that." The man shook his head, "I'm not allowed to, the thing is...he doesn't want anybody to know. That was his choice, not mine. I've said too much already." He tried insisting.

"Why?" Hiro asked once again, pushing for an answer.

The man sighed, "I don't have a choice in this matter, I-"

_"Kaede?"_

They all turned toward the voice and Hiro blinked in surprise.

A girl around Tadashi's age stood there. She had long black hair, bright aquamarine eyes, and fair skin. She wore a baggy sweater, a pair of skinny jeans and wore gray converse. One arm was over a crutch while her left ankle was wrapped. _Why did she look so familiar...?_

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

Hiro's eyes widened in realization when her voice matched up with a distant face. _It was the girl from the park, the girl that gave him advice on Fred's fire. And if she was the girl..._

His mind went a mile per minute, and he mentally put two and two together. He tiled his head as he looked at her and narrowed his eyes. If she was the girl from the park then she knew his maybe relative, they were a couple...or were they? He remembered the guy whispering something in her ear. So that meant that she was the girl in the blue suit that controlled water. She even had the same injury.

Kaede waved his hand, "Of course not, you're always welcome here." He then eyed her ankle and frowned, "How is the ankle?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I'll be fine, it's..." She stopped, and her eyes flickered at him. "Um...you know who that I'm worried about." She said instead. "As for them..." She looked at us and made a small smile, "I think they are okay, there's no point in hiding it anymore." She said, giving Kaede a nod of approval.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, they deserve it. Could you tell the four of them? I need to do something."

The man smiled, and nodded. "I assume that you would like to talk to Hiro privately."

"You know me so well," she turned to Hiro, "Hiro? Could you come with me?" She asked.

Fred squealed in excitement and pumped his fist in the air. "_Dude!_ This is like in the comics where there's a big secret and it's about to be revealed!"

Hiro nodded dumbly as he stared at Fred's outburst, unsure what to make of the situation and trailed after the girl. They entered the elevator, and Hiro kept looking at her as she pushed a button and the doors closed. The elevator shook, and he felt it go even higher until the doors opened and she limped out with her crutch.

She stumbled a bit and he hovered by her worriedly, "Do you need help?" He asked.

She laughed lightly, and accepted his help as he steadied her. "Thanks." She smiled wearily.

Hiro smiled back in response, and as they came to a stop he looked at what she turned her gaze on and his eyes widened.

The top floor was a sky view, and you could see a lot of San Fransokyo at it's finest. It almost beat flying...but he immediately decided that he preferred flying on Baymax. Just the feeling of the wind on his clothes and the exhilarating feeling...it gave him a sense of freedom. If he never flew on Baymax then this view would be more amazing, it had a killer view.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She spoke up. "I like to come up here and think. I thought that you would prefer here where it's more private."

Hiro nodded in agreement, and his eyes continued to dart around, watching the traffic and life of San Fransokyo. The black haired boy looked up, and gazed at her with curiosity. "You're the girl form the park...and the person that saved me at Krei Tech. Thank you."

He owed her, she protected him and his friends at Krei Tech. Without her he didn't know what they would have done about Casper. She saved his life by jumping in front of him.

"That's right." She breathed, and continued to look at San Fransokyo. She then chuckled lightly, "Was it _that_ noticeable?" She asked wryly.

He shook his head. "No, not really." He admitted. "So...what about your partner?" He asked.

Her eyes immediately darkened a shade, and he frowned as she sighed wearily. "He'll be okay...he's a fighter."

Hiro felt bad about making her seem sadder about bringing his so called assumed relative and sought to change the subject. "So why did the mayor not tell us about him? It has to do with you two right?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes, it's rather complicated but I'd prefer that you all knew the truth." She looked him in the eye, and he was startled by how familiar they looked. It was more than just meeting her in the park, those eyes...where had he seen a familiar pair before? "Tell me...what do you think on time and dimensional travel?" She asked, she held a steady gaze at him as her blue orbs flashed with curiosity.

_Time and dimensional travel?_

Hiro furrowed his eyebrows, and frowned. "Well...it's I've heard of it before but it's never been done." The gears in his head moved like a well oiled machine as he dug himself deeper into the topic. "There would have to be so many calculations and research to accomplish time or dimensional travel. True, Krei was close to dimensional transport but that was a fail. You would also have to consider the space time continuum not to mention transportation method, molecular structure, and the chemical reactions to make a person or object form at a given time or place-"

He was cut off from his rambling from her soft giggling, and he stopped to quirk an eyebrow at her as she smiled in amusement. Her laughter died down, and she shook her head and gazed at him with reminiscent eyes. "Oh...you've never changed Hiro..." She mused. "Always wandering off into that big brain of yours, it's no wonder why you're still a_ T-Nerd_."

The black haired teen froze, and stared at her in question when he heard his nickname given by his best friend in Korwaii currently. "Who are you and how do you know that nickname?" He demanded, growing impatient as she just looked at him with a smile.

She grinned, "Well, I am the one who gave it to you." She said casually. "Come on Hiro you're smart enough, put together the puzzle pieces." She encouraged.

Hiro rubbed his head, and continued to stare at her as he tried to think. _Okay, puzzle pieces. She's one of the heroes that saved him, the girl form the park, used the nickname his childhood friend gave him when they were kids, asked about time and dimensional travel...-wait._

He narrowed his eyes as the pieces starting coming together, as if they were progressively putting together an image as the gears in his head churned. _Okay, Hikari gave me that nickname as a child. _He tilted his head, taking in her looks and compared it to Hikari. _Well, they freakishly look alike_, he concluded. _Now what does that have to do with time and dimensional travel?_

The pieces finally came all together but it didn't make sense. All of the possibilities should've pointed to impossible but he had a sneaking suspicion in his gut and had to confirm it. Hiro observed her, noticing that she gave the same look when she wanted him to figure something out. And those eyes, there was no denying those eyes.

"...Hikari Tsuyoki?"

She smiled and nodded in confirmation as he proceeded to gape, his eyes growing wide as she gave a small wave and a genuine smile.

_"Hello Hiro."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yep, Hiro knows it's Hikari! Well, from now on updates might come a little slow. I only planned so much...I'm all caught up on what I planned so I'm going to have to take some time to plan even more. Basically I'm just writing this as I think of ideas...which really isn't good for me XD The chapters after this will focus on inner conflicts and the characters so get ready for more! I really hope that I can reach up to 100,000 words, that would be awesome because I've never done that. ...I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Hi! Sorry for the late update, this time I really have no excuse besides the fact that I just wasn't motivated to get off my lazy butt to update. I also got new art supplies so I was psyched about using my new materials and filling up my new sketchbook. Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! This chapter is fairly short, well, in comparison to the other chapters I have written. I'm kind of in a rush right now because I have to go to sleep soon for school, I'll probably edit it later so if there are mistakes just ignore it because sooner or later I'll force myself to correct everything. Here it is! Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15: <span>Revelations**

_"Hello Hiro."_

Hiro gapped, his jaw dropping in disbelief as his eyes widened, and he blinked...and then blinked once again.

That was Hikari? As in, his best friend from his childhood that moved to New Korwaii a few years ago? She certainly looked like she could be Hikari. Those blue shimmering eyes were hard to ignore and her features were the same. Well, except for the fact that they had matured and she looked really pretty. Like, not just ordinary, _really_ pretty. _But no!_ He couldn't think of his best friend like that, that was just...wrong and his teenage mind could not imagine dating his best friend.

_Wow...this was very confusing and complicated, why do I have horrible luck?_

"You are...f-future...b-but...how?" He said incredulously, stuttering and he probably looked like a gapping fish.

She adopted an amused face and he could just imagine how much she enjoyed watching him get all flustered and riled up. "Like I said, time travel. But when we came here it created a time ripple, thus creating a separate dimension from the one I came from." She said simply, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear delicately.

Well...that made more sense. Because no one besides Aunt Cass, Hikari's mom, and Tadashi knew about the nickname she gave him. Even though that sounded really extreme and there was no real evidence of time travel that didn't mean it wasn't possible in the future. Of course when they came here it would change everything so the dimension part was believable too. Still...he had to make sure.

"Prove it, tell me something Hikari would only know." He prompted, crossing his arms after composing himself.

"Okay then, let's see..." She rubbed her chin and after a few seconds later she grinned. "The gummy bear crisis at the cherry blossom park, the one that Tadashi made us promise not to tell anyone about."

Oh, the gummy bear crisis...well, let's just say that every time it was mentioned he couldn't help but snicker and laugh.

When he was about six, Aunt Cass took the three of them to the park while their parents were at work. After a lot of puppy eyes and pleading Hiro had succeed in the biggest achievement ever: getting the almighty_ jumbo_ pack of gummy bears.

Of course he shared, but they ran away from Tadashi and pretended that he was a big robot monster trying to destroy them. After an hour of running around they got tired for a while they all sat down on the grass by the koi pond and ate gummy bears. When Tadashi had his back turned and was doing something he couldn't remember he betted that he could fit a bunch of gummy bears in his mouth, and inhaled as much as his little cheeks could hold as Hikari giggled from her seat and watched him with awe. One thing led to another and by the time Tadashi turned back around little Hiro couldn't take it anymore and spitted out_ all_ of the gummy bears.

Poor Tadashi had his eyes widened in horror as he just stared at the slobbery assorted gummy bears that clung to his clothes like glue as Hikari and him laughed to death. He was distantly remembered Aunt Cass laughing as well, taking a few shots of Tadashi as he sat frozen on the spot trying to process that his baby brother had covered him in the rainbow, sticky goodness. Then there was a distinct buzzing noise and they had all laughed even harder when Tadashi squealed like a little girl and ran around trying to escape a tiny bee. By that time Aunt Cass was already helping Tadashi but Hiro and Hikari had the time of their life, and just rolled on the grass with hurting tummies and tears from the never ending laughter.

As they got older whenever he mentioned it, Tadashi would always scowl and shudder as if remembering the feeling of the slobber and sticky sensation on his skin. When Hikari and him got in trouble, Tadashi's deal was to never speak of this again and they reluctantly agreed because none of them wanted to confess who ate Aunt Cass' last cream puff in her stress eating stash. Come to think of it, it was really embarrassing now that he thought about it...but the laugh was worth it.

Only Aunt Cass, Tadashi, Hikari and him knew about that. So, it really was Hikari.

Hiro snickered, reveling in the image of a ten year old Tadashi squealing like a girl as he ran around the park chased by a bee. He always loved teasing Tadashi about that...his mood darkened a bit and he stopped snickering once his heart twisted painfully. But he couldn't tease his brother anymore because he...died.

His laughing trailed off, and he sighed. "Yeah...okay, I believe you." He looked up from staring at the ground and met her blue eyes.

"Really?"

Hiro frowned as he took in her state carefully. She was clearly exhausted, light bags forming under her eyes and her hair was slightly messier than usual. She leaned on the crutch, and he realized how stressed she was. Hikari wasn't supposed to be like this, she was supposed to be...happy and energetic. Not exhausted and stress. He knew she was dealing with a lot of things even though he didn't know what they were, plus she saved his life, the least he could do was help his best friend despite being from the future.

"Yeah, you're one of the only people that know about that and I was just making sure." He said instead, knowing that she wouldn't appreciate him voicing his concerns. "Plus, you always tell the truth. Except when we're trying to avoid getting busted." The black haired boy said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Hikari let out a sigh of relief and smiled softly, "Those were the days..." She breathed, turning to look at the sunset outside.

He watched her, and then spoke up. "You've...changed." She turned back to face him with a questioning face. "N-not as in a bad change, I mean you look different but only slightly different." He rambled, cursing himself inwardly. "I-it's a _good_ change! I-I mean you look pretty-_no wait!_ Um, I...I didn't-"

She laughed, and he relished in her sweet laughter as he felt a grin grow on his face despite his red face. "Thanks Hiro, I...needed that." She admitted, her eyes wandering to stare at the bustling streets and the orange sunset sky.

Hiro grinned in victory, taking in as she looked fairly better. She needed cheering up, and there was no one better then him to do the job. Well...that was if you counted tripping and messing up over yourself. He was an expert at that, and it cheered up everybody. It worked, and that's all that mattered. He was already used to all of the embarrassing stuff over the years, especially since Aunt Cass kept a whole stash of embarrassing photos over the years.

Instead of copying her he took his time to look at her, eyeing her injuries when a thought struck at him.

The guy she was always with had to be from the future, and they were close too. He definitely wasn't Tadashi because Tadashi wasn't here anymore. He looked like a Hamada, was called Hamada by the paramedics, and looked freakishly like himself. If the guy was who he thought he was...

"Wait...if you're from the future...then the purple guy..." He paused and stepped closer to her. "Is he..._me?"_ He finally asked.

Her silence was his answer, and he inwardly smacked himself as her eyes darkened and she sighed. _Nice going idiot, right when you cheer her up you just had to bring that up_, he face palmed mentally and opened his mouth to apologize. "I...I'm _so_ sorry I didn't mean to bri-"

"It's okay." She interrupted, and closed her eyes briefly. "Yes...that's you."

His eyes popped out once more and he was left speechless. His mind couldn't seem to process it and what she said replayed like a broken record. "So...in the hospital..."

"Is your seventeen year old self from the future, well, your would be future anyways." She finished for him.

_That guy was...himself?_ He could see the possibility, they looked a lot alike, almost identical except he was older. But at the same time it was...foreign. His older self was different...it wasn't bad but it was in ways that he couldn't really comprehend. Like he was more mature, and way more muscular and fit. I mean, he was faster, and not so much lanky like himself. The guy punched a pillar of microbots, and he was just...well, a noodle. His older self reminded him so much of Tadashi that it was freaky.

To add to that, his older self went in the portal instead, resulting in hospitalization and a near death experience. Well, at least one thing didn't change. He was still reckless and rash, with the impulsive Hamada will to save people.

He snuck a glance at her, and decided to just go for the question. They were already both exhausted and stressed so a question couldn't hurt. "How is he?" He asked. Wow, it felt weird to ask about himself. He would never get used to that.

She sagged her shoulders and rubbed her forehead, "Stable condition in the private wing, they're going to pull him off the ventilator if all goes well during his check up in," She looked at the clock on the wall, "about thirty minutes."

Hiro ruffled his hair in frustration. No matter how much he tried he still couldn't see his future self as...well,_ himself_. He thought of the guy as a separate person, and he didn't think that could be changed. Like an older brother even, even though nobody would replace Tadashi. Hikari said that his future version was potentially him in the future right? So with the time ripple that meant that it was a possibility that he wouldn't end up the same. He wouldn't mind though, he thought his future self was pretty cool.

Then again, it was practically his fault that his future self was in the hospital. It should've been me going in the portal, not him.

As if Hikari was reading his thoughts she set a hand lightly on his shoulder and rubbed her thumb against it softly. "It's _not_ your fault, your future self chose to do this. If this was the original timeline then we wouldn't be here, and you would've gone in the portal and came out with the pod. Casper wouldn't be here causing you trouble and Baymax would be lost in the portal forever. Never think it's your fault." She said firmly.

Hiro smiled a little from her attempt to cheer him up when clearly she needed it more. "By the way...who's Casper?" He asked.

She groaned, "Ugh, it's the reason we ended up here in the first place. We were trying to stop him in the future when his machine malfunctioned and poof, here we are. We've kept an eye on him, and acted when we saw him moving toward the portal with his younger self for his evil scheme of_ 'world domination.'"_ She snorted. "We all think that he's...not right in the head. He's just misguided, the usual evil villain with his horrible childhood. You'll run into that a lot." She warned with a tad bit of sarcasm.

Hiro went along with it and gasped in mock horror, "Oh no, _the horror!"_ He gasped, smiling when she giggled and rolled her eyes.

Hikari ruffled his hair and he bit back the urge to whine and swat the hand away. "Thanks for everything Hiro." She said in genuine gratitude. She then glanced at the clock and frowned, "Six thirty already?" She sighed and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Hiro, but I have to go to the hospital soon. Plus, Aunt Cass must be worried. You have school tomorrow right? College is more important and you need your sleep and rest. Give it some time to sink in." She advised.

The black haired boy frowned, _already time?_ But he had so much to ask! He wanted to spend more time with her. Hiro didn't really talk to Hikari a lot besides emails and texts so what better way to know her than spend time with her future self?

She caught disappointment spreading across his face and immediately sought to amend it. "Don't worry, I'll stop by the café soon, okay? We can talk more later." She assured.

Hiro agreed in defeat, taking off after her as she hobbled through the hallway to the elevator. "Let me help you." He offered, walking beside her and making she didn't stumble. As she was about to push the button he pushed it for her, and she rolled her eyes as he hovered over her protectively.

"_Geez_, Hiro. Still the worry wart I see, and you called me and Tadashi a worry wart." She teased and giggled as he pouted.

"Well I want to help you." He retorted, scowling as she flicked him on the forehead.

"I'm fine, I'm a _big_ girl. Besides, who was the one who had to get his butt saved by a girl? Oh that's right, _this_ boy right here." She said in victory, and he sulked in a corner of the elevator as she laughed at his despair.

The elevator dinged, and they retraced their steps to the mayor's office. When they entered after a bunch of teasing and sarcastic remarks, the others were conversing with each other quietly as Kaede answered their questions accordingly. They all turned to the two that walked in, and Hiro immediately noticed all of their eyes drawn to stare at Hikari.

"You must be Hikari." Wasabi stated.

Hikari waved awkwardly, and the silence was very awkward, well, until Fred jumped up and bounced up to Hikari. "So you're from the future! That's some cool mojo stuff! Are there flying cars? Invisible sandwich's?_ Oh!_ Did Honey Lemon develop a formula to turn me into a fire-breathing Kaiju yet?" He asked feverishly.

All of them face palmed, with the exception of Kaede chuckling and Hikari giggling. "Yes, I'm from the future. And no, there are no flying cars or invisible sandwiches. And again, Honey Lemon can't make a formula to transform you to a fire-breathing Kaiju." She listed as Fred kicked the ground in disappointment.

Not even five seconds later Fred was back to his random self, and started proclaiming how cool it was that she was one of the very first time travelers in existence and her super powers. After that Honey Lemon and Gogo joined in the conversation, thanking her and complimenting her, all that kind of stuff.

Hiro felt a large hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Wasabi, "So she's your best friend?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty weird, right?"

"Yup." Hiro nodded.

_"Ahem."_ They all turned to Kaede who was back at his desk, his hands laying on the arm rests. "While it is relieving to see you all taking this a lot more easier than we expected, Hikari needs her rest. She is needed at the hospital for future Hiro's check up and a bandage change, I'm sure that all of you have school tomorrow too."

Hikari waved a free hand dismissively, "I'm fine, but I do have to go. I'll just catch a cable car, subway train, or taxi."

Hiro blinked incredulously, "But you're injured." He pointed out.

She raised an eyebrow, "That's never stopped me before. I did come here by taxi and cable car." She shrugged casually, and the others stared at her like she had grown another head. "What?" She asked, her head tilted in confusion.

_Well...she was always stubborn...correction, she still is stubborn._

"Well..." Fred spoke. "You could always hitch a ride with us, Heithcliff can stop by the hospital." Fred offered.

Hikari adopted a look of doubt, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude, you barely know me."

"But _I_ know you." Hiro interrupted, "Come on Hikari, it's just a ride." He pleaded, trying his infamous puppy eyes on her.

She rolled her eyes at his expression and sighed, "Fine, but just so you know Hiro, I'm immune to your puppy faces." She noted and he cursed inwardly. She limped to Kaede and gave him a hug no matter how ridiculous it looked. "I'll try and visit tomorrow." She promised.

The aged man shook his head, "No, you have to rest. Visit me later."

After they all said their goodbyes, they were escorted to the front where Heithcliff was waiting. The car ride home was silent, all of his friends took to staring at her but she didn't mind. The ride ended as soon as it began, and Hiro helped her out of the car despite her protesting and soon she was standing outside of the car door with him.

He fiddled with his shirt, "Um...well, I hope you get better." He said, his eyes wandering to the hospital because of the spark of curiosity that lit inside of him about his older self.

She surprised him by pulling him in a hug, then pulling out with a soft smile. "Don't be a stranger, okay? Come and visit anytime, I'll be sure to let the staff know that you guys are allowed to visit." She winked.

Hiro felt himself smile, and he nodded, noting to himself that he had to visit the hospital tomorrow afterschool. "I will." He promised, watching as she limped up to the entrance and disappeared into the building.

He slipped back into the car, shutting the door behind him and buckling up. As the limo started moving again, his eyes remained glued to the hospital until it disappeared from sight as they turned. Hiro felt himself cheer up a fraction that he finally figured out who they were and gave his friends a small smile.

"What do you guys think about...this?"

They were all silent, until Gogo spoke up with a nonchalant expression. "Crazy...but okay. She's okay...I think we're going to get along just fine." She said with a pop of her gum.

The guys in the car shivered at Gogo's tone, and Hiro wondered just how they would interact with each. Then again, the real question that bugged him was how he was going to cope and react facing his older self. He sighed, and looked out the window to watch as the traffic zoomed by in a flash of colors. His fist tightened and his lips thinned as he kept staring at his curled up fist.

_Only time will tell._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Whew, that chapter is finally over. Right now these are filler chapters and I'm trying to write them quickly, but not too crappy because I really want to get to the part where Hiro meets his older self and discovers that Tadashi is alive. For those of you who read my other BH6 fanfic you probably recognized the whole memory with the slobbery gummy bears. I wanted to include that in here, so I did and I think it's pretty funny. Well, I have to go now, my new sketchbook and materials are calling my name and I really should sleep soon...haha XD I'll edit this later so please ignore if there are mistakes. Hope you all liked it and please review :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Hi! Sorry about disappearing for two weeks without saying anything. I've been really busy over the past two weeks...switching classes because of the second semester is chaos. I also had a lot of after school stuff to do. I'm also thinking about take a break because between school and updating I'm just tired because I spend so much time for this, I hate rushing the chapters and take my time with it. Putting all of that aside thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! No, I'm not going to quit this story for those people that think me being gone means I quit. I'll try and update every week like I did before but I won't guarantee it. I hope you guys understand...hope this chapter also makes up for the two weeks I missed. Please review and enjoy! :)

**Blue- **I'm updating now, Tadashi and Hiro will reunite soon...like really soon, hang in there! :)

**JoeyPNg- **Aw thank you, you're making me blush! Don't explode, you don't need to explode because of this story XD Haha, don't worry I'm updating right now, it's just been busy these past two weeks. School is being a pain in the butt right now. Whew, I'm glad I got the interactions, flow of events, and personalities right, I was worried about that. I'll keep writing and I'm definitely not giving up on this story, thank you for your support it means a lot :)

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 16: <strong>**Choices**

Tadashi yawned, rubbing his eyes and pushing himself up right on the couch. At first he was confused as to why he was in the apartment and not in the hospital by Hiro's bedside but the events of last night came rushing in his head and made him relax.

Somewhere in his worried and exhausted mind they had managed to bribe and persuade him to go back to the apartment. Hikari insisted that he should take a break, a nice shower and sleep in a bed with comfortable clothes. Well...he didn't exactly fall asleep on his bed, he fell asleep on the couch last night out of pure exhaustion right after he took a shower.

The Hamada ran a hand down his face, blinking to get rid of his blurry vision and smiled at the pillow that was previously under his head and blanket set over his body. He smiled at the thoughtful gesture from Hikari last night and set the blanket aside, shifting and struggling to get into his wheelchair. After three minutes of struggling, he finally was comfortable in his chair and draped his hands over the wheels. He would've asked Hikari to help him but she was tired too, he didn't want to bother her.

He muttered under his breathe as he ran into the doorway, wheeling backwards to go through it again and cursing his exhaustion. Once he reached the bathroom, his eyes drooped to look at himself in the mirror.

His hair was disheveled from his sleep on the couch, bandages from his burns poked out from his wrinkled clothes. His face just screamed exhaustion, dark bags under his eyes and light stubble on his chin. He also slouched, his eyes drooping because he just woke up.

Tadashi blankly stared at himself in the mirror, and absentmindedly thought of how Hiro both young and older would snort at his reflection, take some kind of picture for blackmail, or try to do something in order to see how long it would take for him to notice or even care. He could just picture Hiro snickering, hanging an arm around his shoulder casually with his wide mischievous smirk on his face saying, _'Wow Tadashi, you look like a first class hobo!'_

The blacked haired teen shook his head, allowing himself to smile a tiny bit as he reached over the sink to turn the faucet on. He coated his hands in cold water, splashing it against his face as a wake up call and got to work. Once he was done brushing his teeth, combing his hair, and shaving he rubbed his face with a towel that hung on a rack.

Satisfied by how he looked, he wheeled himself to his room, noting that the sun was already up which meant he most likely slept in..._again_. He really needed to get his sleep schedule right, because later on it would be a pain to get back to normal routine. It didn't matter if he was still injured, because he was itching to get back to his normal routine and build something. He also wanted to go to SFIT with Hiro and his other friends, he needed to catch up on the days he missed.

Tadashi wheeled up to his makeshift desk, setting aside his notebook and shuffling through the papers to pull out some photos. Hikari had went up to him when he refused to leave Hiro's side in the hospital and gave him a collection of photographs. He didn't even know she had time to take all these pictures of all of them together from over the past month, she said that Baymax took these photos with his scanner. His robot actually suggested that this would help Tadashi cope and remember their good times.

Tadashi was thankful to his robot, and was amazed at how much his robot surpassed the boundaries of science. Baymax was his own person despite being made of materials you would find in a lab, his creation had it's own opinion and thoughts with emotions that were easily recognizable. Baymax had evolved to the extent that he didn't think would be possible. Baymax even made jokes occasionally, which left him dumbfounded the first time as Hiro and Hikari laughed at his expression. Though it did disturb him on how much Baymax loved horror films and dramas like his Aunt Cass, to his opinion the robot needed to cut down on all of the films.

As he thought of his robot and the time travelers, Hikari's voice rang inside his head constantly when he found himself drifting off.

_'They need to know you're alive. You've been away too long.'_

Tadashi knew that she was right, he had played dead way too much to his liking. He needed to return, he couldn't just stay with them for a long time because sooner or later they needed to go back to their timeline. He felt homesick himself, although his brother was surprisingly a good cook and Hikari's food was awesome, nothing beats Aunt Cass' cooking. He never wanted to say goodbye to his brother but future Hiro had a life to go back too, no matter how both of them hated to say goodbye.

He himself had a life, college and his actual little brother. It broke his heart to hear from Hikari that even when Hiro was critically injured he still thought of Tadashi and requested that he went back. _That knucklehead...he has gotten way to selfless over the three years, way to fast._

Hiro would probably get mad at him if he didn't go back soon, most likely resorting to throw something at him from being cranky and the meds in his system. From living with future Hiro and Hikari, he had learned to never get on Hiro's bad side when he was cranky until he had coffee. His brother was like a zombie, and would not hesitate to just walk past you or throw something to make it be quiet. Kind of like how he was cranky or when he pulled an all-nighter except minus the throwing things part. Hiro would also be upset, probably ignore him for a while, growing up made him more stubborn.

The future version of his brother had been kind of distant at some times, and then suddenly the next moment he would be fussing over Tadashi and follow him like a baby duckling. But Tadashi knew why Hiro did that. Part of Hiro didn't want to get too attached with Tadashi, seeing as he already accepted his death about a year ago while the other part desperately missed his brother and wanted to spend time with him before he had to leave.

If he did go back to his family his life could go back to normal. Tadashi could go to SFIT, watch his still fourteen year old baby brother grow up, and be with his friends and family. But that meant less time with Hikari and older Hiro...on the other hand, he still required a bunch of hospital check ups so he would most likely be put on medical leave. He could still visit Hikari and Hiro on his medical leave and look after both of his brothers at the same time. Both sides won...Hikari and Hiro wanted him to go back anyways.

Tadashi ran a hand through his combed black hair with his eyebrows furrowed, _it wouldn't be a warm welcome though...knowing his family, his brother would probably cry or act really angry. Aunt Cass would hug him first, and then lecture him that involved a bunch of ear pulling and stress eating._

Another reason why he was so hesitant was because he was nervous, he didn't know how his family would react. The older version of his brother admitted being depressed for a while after Tadashi's death and his little episode with Callaghan. None of them knew how the younger version would react or cope with this, most of them seemed to get over his death so imagine when he just pops out of nowhere and is suddenly alive.

He wasn't ready...but it was worth a try.

"Hikari?" He called, pushing his wheel chair to the living room space where she sat, studying some blueprints on a coffee table.

She set the blueprints down, smiling when he wheeled in. "Tadashi, you're up." She took a sip from her mug. "Need anything?"

"Actually I do." He said, shifting in his wheel chair nervously. "You know your offer you mentioned...when we had dinner in the hospital?"

She quirked an eyebrow, a brief spark of realization in her eyes as she nodded. "Yeah."

"Well..." Tadashi fidgeted with his hands, taking a deep breathe and looking at her in the eye with a nervous smile. "I...I think I'm ready. _I'll do it_."

* * *

><p>"Come again!"<p>

Hiro scrubbed down the table, watching as the last customer exited the café and wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

It was late afternoon, customers were already going home and this was his last shift until he was done. He was helping Aunt Cass with the cleaning, and right after this he planned on taking the cable car to the hospital. The day went by painfully and he just wanted to go to the hospital already. But his Aunt came first, and it gave him more time to think.

He didn't know how to feel about meeting his future self. Should he feel excited? Nervous? Scared? Anxious?

Hiro decided that he felt anxious out of all of the choices. It wasn't everyday that you get to meet your future self. He had so many questions like what happened in the future? How did he get here? What was the future like? Why the heck did he go in the portal instead? And finally, did this happen to him in his past so that he knew that this would happen to him? Ugh, this was_ so_ confusing.

Fred was psyched about it, and couldn't stop shouting how this was so cool. Like how he would badger Hikari and Hiro for answers about the future and how Hiro had turned out to be like that. Hiro couldn't believe it himself, it seemed a little farfetched that his future self was here...time travel was always a confusing topic. Now Fred wouldn't leave him alone and proclaimed him the first time traveler ever.

The rest of the gang took it way better than Fred did. They all had planned on visiting the hospital soon and he heard from Honey Lemon that she got his future self a big pink get well balloon...he just hoped his future self still had an appreciation for pink.

He also told his Aunt about the truth and she fainted...woke up, thought it was a dream but when he said that it was real she simply opened the display case of pastries and proceeded to stuff her face. He got a big lecture on how he shouldn't be reckless like that even if it was his future self that did it...and she also spoke of visiting his future self in the hospital with a bunch of goodies. His Aunt was way too enthusiastic when she giddily squealed to herself on how she couldn't wait to see how much he had grown because she didn't really pay much attention when his future self stopped by the café. Hiro felt sorry for his older self when they let Aunt Cass loose in the hospital.

But Aunt Cass was too busy running the café so she couldn't go..._yet_. She would probably close the café on Sunday and accompany him.

The fourteen year old wiped the last table and smiled, he finished the last table so now he could go! He planned on snagging a cinnamon roll for Hikari because she loved those on his way out, but as he hung the rag at the back of the counter the door opened and to his surprise it was Hikari.

Hikari smiled, poking her head in the door. "Are you guys still open?" She asked, limping in and shutting the door behind her.

"Hikari?"

Hiro winced as he heard something crash in the backroom where his she must have heard him speak, and watched with amusement as his Aunt suddenly appeared in the doorway. The brunette's eyes scanned the café until they landed on Hikari and her eyes lit up in recognition. "Hikari is that you?" She gasped, skipping forward and pulling the girl into a hug. "Oh it _is_ you!" She squeezed Hikari harder and Hiro winced when Hikari gave a painful smile.

"Y-yeah...could you um, let go please? You're kind of...squeezing me too hard." Hikari said shakily, with a sheepish smile.

Hiro laughed as his Aunt immediately pulled away and apologized, fussing over the girl as she just stood there, watching as his aunt jumped around frantically. "Oh my gosh, I am _so_ sorry." The woman grasped Hikari's shoulder and smiled widely. "Look at you! You're so big now! Beautiful just like your mother! Come in!" She ushered the girl inside, locking the café door and flipped the sign to closed.

Hikari limped inside with her crutch as Hiro hung the rag on the sink rim and walked to greet her with a bright smile. "Aunt Cass is still in denial." He said casually.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital? Oh I am so sorry for hurting you! Do you want a pastry? I have cinnamon rolls in the oven for you-"

"I"m fine, Aunt Cass." Hikari laughed, "Just sore, it will heal over time. You don't need to do everything for me." The teenage girl assured.

But his Aunt was too consistent with wanting to do something and snapped her fingers in realization. "How about you stay for dinner? Come on, I have salad and hot wings!" She said in excitement, darting up the stairs in rush.

Hiro shook his head at his Aunt's energy and gave her a knowing look, "You know she isn't going to let you leave until you let her do something for you." He mused, walking along side her as to the stairs.

"I know." She shrugged, allowing Hiro to help guide her up the stairs and to the kitchen.

To his surprise dinner was already set at the table and the woman was like a hurricane, whipping up plates and cups on the table. After he seated himself in his seat, he felt surprised when she sat in the chair next to him, not in Tadashi's chair. Neither of them had the heart to move the chair so that chair just remained empty, and he was secretly grateful that she didn't sit in the chair.

Soon food was on the plates, and Aunt Cass plopped into her chair. "So Hikari." Hikari looked up from her plate where he noticed she only touched the salad. "How...how is Hiro? T-The older one." She asked.

Hikari gave a weak smile, "His check up went great yesterday, he's healing. They'll be taking him off of sedatives soon." She said happily.

He heard his Aunt let out a sigh of relief and go back to her food. Hiro absentmindedly bit into his hot wing, chewing as he studied Hikari then his eyes wandered to the clock.

_...7:05 p.m.?_

Hiro dropped his wing accidentally and frowned, if he ran with Hikari to the hospital he probably wouldn't even make it in time for the visiting hours. That, and she couldn't even run because of her crutches.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" His aunt asked, Hikari looked up from her plate in question as well. He hadn't even realized that he drifted off as they talked about things to each other and he blushed, and shook his head.

"Oh, it's just I planned on visiting the hospital today after my shift at the café...and the visiting hours are almost over." He said, upset slightly and he wiped his hands with a napkin.

Hikari pursued her lips and her eyes looked at the clock in surprise, "It's already 7:05?" She blinked in surprise, setting down her fork and turning to Hiro. "We could go right now if you want, they can't really do anything about it if I let you in." She suggested.

Hiro blinked, a small smile spreading across his face as he nodded, "Sounds great." He agreed, putting his plate back in the sink and running to go wash his hands.

When he returned after he put on his shoes, he saw his aunt hand Hikari a small paper bag and give her a hug once again. "Thank you for the dinner."

"No problem, now you two take care okay? Hiro, be nice and behave." Aunt Cass pulled him into a hug as well, and he returned it with a smile.

Soon, they both used the garage to exit, and Hikari called a taxi while he washed his hands. They boarded the taxi, and Hiro looked out the window as the view passed in a blur. He furrowed his eyebrow as the taxi turned the opposite way and turned to Hikari who was texting somebody on her phone. "This isn't the way to the hospital." He said.

She smiled, "I need to pick something up from the apartment before we go." Hiro felt wary at her happy face, but pushed that thought out of the way and just watched as the car pulled up near the cherry blossom park they used to play at as kids. The man then turned, toward the cleaner district of San Fransokyo where there were fair sized apartments lined up with each other. "This is the apartment." She said, handing the taxi man the money and gesturing Hiro to follow her out of the car.

They watched the car drive away, and he followed Hikari as she walked up the steps to the door of the apartment on the far end. It was a light blue color, with dark blue window framings on the outside and a white door. He never bothered going to this apartment district, it was really new so it wasn't there when he was little. The place had plants outside and a small car was parked in the lot, underneath the shade of a tree.

He heard the familiar click of the door and followed as Hikari limped inside, mirroring her actions as she took off her shoes and walked inside. "Home sweet home...well, for now."

Hiro nodded absentmindedly, taking note as they place was a little empty. He wasn't surprised, from her story they hadn't been here for a long time. Once he saw the living room space it looked more homey, papers were scattered all over the coffee table and it was messy. A hoodie was draped over one of the chairs and some fresh flowers sat in a vase on the kitchen counter. On the long couch there was a pile of blankets and a lumpy pillow.

He trailed after her as she knocked on a cream colored door, "Wait here for a second." She said to Hiro before slipping into the door and closing it behind her, leaving him confused until he heard another voice from the other side of the door.

He was honestly surprised, he didn't expect somebody to be here already. It couldn't be his future self because he was in the hospital. It ate away at him as he stood out the door, only able to hear some soft chattering through the door as she talked to somebody.

Finally what seemed liked forever, she slipped back out, wearing this giddy face like she was about to prank somebody and he instantly felt suspicious. Hikari had her hand on the door knob and set a soft hand on his shoulder. "Hiro, I want you to see someone." She said, gesturing for him to follow her into the room with a skip in her step almost.

Hiro crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, "I'm confused, a minute ago you wanted me to stay outside. I didn't know that you had some guests over. Now you're giving me that weird look and acting too...well uh, weirder than usual." He said, shaking his head. "Should I know this person?" He asked.

Hikari rolled her eyes and smiled softly, making the door open with a click and ushering him forward. "Just go in Hiro, you'll see who it is when you walk in." She shrugged, unceremoniously pushing him in and shutting the door behind him which made Hiro yelp in surprise.

Once he regained his balance he scowled, rolling his eyes when she shouted_ 'good luck'_ from the other side of the door and her footsteps faded away. He took a deep breath, turning around to see just who the person was to make her so giddy and give her the notion to shove him in a room with a complete stranger.

But who he saw made him freeze, his brain came to a stop as his eyes tried to comprehend what he was seeing. Hiro backed away in shock, his eyes widening in fear when he saw the familiar face that greeted him that laid on the bed.

_No...it couldn't be._

His hands shook, tongue tied as he struggled to utter the name of the person watching him from the bed.

_"...Tadashi?"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>That was fun to write...especially the last part. The next chapter is what you've all been waiting for...well, at least I hope so XD I'm so excited to write the next chapter, I've been dying to write it sooooooooo bad! The chapter is fairly long sooooo I hope this makes up for disappearing on you guys, I don't really know what to say here other than what I already said in the first author's note. Please review and tell me what you think, criticism is welcomed here. I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Hi! I'm back with another update! :) Yeah about that part from last time where I left it off...at first I didn't mean too but it was going to be way too long. If I did include this in the previous chapter, the chapter would have been about like 7,000-8,000 words and that was just too much. It also would've made my updates slower so sorry about the cliffhanger! I hate leaving you guys waiting for so long, but I've just been busy this month. I am so glad that I had a snow day today otherwise I wouldn't have gotten the chance to update until like tomorrow or Saturday. I also didn't want to rush this chapter so I hope you guys like it...meh oh well. You guys are so awesome! So thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm so excited, I'm almost at 100 reviews for this story! (AHHHHH I'm so excited!) Well enough of me, the guest review responses are also in this author's note below so here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Hope you enjoy :)

**Optimisticat- **Thank you for your reviews! Hehe, I never actually thought that you would read it like when I told you about it at school...XD Don't worry because happy things will happen soon and the plot will get interesting since you haven't read all of the chapters yet. I don't know what to tell you other than the stuff I already told you at school...so thanks again! :)

**Edenrose**- Haha, that would be funny XD I can't wait to write that part, there are so many ways to write his reaction...and I only can choose one :3

**JoeyPNg- **Thanks for your reviews and support from the previous chapters! :) Meh, we all have those lazy moments (I feel too lazy sometimes too...). I'm glad you like this story, when I started this I honestly didn't think a lot of people would like it and want me to continue. Do I like cliffhangers? Wellllll...I like writing cliffhangers sometimes but I hate reading them XD It's so screwed up...but that's just me :P Yeah, I noticed the errors too but I've never had the time to go back to them because I'm busy this month. That, and sometimes when I try to scan my chapters I've read them so many times that I don't even notice when I skip an error.

**akizaki114**- Yes yes, hot stuff is ALIVE! Too bad he didn't live in the movie...*cries and hugs Baymax plushie*

**Blue-** Haha, wow, your enthusiasm for this story is...refreshing XD You sound like my sister when there is a snow day(it's a compliment). Calm down, I don't want you exploding out of excitement because of this story :P I noticed that you reviewed a few times for this story, so thank you! Seeing reviews always brighten up my days, you're awesome! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do now own Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 17: <span>Tadashi is Here**

_"...Tadashi?"_

There lying on the bed was none other than his brother _Tadashi Hamada_...his _deceased_ brother.

Hiro froze upon meeting the gaze of the elder Hamada, and felt himself slowly back away as an instinct to protect himself. Even though his body screamed the exact opposite and wanted to hug the living day lights out of Tadashi, he pushed his body into backing away.

His Tadashi was_ dead_, underground, there was no other way to say it. Tadashi died sacrificing himself to save professor Callaghan even though it was for nothing, all that was left of his brother was his baseball cap and his last words that Hiro had desperately latched onto. His brother had disappeared into the inferno, his blazer whipping behind him. The explosion seconds later had sealed Tadashi's fate, and they were left with watching his casket get lowered into the ground.

Heck, his brother was even getting the honor of having the new convention center _named_ after him and a memorial inside. SFIT already declared it official and Krei had signed papers already to help fund and support the construction of the Tadashi Hamada Hall. Hiro had seen the place under strict and swift instruction, and already agreed to be there for the grand opening in about two months to cut the ribbon.

True he accepted that his brother was dead...but he was still coping with it. Hiro still felt sad, depressed, and melancholy whenever he thought of Tadashi. They never bothered putting away anything on Tadashi's side of the room, and Hiro kept it clean even though there was no point. His brother's baseball cap still laid on the mattress, untouched and still smelled like his brother. Before, he couldn't tolerate looking at Tadashi side but now he sneaked glances at it briefly just for memories...

Baymax, Aunt Cass, and the gang were helping him heal too...it would take a while for him to get over it and get back to normal. He didn't even think anything could go back to normal because Tadashi was gone. Life would never be the same without his older brother. But he was healing slowly...and now _this_ just happened?

Hiro's eyes were locked on the teen that looked like his brother. The said man meeting his gaze nervously and giving a weak smile, "Hey Hiro..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say either.

Well, he sounded like Tadashi even though he sounded really exhausted.

The teen sitting on the bed leaned back onto propped pillows, a blanket was draped over his lap with a notebook that laid untouched on the night stand next to the bed. While his Tadashi would have neat hair, his was slightly disheveled, random strands poked out. On the other hand, it _was _how Tadashi looked like after staying up all night or if he moved too much in bed. He had heavy bag under his eyes, his pale complexion stood out like he had stayed indoors too much. Exhaustion flickered in his tawny brown eyes, and Hiro could see many emotions that hid under the exhaustion.

_Exhaustion. Fear. Happiness. Longing. Nervousness. Relief._

Hiro could tell, he had experienced those emotions himself during the science convention.

_Exhaustion_ and _nervousness_ when he had started and finished his presentation.

_Happiness_ when Callaghan gave him a smile and said that he expected him to be there for the fall semester when the new school year started.

_Relief_ when he had talked to Tadashi on the bridge and how they would go to college together.

_Fear_ as he watched his brother run into the fiery blaze to try and save his professor's life.

_Longing_. _Longing_ as he stared at his brother's tombstone when those engraved words mocked him, and wished how he wanted his brother's arms to wrap around him and tell him it's going to be okay.

_Tadashi_ would hug him like when their parents died, and ruffle his hair as he sobbed into the elder Hamada's warm chest.

_Tadashi_ would protect him.

_Tadashi_ would be there to tell him that everything was going to be okay, that they would be together.

_'Someone has to help.'_

Some promise that was.

But he was proud of his brother. At first he blamed the world, and nothing could make him happy. He just wanted his brother back, he wished he never applied for SFIT because he thought that just maybe, if he never went Tadashi wouldn't have died. True, he lost his brother...and partially blamed Tadashi's stupid fatal flaws: _Selflessness and Loyalty. _

But when he stood outside in the chaos of Krei Tech with the portal and Baymax said that he sensed life...he finally understood what Tadashi felt like. Even though Tadashi knew Professor Callaghan and Hiro didn't know Abigail, he _wanted_ to save her. He wanted to save another life and give her a second chance, just like Tadashi wanted. Hiro wasn't mad at Tadashi for choosing to go...he respected his brother's decision and decided to do what Tadashi wanted for him: to go to college and live a good life.

_"...No."_

The teen blinked in confusion.

"I...no, you can't be Tadashi." He whispered in disbelief, "Tadashi's dead, I...I-I'm dreaming. This is all a dream." He said instead, and heard his own voice waver over his words of denial.

The teen that looked just like his brother's face fell, "Hiro...It's me, I'm alive." He tried to persuade, chocolate brown eyes widening in guilt that made Hiro feel like he was being punched in the gut.

Hiro felt his hands start to quiver, and his mind screamed that he wanted to end this dream right now. Maybe he fell asleep at the dinner table, he did tune out their talking and started to drift off to his own thoughts. Maybe be was sleep walking or something? Yeah, he was still sleeping and he was going to wake up any second now.

"No, any second now I'll wake up, and it will all be a dream."

Hiro pinched himself, wincing at the painful twinge on his arm as his eyes widened.

_Okay...that's not working, maybe something more?_

He winced, and didn't even hesitate to slap his cheeks that made his skull vibrate. "_Ouch_...okay...not a dream. Can you even feel pain in dreams?" He muttered to himself, rubbing his slightly red cheeks with his hands.

Hiro looked up, and was surprised to see the imposter with a horrified look on his face and that heart aching concerned look his brother always gave him. "Hiro, please don't hurt yourself! You're not in a dream, this is real! Please believe me." He pleaded.

Hiro really wanted to believe him, he _really_ did. But it just wasn't _possible_.

He took shaky breathes, and tried to hold back his emotions. "But...you ran in the fire a-and the explosion...?"

_They never found a body_, a part of himself urged.

The impersonator adopted a guilty look, and slouched into the pillows as he looked down at his fiddling hands. "I..." He shook his head, and met Hiro's eyes. "Somebody had to help."

Hiro's eyes widened in shock, his arms falling to his sides as he remembered the night he lost Tadashi.

_'Someone has to help.'_

_Could...it actually be?_

The younger brother of the two took a hesitant step forward, his body moving on it's own as he approached the bed. It was like he was in a trance, his body slowly moving toward the elder as his eyes stayed glued.

Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows, and opened his mouth. "Hiro...what are you...?"

Hiro ignored him, and desperately pressed his head against the familiar warm chest with his eyes squeezed in apprehension.

_Thump...Thump...Thump._

His eyes widened, and a swirl of emotions overwhelmed his as he staggered back, tripping over his feet and landing on his bottom.

It was actually Tadashi...Tadashi was _alive_. Breathing and alive in the flesh, heart still beating in a certain pattern. Hiro felt all of the emotions he had kept buried inside rise to the surface, and his eyes glazed over with a glassy like shield of tears.

All of that mourning, all of the hardships he went through over the past month...and Tadashi was alive? All of the suffering everybody went through, and how sometimes when he snuck downstairs he found Aunt Cass, one of the strongest people he knew, crying to herself in her bedroom at the middle of the night. The funeral...memorial...all _fake_?

Hiro stared at the floor with shaky breathes, his fists clenching in his palms and sweating. The emotions were too much, and had steadily built up over the past months as he mourned like a dam. That mask he had created in order to assure everybody that he was okay finally broke down and made all of his rational thoughts go out the window.

_The dam broke._

Tadashi's eyes flashed with worry, and immediately fussed over him from the bed. "Are you okay? Hiro you should be more careful-"

"Where were you." That cold quiet voice made Tadashi freeze, and snap out of his daze to look at Hiro who's eyes were concealed behind a curtain of black strands. Hiro looked up at Tadashi with burning eyes, "I said: _Where. Were. You._" He demanded.

"I..." The elder Hamada opened his mouth, no sound coming out which made Hiro harden his glare, pick himself up from the floor and stomp over.

Hiro slapped away Tadashi's outstretched hand and finally snapped, "Why did you run into the flaming building you knucklehead?! Do you know what you did that night? You _threw_ your life away and left me!" He accused, feeling tears pinch at the edge of his eyes.

Tadashi's eyes widened and morphed into panic, "Hiro, please let me explain-"

"_No!_ Shut up and listen for once!" He snarled, which made the teen's mouth snap shut and watch with attentive eyes. "Do you know what it's like? To watch you run into that building only for it to _blow up_ in my face?! I watched the explosion, and I couldn't do anything about! _I_ didn't come out of my room for weeks, _I_ attended your freaking funeral and watched your coffin get lowered into the ground. _I_ stood out there in the ran mourning for you and went to your memorial service at SFIT! _I_ lost you!"

Tadashi flinched, his eyebrows creasing with worry as he watched the ranting teen shake. Hiro didn't even care if he had tears streaming down his face by now that dripped onto the floor rapidly.

"Did you even think about how other's would be like if you died? Everybody grieved, I _hated_ the sympathetic looks people would send me. Aunt Cass doesn't know it, but I've caught her crying to herself in the middle of the night. She _cried_ for you, Tadashi. I went after Callaghan for you, and finally accepted your death! Then I figure out you've been alive this whole time and you never bothered to tell me?!" His body shook as sobs racked his body, and he clenched his fists even tighter despite his nails that dug into his palms.

Hiro felt Tadashi tug one of his hands and leaned on the side of the bed, his big arms wrapping around his shaking frame. Tadashi sighed, leaning his head against Hiro's black hair with a look of sorrow. "I know Hiro...I'm sorry." He whispered, combing gentle hands through Hiro's black locks.

He didn't care if he acted like a big baby right now, and sobbed into Tadashi's shirt. His fists balled up, and he pounded on Tadashi's chest while crying profusely. "You...f-freaking bonehead...nerd...idiot!" He cried, now gripping Tadashi's shirt like a lifeline. "_Never_ do that again!"

"I promise Hiro." Tadashi croaked, gripping him in a tight but fragile hug.

Hiro opened his eyes and peered through blurry tear stained eyes, to see Tadashi's face strain in pain and try to conceal it from the youngest of the two. Now that most of his energy was gone and he had mellowed down, Hiro just noticed his brother's pained face that didn't seem like emotional pain alone...also physical. His eyes zeroed on the bandages that poked out of Tadashi's shirt, and he scanned his brother more thoroughly this time.

Tadashi's looked mentally and physically exhausted. His brother had deep dark bruises under his eyes, and a pale complexion from his previous observation. But he didn't bother looking at details in his initial shock. Tadashi's arms were wrapped in bandages around the bicep and ended around the elbows. He looked sickly partially, and Hiro could see bandages peak and trail under his shirt. His shirt also had a big stain on it from his tears, and Hiro looked more closely to see that Tadashi himself had watery eyes and dry tear stains.

_Tadashi was...hurt._

Hiro felt like smacking himself and immediately felt guilt overwhelm himself as he stared at the place where he pounded his fists on. Now that he had gotten over his initial fit, he knew that Tadashi would have a good reason to not tell him. His big brother was probably recovering if he did get hurt in the fire, and here he was, pounding his fists and making it worse.

Tadashi pulled out of the hug slightly as Hiro hiccupped, and looked at him with tawny watery eyes that were full of love. Hiro soaked in his brother's presence, biting back the urge to cry again as Tadashi gently wiped away his tears with a gentle thumb. "Hiro...I'm so, _so_ sorry." He apologized in a soft tone, leaning his forehead on Hiro's like he used to do when he was a little kid to make him relax.

The younger boy leaned into the touch, and closed his eyes. "I know..." He said hoarsely, and let go of his hold on Tadashi's t-shirt.

Hiro slumped against Tadashi, usually he wouldn't even make himself get seen with showing emotion or acting like a baby in front of Tadashi but he honestly didn't care right now. He was glad that his brother was back now, Tadashi was alive and well and that's all that mattered.

He watched with half-lidded eyes as Tadashi pried his hands open and made a sound of disapproval. "Knucklehead, you hurt yourself." He said softly, reaching onto the nightstand to pull out a roll of bandages.

Tadashi gestured him to take a seat on the bed next to him, and Hiro watched as his brother wrapped his palms up delicately, and exhaled. "Sorry." He whispered.

The elder Hamada sighed and shook his head, "Don't be sorry, I deserved that." He chuckled wearily, "Geez baby bro, you sure do pack a punch." He teased, ruffling Hiro's hair lightly with an amused smile.

Hiro frowned at Tadashi's attempt to cheer him up, "Idiot, worry about your own injuries. I hurt you." He said sadly, eyes flickering up at his brother's chest where he had pounded his fists in his earlier fit.

Tadashi leaned into the pillows, and shrugged it off with a tiny wince. "Ah, it's okay. You didn't mean it, I'm sure it didn't do too much damage." He assured, and then held out his arms for a hug. "Come here, you big baby."

Hiro didn't hesitate to lean into his brother's chest this time, and took consideration of Tadashi's injuries. He took a deep breath, "Sorry...about me yelling." He trailed off, and looked at the blankets.

His brother hummed and used one hand to ruffle his hair, "Don't worry about it, I deserved every bit of it. You needed to get everything off of your chest."

Hiro looked up at his brother with tired eyes, "Yeah..." He paused. "So...how are you...alive? The building exploded after you ran inside." He said, his voice wavering when he thought of watching Tadashi run into the flaming building. But when he felt Tadashi stiffen and a flash of emotions go through his eyes, he kind of regretted bringing that up because it most likely reminded him of bad memories. He bit his lip, "You don't have to tell me now."

Tadashi closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I...yeah, I'll tell you later okay, Hiro? I promise I'll tell you."

It was Hiro's turn to be concerned for his brother because he knew that Tadashi was not in the best shape. He needed sleep and rest to recover, and the bags under his eyes pointed out that he had a hard time sleeping. Tadashi looked exhausted, and stressed, he didn't want to make Tadashi worse. "I can go, if you want." He said, but inwardly he wanted to curl up beside his brother like they used to do as little kids whenever Hiro had a nightmare.

Tadashi seemed to have the same thing in mind and shook his head, "Come here, knucklehead. It's late anyways, you can spend the night over here since it's Friday and I can tell you in the morning." He said moving over slowly so that there was enough room on the bed and lifted the blanket up.

As Tadashi lifted the blanket up Hiro climbed in hesitantly, and curled up beside his brother on the bed. He finally felt at home and felt like he could sleep peacefully for the first time in months. He never even noticed as Tadashi draped the blanket over the both of them and slung his arm around Hiro to pull him close.

Hiro felt his eyes droop in exhaustion from going to SFIT, cleaning the café, and was mentally exhausted from his previous episode today. "_Dashi-nii_..." He felt Tadashi stiffen and turn his tired head to face Hiro in the sunset-lit room. He hadn't used that nickname in a long time. It's what he used to call Tadashi when he was little, and when he was little he tended to be a bit clingy and mixed his Japanese with English. "_I love you_..." He said.

Tadashi's eyes softened, his warm brown eyes glowing from the light of the sun like a halo and gave him a smile. "_I love you too...Otouto_." Tadashi whispered back, and leaned his head onto Hiro's fluffy hair.

Hiro closed his eyes, and snuggled into the warmth that was wrapped around him with a smile on his face. For the first time, both of the Hamada brothers were back together and could sleep with no nightmares plaguing their minds. Tadashi was Hiro's anchor, and Hiro was Tadashi's. Each mind was at peace, and they had each other which was all that mattered.

_Tadaima._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Was this chapter okay? Did I make you cry? If I did I'm sorry but I couldn't help it! (Nah, I don't regret a thing XD) I'll most likely edit the previous chapters when I have free time because I know that I have a lot of mistakes so thank you to the people who pointed that out. Uh...I'm trying to think of the other things I need to say. Oh! Uh, for those of you that didn't understand the Japanese at the end I put definitions below this author's note if you're interested. You guys are awesome, and please review! Reviews make a writer happy...XD See you all next time!

**nii- **It's like a short way for big brother...an honorific. Most of the time its nii-san but I just shortened it to make Tadashi's childhood nickname.

**otouto- **Little brother.

**Tadaima- **I'm home.

**P.S.-****You guys should really check out Lunahras, I helped her plan out her own bh6 story and she finally posted it! Even though there is only one chapter its awesome, and you guys should check it out! She's an amazing writer, and I bet that you will all love what Lunahras and I have planned in store for you guys in her story: Masks That Hide Us, Bonds That Bind Us. Please check it out if you have time, you won't regret it :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Okay first of all I really want to apologize for leaving you guys hanging like that. I am _soooooooooooo_ sorry! I feel horrible! I guess I just lost motivation to write and I had stupid writers block(don't you just hate it when that happens?) plus, school is being a pain with a lot of tests coming up. _**READ THIS:** Updates will come slower because since it's almost the end of the school year I will be busy with tests and exams. I can't really update until summer starts because that's when I will have time to update a lot._ Um, well, with the apologies out of the way I just want to say that you guys are the **BEST**! I finally reached over 100 reviews, favorites, and follows with over 25,000 views! That is amazing, I mean, that is **HUGE** for me, it makes me so happy! I never thought this story would reach this amount. Thanks to all of the readers who have stuck around since the beginning and have supported my story by the favorites, follows and reviews, even just reading it makes me so happy. You guys are the best :D (sorry if the chapter is a little crappy because it's late, and I haven't written in like 2 months :P I'll edit it later)

**Guest- **I'm glad you like it, and yes I will continue this story, I am really determined to finish this story :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest- **I will! That's what I'm doing right now :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Hero 6! _(I wish I did...a girl can dream ;))_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 18: <strong>**Explanations**

Hiro shifted, embracing the warmth that surrounded him with a contented sigh. A beam of light that suddenly illuminated his face made him grimace, and shift in the bed to get more comfortable in the blankets surrounding him.

_"...Hiro?"_

Hiro groaned and buried his head into the pillows, "Not now Aun' Cass...five more minutes." He mumbled through the warm object that seemed to be his pillow.

The pillow underneath him vibrated and shook with light concealed laughter, and shifted underneath him. "I don't sound like a girl that much do I, knucklehead?" It asked in an amused tone.

Hiro didn't answer and instead buried himself further into the blankets, stubbornly clenching the covers around him like a cocoon. But as his fog muddled mind was waking up he did a double take when he felt the pillow shift under him again as it rose steadily in even breathes.

_Did pillows move, talk and breathe? Or was he still dreaming?_

Begrudgingly giving into his curiosity he opened his eyes, wiping his blurry vision out his eyes with his palms and came face to face with a shirt.

_Nope, that's not a blanket._

His gazed slowly wandered up when he remembered what happened last night and came face to face with his brother's own groggy face and disheveled hair.

_Yup, definitely not a blanket._

Hiro slowly blinked, and in turn Tadashi ruffled Hiro's already wild hair and smiled. "Did you have a good sleep?" He asked, clearing his throat slightly and grimacing.

The younger Hamada opened his mouth to reply and then closed it, only silently snuggling closer to Tadashi and gripping the blanket. "Yeah..." Hiro breathed and looked up with confidence and a tired smile. "The best since...well, you know." He said, and didn't complain when Tadashi hugged him and rubbed comforting circles on his back for physical assurance that he was actually real and nothing from yesterday was a dream.

Tadashi sighed and nodded, and ruffled Hiro's hair with sincere eyes. "Well, you're stuck with me now." He joked in an attempt to lighten the mood, in which Hiro cracked a tiny smile.

Hiro paused to look at the window where the light was coming form and spoke, "How long have you been up?" He asked, turning back to his brother with questioning eyes.

The elder Hamada shrugged, "Not long, Hikari came in here to tell me that she called Aunt Cass about you staying for the night. So you don't have to worry about talking to her, she also said that you were going to be with her the whole day. But she doesn't know about me either." He admitted the last part, and Hiro brightened up at the fact that he would get to spend the whole day catching up with his brother. Tadashi then paused thoughtfully, 'We should probably get up now, I smell food."

Hiro begrudgingly got up from the comfortable bed, turning back to immediately help his brother into a sitting position when he noticed Tadashi's discomfort. After Tadashi was sitting up straight Hiro stood by the side of the bed, his eyes flickering worriedly as Tadashi rubbed his face with a hand and flashed him a tired smile. He was about to help his sibling stand up but Tadashi beat him to it by looking around the room before zeroing on an object at the opposite side of the bed. "Hey Hiro? Do you mind getting the wheelchair for me?" He asked casually, tugging the neck of his t-shirt to tug a loose bandage down the shirt.

_Wheelchair?_

Hiro's eyes wandered around the room to where he saw Tadashi look before, and dread filled his stomach when there was really a wheelchair there. Just the standard hospital wheelchair, sitting right by the nightstand innocently that made him sick. What made it worse was that Tadashi sounded so casual about the wheelchair. He sneaked a glance at Tadashi to see him carefully tending to his own bandages, and turned back to the wheelchair with reluctance as he pushed it towards the bed by his brother.

"Here..." He softly muttered, watching as Tadashi gave him another grateful smile and eased himself on the bed. Hiro could see his brother straining himself to go from the bed to the chair, his arms shook a little and his feet wobbled from the incoming pressure that made Hiro frown and reach out to his brother only to be waved off.

"I'm fine," Tadashi reassured, "I...I can do this by myself." He finished off with an encouraging smile. The younger Hamada reluctantly stood back and watched as his brother leaned heavily on the mattress with an iron grip and ease himself into the wheelchair. During the small struggle Hiro took note as Tadashi's eyebrows were furrowed and his jaw tensed up, sighing in relief once his bottom came in contact with the seat.

Tadashi looked up after he was finished and gave another reassuring smile, but Hiro quietly kept to himself and frowned. "Are...are you...you know..." He tried to say, trailing off because he had no idea how to ask his brother if he was permanently crippled without sounding rude or offensive.

The older Hamada shook his head which made Hiro let out a sigh of relief, "No, this isn't permanent. I have physical therapy at the hospital so I only have to use this until I can walk on my own without collapsing." He informed, and to Hiro it felt like some weight had been lifted off of his shoulders as Tadashi ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, besides, I'll heal in time." He assured, pulling his hand back. "There's a guest bathroom down the hall where Hikari put an extra toothbrush and a pair of clothes that Aunt Cass dropped off for you. I'll be back after I'm done cleaning up."

Following Tadashi's instructions Hiro went to the bathroom where there were a pair of fresh clothes and a toothbrush. Right after he was finished brushing his teeth and changing into his new clothes he inwardly thanked Aunt Cass and went back to the room where Tadashi was already waiting. At least his brother looked healthier after washing up.

Tadashi grinned and set his hands on the wheels, gesturing for Hiro to follow him. "Come on, Hikari is probably waiting for us, she's a good cook." He commended.

Hiro was tempted to grab the handles of the wheelchair to push his brother but he knew that Tadashi would insist on doing it himself, so he blissfully ignored it when Tadashi shot him a thankful look as they strolled down the hall. When they entered the tiny kitchen space where there were three steaming plates on the table, Hiro observed his surroundings as he trailed after Tadashi to the table.

"Morning, have a good sleep? You both must be hungry." Hiro looked up to see Hikari walk in from the small hallway and smiled at her as he took his seat.

"Morning." They both chorused, and Hiro looked down at his pancakes hungrily as he picked up his fork to eat.

"Best sleep I've had ever since Hir_-er_, _older_ Hiro got admitted to the hospital." Tadashi replied, sipping his glass of orange juice as Hikari slipped into the other seat.

"Well, we've all had better sleep days." Hikari simply smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she turned her head toward him. "You must have a lot of questions from last night, take your time to eat and we'll explain everything." She promised, and he nodded, too hungry to reply as he stuffed a forkful of fluffy pancakes inside his mouth.

After Hiro swallowed his food and took a sip of his orange juice, he cleared his throat awkwardly and spoke, "I have a lot of questions." He admitted. "Well...my first question would be how Tadashi is alive, and his injuries." He brought up, and proceeded to pour more syrup over his pancakes.

Tadashi and Hikari share a look before Hikari chose to speak first. "Well...your older self and I sneaked in unnoticed and started rescuing pedestrians. While I rescued pedestrians your future self ran inside the fire to save Tadashi. He almost didn't make it because Callaghan escaped and set a bomb there but he managed to make it inside just in time to put up a force-field. That's when you were thrown onto the concrete from the explosion and thought he died." She set down her cup and pursued her lips. "I wasn't inside, but he managed to drag Tadashi out and by the time we met up and I saved most of the victims the police and paramedics arrived. We did not want to be spotted so we had to leave right away on Baymax with Tadashi."

Hiro blinked in surprise, "Wait...Baymax came with you guys from the future too?"

She nodded, "Baymax was the one who looked after Tadashi when he was unconscious, right now he's in the hospital looking after your future self. When we found Tadashi he had a couple of burns, scratches, bruises, and deep cuts from the beams and debris inside the burning convention hall. His injuries are healing really well right now so don't worry about it, as long as he takes his medication, rest, and goes to the doctor he'll make a full recovery." Hikari assured, before nodding at Tadashi to continue with the story.

"I guess I woke up around two weeks after the fire, when I woke up I had no idea where I was and Baymax thought I was mentally scarred from the incident." Tadashi chuckled and shook his head, "He insisted that it was okay to cry and wouldn't leave me alone about wanting to hug me it until Hikari showed up. I was confused, and she told me that everybody thought that I was dead. At first I wanted to just get out of there and go to you guys but I wasn't allowed to. I spent the rest of the time hanging out around here with both of them and trying to help them find a way back to their dimension. Aside from the occasional doctor appointments, watching over your future self in the hospital, and the therapy for the past six days that's what happened since the fire." Tadashi finished up.

That certainly made sense...it explained why he never saw Tadashi. He was just glad that Tadashi didn't actually die and he was taken care of. Tadashi was alive and Hiro was happy with just that, he got his big brother back so who was he to complain? But...he was confused as to why they would go through all of the trouble to keep it a secret.

Hiro furrowed his eyebrows, "Why keep everything a secret?"

Tadashi frowned and set his fork down, "Well...I saw too much. Callaghan was alive and I...I ran into him in the fire." Tadashi looked down sadly, "I tried to talk him out of it, I really did but he just didn't listen. He left me in the fire, took your microbots and set a bomb right in front of me. Can you imagine what he would do if he figured out I was alive? He would kill me because I knew too much, I was as confused as you but they were right, so I had to stay hidden with them." He explained with a sigh. "It was for your own safety even if I hated making everybody think I was dead, plus there was way more to everything besides me surviving."

"More?"

Tadashi nodded, "If I showed myself to everyone it would change the whole timeline. Hiro and Hikari came from the future so by coming here things changed and became a different dimension, just by being here made a difference. In order for the events to stay as close as possible they had to stay hidden and only intervene at the right time. When Casper came after you guys defeated Callaghan they had to stop him so they revealed themselves to you. It's...really complicated." Tadashi said, rubbing the back of his head.

The fourteen year old frowned and dragged his fork along the plate, watching as the leftover syrup stuck the the fork. "We...could have helped."

Hikari picked up his empty plate and gave him a knowing look, "If we did ask for help, all of this wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't be the person you are today now would you?"

Hiro bit his lip and nodded in agreement, "True, I wouldn't have ever imagined becoming a superhero. Well, Fred might have tried to convince me in the near future from all of he comic books he reads." He laughed, in which the other two in the room smiled and lightly laughed with him.

Knowing the back-story of everything cleared up all the confusion but the curious part of him wondered about his older self and if they knew that this would happen. They were from the future, so maybe this happened to them when he was their age and they already knew what to do. It could be possible, or they were really from a completely different future because of incident.

Hiro opened his mouth after deciding to ask that question, "So, since you guys are from the future did you know that this was going to happen because you experienced it as me? I don't know how time and dimensional traveling works but it could be like that right?" He asked, in which the two older people in the room shared wary looks.

Hikari collected the rest of the dishes as Hiro helped her, and she paused at the sink as she let the water run. "Well...actually we didn't know, this is the first time. So it only affected your dimension, it depends on the situation." She paused and clutched the plate she was washing as Tadashi looked off to the side awkwardly. "In our timeline...well, you should just actually ask your older self. He has answers and I think it would be better if you asked him." She said hesitantly, which made Hiro wonder as to why they were both tense and there was sadness swirling in Hikari's usual bright blue eyes.

He knew when he crossed the line and wanted to take back what he said, that was a sensitive topic judging from their reactions. "Oh...okay then. But still...thanks for saving Tadashi and all, and looking after him." He thanked.

Hikari waved it off and she wiped her hands off, "Thank me when your older self is awake, he deserves it more than I do. You should really be thanking him, there should be no problem because he is you after all."

The black haired teen felt unease and nervousness stir in his stomach when he thought about confronting his older self and swallowed. "Right...I'll do that." He muttered.

Tadashi rolled up to him and set a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Hey don't worry about it, just give it time to sink in."

There was a comfortable silence in the room, and it bugged Hiro. So he decided to break the ice with another question he had been curious about. "So, when are you going to break it to Aunt Cass and the others?" He asked.

Tadashi winced and ran a hand through his hair, "I plan on telling Aunt Cass sometime today, I'll probably go home with you and catch up. As for the others...maybe tomorrow or a day later. I...just want some time with you guys to make up for everything and I just want some space. I'm kinda nervous to see everyone again." He admitted and rubbed his arm with a dreaded look. "Gogo is going to kill me, and if she doesn't, Honey Lemon will suffocate me to death with her hugs."

They all laughed, and Hiro gave a lopsided smile. "Look on the bright side Tadashi, I can help you with therapy after college on the afternoons and watch Aunt Cass smother you in ear pulls, hugs, and kisses." He said brightly.

Tadashi shivered anxiously at the thought, and gave him the stink eye. "...You're not going to take no as an answer, are you?"

_"Nope."_

"I'm hurt, Hiro. Betrayed by my own little brother, I thought we were there for each other in case Aunt Cass decided to pull out the big guns." Tadashi pouted.

Hiro smirked and lazily leaned back, "Well, I'm not the one who was dead for about two months." He opened one eye lid to peak at his brother, "Not that I'm against you but I think she deserves to strangle you with hugs and kisses. She won't kill you...I think." He added in which he snickered when Tadashi had fear flashing in his eyes and was sulking in his chair.

It was almost as if they were back to normal before the fire.

Once the laughter went down Hiro smiled widely, his almond shaped eyes sparkling with mirth underneath the black strands of hair that hung in front of his eyes. "So, what are you going to do until you're fully recovered?" He asked.

Tadashi tilted his head and met his eyes thoughtfully, "Well...I guess catch up on all of my work if they still accept my admission and if I get to keep all of my scholarships. I'm also going to help them find a way back, hang around the hospital too." He mused. "Your older self will need some company anyway, there's no use in me staying here or at the cafe where I can't do anything." He added with a shrug.

Hiro blinked, and turned to Hikari. "Speaking of my older self, the others want to stop by and visit him. Is he awake yet? It's been six days." He asked worriedly.

She shook her head, "No, he isn't awake yet but he is getting better. He's off of sedatives and can wake up any day now, we planned on visiting him after your questions were answered, we can do that right now if you want. Tadashi has a therapy appointment soon and you can visit and help." She suggested.

Hiro bit the inside of his cheek and nodded with a little courage building up to face his future self with a smile. "Sure."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>There's chapter 18! Whew, this chapter was really just a filler for me, but don't worry because Hiro will wake up in the next two or three chapters, I haven't forgotten about him or future Baymax. Again, I am so sorry about ditching the fanfic for like a month or two. But just know that I **WILL** finish this story, I am very determined to finish this and I won't stop until it is finished in case you are worried that I won't update because I disappeared for like 2 months. Um...I'm trying to think of something else to say but nothing comes to mind...You guys are _awesome_ and see you in the next chapter! Please review if you have time, I love reviews and all the feedback from readers (plus they motivate me to update :P)


End file.
